Quand on fait des bêtises
by Drudrue
Summary: Quand on fait des bêtises, il faut en subir les conséqences! Les Maraudeurs vont l'apprendre à leur frais. Mais quand l'amour n'est pas loin... UA
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous,**

Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic. Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est écrite mais j'hésitait entre deux. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie patpat et à ma nièce qui m'ont conseillées celle là! L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. L'idée m'est venue un jour de code où le moniteur était en retard et donc pour passer le temps j'ai imaginé un peu l'histoire qui va suive.

**Disclaimers: **Inutile que je me répète, tout le monde le sait: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! Tout appartiens à Joanne, la fabuleuse "maman" de Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago, les Maraudeurs, Lilly... Voila, c'est tout dons je vous met le premier chapitre et vous fait de gros kissous.

**Note: **Je sais le titre de la fic est pourri mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée du titre à donner. peut-être que je le changerais si j'en trouve un beaucoup mieux mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courrant; kissou XXX

_**Quand on fait des bêtises...**_

**_Chapitre 1,_**

Qui sont-ils,

Ils étaient les dieux de leur lycée et ils le savaient. Un groupe de copains qui n'obéissaient qu'à leur propres lois et qui faisaient tous leurs coups ensembles. Jamais ils ne se quittaient. Tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu, ils l'avaient toujours eut. Filles, sexe et farces! Voila à quoi se résumait leur vie. Ah! Et n'oublions pas bagarres et visites au directeur de l'établissement. Ils étaient trois. Trois beaux gosses qui avaient toutes les filles du lycée aux pieds. Le premier, James Potter: les cheveux noirs comme le jais, toujours en batailles, les yeux chocolats, un sourire à faire fondre au simple croisement, et des lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez. Le second répondait au nom de Sirius Black et était le sex symbol de la bande: yeux gris, cheveux bruns avec des mèches rebelles devant ses perles grises, et sourire à faire s'évanouir n'importe laquelle de ces demoiselles. Enfin, le dernier, et non le moindre, était châtain clair avec des yeux couleur noisette, et l'éclat doré qui émanait de ses yeux le rendait sensiblement plus craquant aux yeux des filles. Il s'appelait Rémus Lupin.

Ils connaissaient le lycée comme leur poche. Encore mieux que les professeurs et le directeur lui même. Cela leur était d'ailleurs trés utile pour échapper à Rusard, le concierge, lorsqu'ils faisaient une trés trés gross bêtise. Leur nom de groupe: les Maraudeurs. Bien sûr puisqu'ils avaient tendance à marauder 24h/24. Mais ils avaient également chacun leur surnom. James, c'était Cornedrue. Sirius se faisait appeler Patmol. Et Rémus répondait au surnom de Lunard. Allez savoir pourquoi ils s'appelaient comme ça! Aprés tout, ils étaient de vrais craques! mais intelligents quand même. Les meilleurs du lycée sans se fouler. En plus, James et Sirius jouaient dans l'équipe masculine de volley. Ils en avaient eut des ennuis avec toute leurs farces et leurs bagarres. Ils s'étaient maintes fois retrouvés dans le bureau de dumbledore, le directeur. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient fait renvoyer. Leurs farces amusaient beaucoup le vieil homme.

Du haut de leurs 17 ans, ils n'obéissaient à aucune règle. Sauf peut-être une: celle de ne jamais se quitter et de rester amis jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de onze ans et ils s'étaient toujours montrés loyaux les uns envers les autres. cette règle avait été le point de départd pour forger une amitié que rien ne pourrait jamais briser. Si l'un avait des ennuis, les deux autres rappliquaient immédiatement pour l'aider à les résoudre; même s'ils leur en coûtait aprés. Si l'un se jetait dans la bagarre, les deux autres suivaient systématiquement. Un seul regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre.

Parlez leur de parents et ils vous riaient au nez. En effet, les parents de Sirius l'avaient toujours renié, lui préférant son frère de deux ans plus jeune, le petit choucou à sa maman et son papa: Régulus. Ceux de James étaient trop absorbés par leur travail pour s'occuper de lui; et les rares fois où ils avaient voulu jouer leur rôle, le jeune homme les avaient littéralement envoyés se faire foutre et s'était barré de chez lui - si on pouvait appeler ça un "chez lui". Quand à Rémus, il n'avait pas de père et sa mère était alcoolique. Georges Lupin était parti avec sa maîtresse alors que son fils n'avait que trois ans. Aprés cela, Alicia Lupin avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, oublaint jusqu'à l'existence de son fils. Rémus ne comprenait pas à l'époque. Essayez d'expliquer à un petit garçon de trois ans que son père était parti parce qu'il ne les aimait pas sa mère et lui. A l'âge de 6ans, les trois amis étaient déjà aptes à s'occuper d'eux même.

Ils étaient tous les trois en cours d'histoire au moment où commence ce récit. Le professeur Binns qui enseignait cette matière était un véritable somnifère ambulant. Il aurait pu rendre ses cours intéressants s'il cessait de les réciter d'une voix morne sans s'éloigner un temps soit peu du sujet. Mais non! Il continuait à les réciter sans jamais s'interrompre ni même prendre la peine d'expliquer. Pour se défaire de cet ennui quotidien qu'étaient les cours du professeur, les Maraudeurs s'occupaient à autre chose. Rémus lisait un livre, Sirius dessinait et James... James regardait son professeur d'un air mortellement ennuyé, la tête dans les mains. Il pensait à sa prochaine conquête. Qui serait-elle? Il regarda les filles autour de lui. Peut-être la brune du premier rang? Non, trop maigre parce que anorexique! Alors la blonde juste derrière? Non, trop bête! Et s'il prenait la rousse au troisième rang? Non, trop grosse! Et la chinoise à côté d'elle? Non, trop intelligente! Il émit un long baillement et regarda sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes de torture! Il observa encore une fois les filles qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Et pourquoi pas Emy Williams, la blonde devant lui? Oui, aprés tout pourquoi pas? Juste pour s'amuser! Ah non! C'est vrai! Sirius se l'était déjà faite celle là! Et il avait dit que ce n'était vraiment pas un bon coup. Un nouveau baillemen puis...

**DRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

Les trois garçons prirent immédiatement leurs sacs et sortirent de la classe sans lus rien attendre.

"Un vrai cauchemard ces cours!" maugréa James alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

"Allons Jamesie! plaisanta Sirius. Tout le monde sait qu'au fond de toi tu adores ces stupidités parce qu'à chaque fois tu ne te gênes pas pour matter les filles de la classe!"

"Oais tu parles! Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir! Et puis tu peux parler toi! Qu'as-tu dessiné aujourd'hui? Toi et Katia Spinnet dans la douche? Toi et Aurélie Marks dans le placard à balai? Toi et Sarah Wilkes sur le bureau professoral?"

"Voyons Cornedrue! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de m'imginer ces choses puisque c'est déjà fait!"

"Je m'en serais douté! et toi Rémus, qu'est-ce que tu lisais?"

"Je doute que ça vous intéresse!" répondit l'appelé.

"Vas-y! Dis quand même pour voir!" demanda Sirius.

"Trés bien! Si vous voulez savoir, ça s'appelle..."

"Arrêtes de nous faire languir et dis-nous!"

"... Le Kamasutra!"

Sirius s'arrêta net, si bien que James faillit lui rentrer dedans.

"Tu plaisantes?"

"Non! J'ai eu envi de changer de lecture!"

James éclata de rire alors que Sirius suppliait:

"Tu me le prêteras, hein? Dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis? Tu me l'prêteras?"

"On verra! répondit le châtain. Si tu es sage!"

"Mais... je suis sage!"

"Ouais ouais c'est ça! En tout cas James, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Andréa Brians ne te lâchait pas du regard!"

"Beurk! gémit Sirius. Pauvre Cornedrue! Il se tape la défigurée du visage!"

"La ferme Patmol! Lunard, racontes lui ce que tu m'as dit ce matin avant qu'il n'arrive!"

Le sourire de Rémus s'élargit puis il dit à Sirius:

"Alice Nickolson a raconté à tout le monde qu'elle avait couché avec toi et qu'elle t'avait fait hurler comme une bête."

"QUOI? hurla-t-il attirant le regard de la foule. Mais c'est faux! Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a! Elle a des boutons partout! Elle fait peur à voir! Elle ressemble à la bête du Gévaudan - et encore je pari que la bâte en question est mieux! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça! La sale petite peste!"

A ce moment, William Turner le percuta, le faisant térbucher et presque s'étaler au sol. heureusement, james était là pour le rattraper. Sirius regarda son assaillant avec rage.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprés! Désolé Black!" dit-il avec une ironie non feinte.

"Tu te fiches de moi! affirma Sirius. Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire et ta langue de vipère, l'abrutit!"

"C'est moi que tu traîtes d'abrutit?" s'énerva Turner.

"Bravo turner! Pour une fois que tu comprends quelque chose! Je te félicite! ce n'est pas facile pour un idiot pareil pourtant!"

"Tu vas voir ta sale tronche, Black! Elle va bientôt recouvrir les murs de cette école!"

"Oh! Mais j'ai peur... Regardes, j'en tremble! Brrrrr..."

"Espèce de gros con! tu vas morf..."

Mais Sirius lui avait foutu son poing dans la figure et lui sautait dessus. James et rémus se régardèrent un instant pui, synchro, ils regardèrent leur montre. Oui! ils avaient le temps pour une petite bagarre avant les dix minutes de cours loupés. Et à leur tour, ils se jetèrent dans la baston pendant que d'autres élèves venaient y prendre part. Qulques bleus plus tard pour tout ceux ayant pris part à la lutte, mis à part les Maraudeurs qui avaient remporté facilement cette bataille, le proffesseur Ipérite, qui enseignait la physique-chimie, rappliqua dans le couloir, furieux. Les trois amis se dépêchèrent de déguerpir: ils avaient mieux à faire que passer leur soirée en retenue. En effet, ils comptaient sortir entre copains et faire les imbéciles en boîte, comme à leur habitude.

Ils s'étaient séparés et rentraient chacun de leur côté à la fin de la journée. Mais ils devaient se retrouver à 21 heures devant le parc. James parchait d'un pas lent en direction de la maison familial, si encore les Potter représentaient une famille. En passant devant le lycée privé de Notre dame, son regard s'attarda sur les élèves qui sortaient de l'établissement. Il eut un grand sourire moqueur. Ils faisaient vraiment pitié à voir! Des gosses de riche à papa et maman! En plus, ils portaient des uniformes! Les garçons portaient des chemises blanches parfaitement rangées dans des pantalons noirs à pince. James soupçonnait même qu'ils les aient rangées dans leur caleçon, voir même des slips kangourous. Ils avaient également des cravates rouges nouées à la perfection; et une veste noire qui s'accordait avec leur pantalon. a côté d'eux, James devait paraître bien miteux avec son jeans noir de terre et son t-shirt blanc devenu marron à cause de la gadoue. Vive les bagarres! Mais il s'en moquait! Il se trouvait mieux comme il était! Il n'aurait échangé sa place avec ces garçons pour rien au monde. Mais peut-être qu'au fond ça valait le coup, pensa-t-il en voyant un groupe de fille sortir du lycée. Non pas qu'elles étaient jolies -quoi que- mais voir des filles dans cette tenue pouvait tourner la tête à n'importe quel mec. Elles avaient des jupes à carreaux assez courtes, ainsi que de fines chemisettes blanches qui en laissait paraître suffisemment pour qu'un mec censé se fasse ses gros films. de plus, leur jupe étaient assez pratique pour glisser sa main de dessous.

Il sortot de ses pensées et poursuivit son chemin. comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne chez lui et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il monta à sa chambre et mis la musique pour faire passer le temps. Puis il s'allogea sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la tête, attendant l'heure du rendez-vous avec sa vraie famille: Sirius et Rémus.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dite-moi pour savoir si je dois continuer ou m'arrêter là! Gros kissous à tous XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous,**

Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic. Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est écrite mais j'hésitait entre deux. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie patpat et à ma nièce qui m'ont conseillées celle là! L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. L'idée m'est venue un jour de code où le moniteur était en retard et donc pour passer le temps j'ai imaginé un peu l'histoire qui va suive.

**Disclaimers: **Inutile que je me répète, tout le monde le sait: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! Tout appartiens à Joanne, la fabuleuse "maman" de Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago, les Maraudeurs, Lilly... Voila, c'est tout donc je vous met le premier chapitre et vous fait de gros kissous.

**Note: **Je sais le titre de la fic est pourri mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée du titre à donner. peut-être que je le changerais si j'en trouve un beaucoup mieux mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courrant; kissou XXX

**RAR:**

elise: Merci pour la review et voila le chapitre 2 que tu attendais si impatemment.

SusyBones: Un don? C'est possible... Mon ami Patpat voulait écrire une fiction comique sur le couple Sirius/Emilie et Lilly/James

( et oui! Comme Emilie et Cassandre sont des persos que nous avons inventées à deux, on les met toujours dans nos fics. Je trouve ça mieux: ça permet au lecteur de s'attacher au personnage), et comme elle avait pas d'idée, c'est moi qui l'est travaillé pour elle et elle commence seulement à l'écrire. Kiss et merci pour la review: je te retrouve partout et ça fait plaisir d'avoir une habituée.

Emeraude d'argent: Si on verra Lilly? Bien sûr que oui! D'ailleurs, elle fait son entrée dans ce chapitre. Et oui: les Maraudeurs en dix fois pire ici. Mais c'est justement ça qui va les conduire à leur perte. Quoi que ça dépent du point de vue... Kiss.

gotika: Ahah! Où est Lilly? Mystère et boule de gomme! Non, je plaisante, Lilly arrive dans ce chapitre alors ne t'en fait pas. La description des "gosses de riches" t'a marqué? Eh bien retients la bien, parce qu' on va la retrouver beaucoup dans la fic, elle est... trés importante. Kiss.

Celina: Toi tu lis mes fics? Ben... je ne t'ai jamais vu laisser de message? Oui, oui, c'est ça tu peux te cacher! Tu as raison d'avoir honte! LOL! Je plaisante! C'est pas grave! Ben, puisque vous étiez assez nombreux à m'envoyer des reviews, je me suis dépêchée de poster la suire. Donc voilà, gros kissou et merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewver.

Lunarde: Hot? Non, je crois pas! Pas ma fic en tout cas! Je viens d'écouter l'épisode 13 du Donjon de Naheulbeuk et tu as raison, c'est bien cette épisode; ca dit: "Attention! Vous êtes à présent dans l'épisode maudit du Donjon de Naheulbeuk! il s'adit de l'épisode au chiffre 13! des scènes violentes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes!_ Hey! Attention ma sensibilité!_" Bon, j'm'arrête là parce que sinon ce serait trop long ( l'épisode dure quand même six minutes!). Marci pour la review ma lulu et n'oublie pas: soit au RDV à 15h. Kiss

Elody: Tu voulais la suite? Ben la voili voilou!

_**Quand on fait des bêtises...**_

**_Chapitre 2,_**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se rendait au lycée, James se surpris à penser que la vie sans parents n'était pas aussi terrifiante qu'elle n'y paraissait. Bien au contraire, c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Au moins, il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait sans qu'on n'empiète sur son adolescence parfaite. La veille au soir, ses "parents" avaient ressortis leur cinéma du "je joue mon rôle une fois par mois". James sortait de sa douche, une serviette autour de la taille, lorsque sa "mère" était entrée dans la salle de bain. Quel n'avait pas été le cri d'horreur de Mrs Potter quand elle avait vu le magnifique tatouage qui ornait l'omoplate de son "fils". Un superbe lion à la carrure puissante qui rugissait de toutes ses dents. D'ailleurs, James s'était demandé lequel des deux hurlait le plus fort: Adriana ou le félin? Cette dernière avait cru devenir folle et le brun s'était pris l'engeulade du siècle quant à l'argent qu'il avait dépensé inutilement et stupidement pour attirer des garces dans son lit, comme avait dit le père de famille. La dispute avait dégénéré quand James avait lancé d'un ton cinglant que si les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de parents montraient un peu plus le bout de leur nez dans une maison qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas une, ils se seraient rendus compte de l'existence de ce tatouage depuis plus d'un an. Mr Potter et son fils en étaient venus aux mains et heureusement que que le téléphone avait sonné au même moment sinon James aurait été condamné à la prison pour homicide volontaire sur la personne de Richard Potter. Mais ça n'empêchait pas à James d'avoir une échimose. Il avait alors pris sa veste et était parti en prenant soin de claquer la porte d'entrée au passage. Il n'était rentré que trés tôt ce matin à 5 heures. Puis aprés une douche rapide, il avait pris ses affaires et avait pris la direction du bahut.

Pris dans ses pensées, James ne vit pas la jeune fille qui tournait le coin de la rue et la percuta. Alors qu'elle tombait en arrière sous le choc, il tendit le bras et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La jeune fille se redressa, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Elle était vraiment mignonne: les cheveux roux flamboyant qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, des tâches de rousseurs par ci par là, une peau laiteuse... Mais le plus beau restait encore ses yeux. Deux perles couleur émeraude qui flamboyaient de joie. On pouvait presque y sonder son âme.

" Merci" le remercia-t-elle en souriant.

Et son sourire! Un sourire qui lui donnait à lui aussi cette même envie d'aimer la vie.

" Tu es bien pressée, jolie damoiselle!" la taquina-t-il.

" Excuse-moi! Je ne t'avais pas vu!"

" Disons plutôt que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me voir avant de me percuter! A moins que ce ne soit une technique de drague? Dans ce cas, j'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on utilise ce procédé sur moi!"

La jeune fille rit d'un rire cristalin, aussi léger que le clapotis de l'eau.

" Je suis vraiment désolée!"

" Ce n'est pas grave! Mais dis-moi... je peux te demander où tu aller comme ça, jolie rouquine?"

" Au lycée! Je suis à la bourre! Et Dieu sait à quel point ma prof d'anglais me donnera de retenues si j'arrive une seconde aprés la sonnerie. Elle est gentille mais trés pointilleuse sur les règlements."

" Eh bien je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps dans ce cas. Ca m'embêterait que tu ais des ennuis par ma faute!"

" Au moins, il y aura eut un point positif à ma journée: j'aurais fait une rencontre! Comme c'était prévu dans mon horoscope!"

" Ne me dit pas que tu crois à ça!" demanda-t-il en souriant tant elle la faisait rire.

" Non! Mais pour une fois, c'était vrai!"

" Je vois!"

" Bon, je vais y aller! Mais si j'arrive en retard, je dis quoi?"

" Pourquoi tu me demandes?"

" Parce que ce sera ta faute!"

" Oh! Poils de carottes se rebiffe! Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu as rencontré un beau gosse sur le chemin et qu'il t'a fait la cours tout le long du chemin qui mène au lycée! Insiste bien sur les mots "beau" et "gosse", ok? Juste pour mon image personnelle."

" Prétencieux en plus de ça!"

" Eh oui! Je suis parfait! A plus... poils de carotte!"

Il la contourna et traça sa route non sans lui avoir lancé un léger clin d'oeil avant de disparaître au coin.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la classe de physique.

" Vous êtes en retard, Mr Potter!" le réprimanda la voix sèche d'Ipérite.

" Et alors?"

Ipérité vira au rouge avant d' hurler:

" VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE,POTTER! MAINTENANT, JE VEUX DES EXPLIQUATIONS SUR LES RAISONS DE VOTRE RETARD!"

" Eh bien... Par où commencer? Je me promenais tranquillement dans l'intention d'aller à votre cours ô combien intéressant vous vous en doutez..."

" Mon cul! Mon cul!" marmonna toute la classe en mettant la main devant la bouche.

"... Mais écoutez mon récit, voyons! Donc, je venais pour assister à votre cours... quand j'ai rencontré un ange! Un magnifique ange aux plumes comme la neige... aux yeux comme l'émeraude... elle était tout simplement merveilleuse! Elle était en retard... en retard pour perdre son innocence... quelle plus belle innocence que celle d'être encore vierge, ne trouvez-vous pas?"

" Potter!"

" Continues!" demanda Sirius.

" Je lui ai donc proposé, en galant homme que je suis, de l'aider à perdre toute cette innocence qu'elle voulait perdre!"

" Et...?" s'enquit Rémus.

" Vas-y! Raconte Cornedrue!"

" Mais aussi innocente soit-elle qu'elle a malheureusement refusé, pretextant que les dieux et les anges ne pouvaient vivre ensemble! Que c'était tabou!"

" Oh! Les grands mots!" lancèrent Réus et Sirius en se moquant.

" Eh oui! Ca n'en a pas l'air mais je suis un véritable intellectuel!"

" POTTER!"

" Oui, oui! Je continue! Ne soyez pas aussi pressé! Elle a donc refusé l'offre si alléchante que je lui proposait! Malgré que je lui ais dit que ce n'était pas grave que notre relation soit tabou, que j'aimais braver les interdits! Puis elle s'est enfuit, sans même me dire dans quelle constellation le retrouver! Je suis restée pétrifiée qu'elle m'ait abandonnée comme ça, moi qui l'aimait déjà!"

Son ton était tragique puis, brusquement, avec le plus grand sérieux, il dit:

" Alors, résolu à mon triste sort, j'ai repris ma route! Mais je me suis fait poursuivre par un dragon qui lançait de grands torents de flammes."

" Ce qui éxplique l'échimose que tu as, je suppose?" dit Rémus avec suspission.

" Parfaitement! Il est d'une force... Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer! Sauf vous Mr!"

" Moi? Pourquoi?" demanda Ipérite comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire à dormir debout.

" Oui, vous! Il vous connait! Et apparemment, il a un mauvais souvenir de vous! Vous avez été à l'école ensemble?"

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

" Je sais pas, moi! Je vous demande! Parce que, inéxpliquablement, il a pris peur quand j'ai parlé de vous! Ne vous méprenez pas! Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais cours avec vous! Et là, il a poussé un hurlement terrifié en disant qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de voir votre tête de détéré qui fait peur. Et puis il s'est enfuit!"

Sirius tomba de sa chaise, Rémus était plié sur sa table, et toute la classe faisait de même. Ipérite en revanche était rouge de colère.

**" CE SERA UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUES, POTTER! MAINTENANT, ALLEZ A VOTRE PLACE! TOUT DE SUITE!"**

" Merci, professeur! Mais mon anniversaire c'est au mois de juillet!"

"** LA FERME!"**

" Bon, bon! D'accord!"

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il alla prendre place à côté de Rémus et Sirius, fier de son effet. Un regard moqueur sur le visage, il s'installa entre ses deux amis et fit un grand sourire hypocrite au regard noir de son professeur.

" Alors?" demanda alors Rémus en se penchant.

" Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que vous voulez que je vous dise? Elle était parfaite!"

" C'est pas de ça que je parle, James!

" Ah! Et de quoi alors?"

" De ton oeil au beurre noir!"

" Ah, ça... C'est rien!"

" Rien? Rien? Mais vous faites chier, hein! Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille avec vos parents? C'est trop vous demander?"

" Pourquoi "vous"?"

James regarda Sirius et éclata de rire. Lui aussi avait un oeil poché.

" Je me suis vengé!" s'exclama ce dernier tout fier.

" Comment?"

" J' l'ai poussé dans les escaliers!"

Et les deux amis élatèrent d'un grand rire qui conduisit le professeur à leur donner une retenue en plus.

_**Lilly point of view:**_

Elle était arrivée en classe au moment même où la sonnerie de début de classe retentissait.

" Allez vous asseoir, Miss Evans!" lui dit le professeur McGonagall qui enseignait l'anglais et était d'ailleurs la directrice de l'établissement.

Lilly se dirigea vers la place libre entre Emilie Rose et Cassandre Holmes, ses deux meilleures amies. Emilie avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux en amande violets. Cassandre, en revanche, était brune avec des yeux bridés, qu'elle tenait de sa mère qui était japonaise, de couleur jade. Lilly, quant à elle, était était rousse aux yeux comme l'émeraude. Il fallait dire qu'elle formaient un sacré trio: celui des drôles de dames! Elles étaient élèves au lycée Notre Dame, lycée réputé pour son haut niveau et sa bonne ambiance. Pas comme le lycée St Brutus qui accueuillait tous les voyous du coin. Les trois amies se connaissaient depuis leur toute petite enfance et elles avaient, pour aisi dire, grandi ensemble comme des soeurs.

" Eh bien? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" demanda Emilie à la rousse en chuchotant.

" C'est vrai, ça! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois arriver en retard! Surtout à un cours d'anglais!" ajouta Cassandre

" J'ai eut une panne de réveil! répondit-elle. Et puis... j'ai été retenue sur le chemin"

Elle rougit en repensant au brun de ce matin. La blonde et la brune lui sourirent en remarquant ses rougeurs et Emilie demanda le plus naturellement du monde:

" Et... est-ce que cette retenue avait un nom?"

" Eh! s'offusqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est une personne? Et qui plus est, un graçon?"

" Tes joues rouges!" répondit directement la brune.

" Allez! Dis nous!"

Elle soupira.

" Je suppose qu'il avait un nom, comme tout le monde! Mais il ne m'en a rien dit!"

" T'es nulle!" lança Cassandre.

" Quoi?"

" Cassandre a raison, Lils! Un beau mec te tombe dessus et toi tu ne lui demandes même pas son nom!"

" Oh, ça va!"

" Bon allez! Dis nous à quoi ressemblait cette retenue!"

Le visage du bien vint se poser dans son esprit; et l'air rêveur, elle répondit:

" Grand... les yeux chocolats... les cheveux en batailles et noirs comme le jais... un sourire à te damner... amusant..."

" Et tu ne lui a pas sauté dessus? la coupa Cassandre. Quand on voit comment tu en parles..."

" Et ses mains?" questionna Emilie.

" Ses mains?"

" Oui! Ses mains?"

" Pourquoi tu me parles de ses mains?"

" Tu sais ce qu'on dit Lils! Grandes mains, grand machin!"

" Vous ne pensez qu'à ça, toutes les..."

" Miss Rose, Miss Holmes, Miss Evans! résonna la voix du professeur. Je vous serais gré d'être plus attentive en cours!"

" Oui! Excusez nous professeur."

Elles ne parlèrent plus pendant le reste du cours. Mais à la sortie, Emilie ramena trés vite la conversation sur le beau brun.

" Alors! explique comment tu l'as rencontré ce jeune homme mystèrieux?"

" Oui! Raconte nous!"

" Eh bien... J'étais à la bourre et je courrais comme une folle pour ne pas qu'on ne me ferme la grille du lycée au nez. Et en tournant le coin de la rue, je l'ai percuté!"

" J'adore toujours autant tes techniques de drague, Lils!" plaisanta la brune.

" Arrête! Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprés cette fois!"

" Va dire ça à tous les garçons que tu as abordé de cette manière!"

" Mais cette fois, même si c'était pas voulu, ça t'a bien arrangé!"

" Peut-être bien... Oh et puis quoi encore?"

" Tu es..."

Mais Cassandre ne put terminer sa phrase que trois garçons venaient se planter devant elles. Le premier, un blond platine aux yeux froids comme la glace, les regardait avec supèriorité. Le second était brun aux cheuveux gras qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et les yeux noirs. Et le dernier, un chatain foncé aux yeux noisettes. Le trio des emmerdeurs, les rois du bahut, dans l'ordre: Lucius Malefoy, Séverus Rogue et Rodolphus Lestrange.

" Alors Rose? s'adressa Malefoy à Emilie. Tu ne veux toujours pas venir avec moi à la fête de ce soir?"

" Tu n'as pas l'impression de déranger, Malefoy?"

" Non!"

" D'accord! Alors, je vais être direct avec toi parce que c'est la dernière fois que je me répète. Je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée, et encore moins en ta compagnie!"

" Et toi Holmes? Tu y vas?" demanda Lestrange à Cassandre.

"Non! Je sors avec mon petit copain ce soir!"

C'était un mensonge. Cassandre était célibataire pour le moment. Mais tous les pretextes étaient bon pour éviter ces trois abrutis et surtout pour voir la tête que tirait Lestrange en ce moment même. Lilly observa Rogue et voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander la même chose, elle anticipa.

" Non, Rogue! Je préfère encore y aller avec David Cooper qu'y aller avec toi!"

Et sur ce, elles plantèrent les trois garçons et s'en allèrent d'un pas digne.

" J'arrive pas à y croire! Depuis le temps, ils n'ont toujours pas compris!" s'énerva Cassandre.

" Ils son bêtes, laisse les! Au fait Lilly? Tu étais sérieuse?"

" A propos de quoi?"

" Quand tu as dit que tu préférais encore y aller avec David Cooper?"

" Oui! Mieux vaut y aller avec un garçon gentil même s'il a des boutons sur le visage qu'y aller avec un abruti sans cervelle comme Rogue!"

" Ouais! Mais si le mec est beau mais bête comme un âne?"

" Je l'envoie balader!"

" Même si c'est ta retenue de ce matin?"

" Il n'est pas bête!"

" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Tu ne le connais pas plus que ça!"

" Non! Mais ça je le sens!"

" Humhum..."

Lilly leur tira la langue.

" Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle! se plaignit-elle. Ni quel âge il a, ni dans quel bahut il va... En supposant bien sûr qu'il va encore au lycée."

" Ma pauvre Lils!"

" Et vous? Toujours personne en vue?"

" Non! répondit Emilie. Tu sais trés bien que je suis difficile en mec! Mais je sias déjà comment je le veux! Il devra être beau bien entendu, assez grand mais pas trop: je ne veux pas d'un géant dont je ne pourrais jamais voir le visage, amusant cela va de soit, doux et gentil sinon je n'en veux pas, courageu et loyal ce sont des qualités éssentielles, fort pour me protéger...

" Laisse tomber, 'Milie! la coupa Cassandre. Tu veux l'homme parfait et il n'existe pas!"

" Alors je finirai vieille fille, sans avoir jamais perdu ma virginité. Quel malheur!"

" Ca c'est sûr! Mais il te reste toujours Malefoy!"

" Oh beurk! Plutôt mourrir!"

Elles éclatèrent de rire quand Cassandre se souvint d'un truc.

" Au fait, Lils? C'est quoi cette histoire de panne de réveil?"

La rouquine soupira.

" Je me suis disputée avec cette andouille de Pétunia hier soir, dit-elle. Alors, vous la connaissez, comme maman a pris ma défense parce qu'elle avait tort, elle a voulu se venger. Et elle a éteint mon réveil sans que je ne m'en apperçoive. C'est maman qui est venue me réveiller en catastrophe ce matin quand elle a vu l'heure qu'il était et que j'étais pas encore debout. Ma stupide soeur affichait un large sourire que je lui aurait bien fait ravaler pas les trous de nez!"

" Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulée?"

" Oh! Le train train habituel! Vous savez qu'entre Pétunia et moi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour; malgré les efforts de papa et maman pour nous réconcilier. Elle a beau n'avoir que 15 ans mais du haut de son mètre 76 elle se croit supèrieure à tout le monde et plus particulièrement à moi. Je croyais qu'on serait séparées quand elle entrerait au lycée... Au départ, elle devait aller à Smelthings mais mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de l'envoyer étudier là bas. Et finallement, elle s'est rétrouvée ici, à Notre Dame. On a toutes les deux poussé une crise de nerf pour qu'elle ne vienne pas ici mais... C'était bien la première fois que Pet' et moi étions d'accord sur quelque chose."

" Tu n'es pas gâtée ma Lils! la consola Emilie. Moi au moins je n'ai aucun problème de famille: ni avec mes parents ni avec ma petite soeur. Eryn est la plus adorable des petites filles. Je peux parler de tout avec elle. Elle est trés mature malgré ses dix ans."

" Moi j'dit que c'est mieux d'être fille unique! lança gaiment Cassandre. Y a ni de grand frère ou soeur ni de petits pour te pourrir la vie!"

" Et puis, t'es une enfant pourri gâtée!"

" C'est pas vrai!"

" Si c'est vrai!"

_**James point of view:**_

Ils sortaient tous du dernier cours de la matinée pour se rendre au réfectoire. Les Maraudeurs en tête de fil. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il avait faim; c'était l'effet Binns comme le disait tout le temps Rémus.

" Comme on arrive pas à penser avec notre tête, on pense avec notre estomac."

Ils riaient déjà de la "petite" farce qu'ils avaient préparé en cadeau à un de leur grand "copain". Sirius avait en effet voulu à tout prix se venger de ce crétin de Turner et c'était justement prévu pour la pause de midi. Turner mengeait toujours à la même place de la même table. Sachant ce la, il n'avait pas était difficile pour eux de tout préparer à la pause de 10 heures, pendant que tout le monde bavassait dans la cours. Il avait juste suffit à James et Sirius de mettre "un petit peu" de glue perpetuelle sur le banc du jeune homme pendant que Rémus attirait l'attention des surveillants dehors. Et maintenant, il fallait attendre que Turner ait terminé de manger.

Ainsi, pendant tout le repas, les trois amis avait les yeux rivés sur leur cible qui se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il était vrai qu'il n'était guère rassurant d'avoir les regards des trois plus grands farceurs que le monde ait porté sur soit. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose: qu'il se lève quand il aurait terminé son repas, ou plutôt qu'il _essaye_ de se lever. Quand arriva le moment fatidique, même Sirius, qui s'empifrait tellement il avait faim, s'arrêta et retint son souffle.

Turner se leva et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'y arriva pas. Il essaya tant bien que mal de parvenir à ses fins pendant prés de cinq minutes, jusquà ce que, n'y tenant plus, James, Sirius et Rémus élatent de rire. Plissant des yeux de pure haine vers eux, Turner essayait toujours de se lever sous les regards curieux des élèves qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Puis toute la salle explosa en comprenant quel était le problème du "collé" et en comprenant que les Maraudeurs avaient encore fait des leurs. Mais le mieux était à venir, un élément qui n'était pas prevu à leur farce mais qui fini d'achever leur cible. En effet, à force de persévérence, Turner parvint enfin, au bout de 10 minutes, à se décoller de son banc, et reprenant un air fier, il sorti leurs quatre vérités aux farceurs. Puis il se retourna pour sortir d'un pas digne du réfectoire. Mais là fut sa plus grande erreur car tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire. A forece de persévérence, comme nous avons dit, il était parvenu à décoller son posterieur de banc mais... pour son pantalon, c'était une autre histoire. Le tissu qui recouvrait précédemment ses fesses avaient préférés resté en compagnie de la glue et par conséquent, une gigantesque déchirure laissé apparaître le caleçon rose avec des petits coeurs roses et des lapins blancs un peu partout.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus tellement il riait et il s'effondra au sol. Rémus ne semblait avoir perdu la notion " inspirer expirer, inspirer expirer". Et James était à quattre patte par terre qu'il frappait du poing, pleurant de rire. Rouge de honte, Turner s'enfuit à la speed du réfectoire.

" POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN!" hurla la voix furieuse d'Ipérite.

Les trois garçons se relevèrenr pour faire face à leur professeur de physique, essayant de calmer leur fou rire.

" VOUS TROUVEZ CA DROLE, ESPECES DE PETITS VOYOUS? QUE DIRIEZ-VOUS SI ON VOUS FESEZ LA MEME CHOSE?"

" Pour être franc professeur... Ce serait moins grave pour nous parce que nous on ne porte pas de caleçons à coeurs et petits lapins." répondit Sirius.

" Ouaip! Vive les boxers!" ajouta James.

" Il a de la chance que je ne soit pas sa mère! lança Rémus. Sinon, je l'aurais balancer par la fenêtre pour oser mettre des horreurs pareils."

Et leur hilarité repris de pkus belle.

**" CA SUFFIT!** hurla Ipérite. **AU BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR! TOUS LES TROIS! ET SUIVEZ-MOI!"**

Toulours aussi hilares, ils marchèrent sur les pas de vieux grincheux. James et Sirius devaient même porter Sirius à moitié tant il était écroulé et n'arrivait pas à marcher. S'arrêtant devant une grande porte en chêne, Ipérite frappa à la porte.

" Entrez!" dit alors une voix douce de l'autre côté.

Ipérite fit donc entrer les trois garnements et les suivit de trés prés. Dumbledore les regardait chacun à tour de rôle, se demandant sûrement ce qu'ils avaient bien pu encore faire. C'était un viel homme d'un âge indéfini, mais on se doutait qu'il devait être trés vieux même s'il était toujours en pleine forme. Il portait des lunettes en demi-lune derrière ses yeux bleus electriques, lesquels pétillaient toujours de malice. Ses long cheveux blanc et sa longue barbe de la même couleur le faisait étrangement ressembler au père Noël.

" Veuillez me pardonner pour le dérangement Albus, mais ces messieurs ont encore fait des leurs." dit Ipérite en les montrant d'un signe de tête dédaigneux.

" Et qu'ont-ils encore fait?" demanda le vieil homme avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

" Ils ont mis une bonne dose de glue sur le banc de Mr Turner! Voilà ce qu'ils ont fait! Et vroyez-moi quang je dis que le pauvre Mr Turner a eu beaucoup de mal à se lever!"

" Pauvre! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre!" souffla Rémus.

James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard, puis mettant la main devant la bouche:"

" Mon cul! Mon cul!"

Le professeur de physique leur lança un regard noir.

" Merci Argon! dit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez y aller! Je m'occupe de ces maraudeurs à présents."

Une fois que le bruit des pas du professeur se furent évanouis dans le couloir, Dumbledore les regarda avec un gran d sourire.

" Pas mal le coup de la colle, messieurs! s'esclaffa-t-il. Je l'ai moi même expérimenté sur une vielle amie quand j'avais votre âge. Mais personne n'a pu prouver que j'étais le responsable de cette petite farce, bien que tout le monde s'en doutait. La directrice de l'école avaient dû appeler les pompiers et ils avaient mis trois heures à la décoller. Pauvre Minerva! Je crois qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné..."

Les Maraudeurs sourirent. Dumbledore les surprendrait toujours.

_**Sirius point of view:**_

" Deux heures de retenue, c'est pas trop méchant!" dit Rémus lorsqu'ils furent sorti du bureau du vieux fou.

" Il aurait pu être généreux et nous donner toute une semaine! se plaignit James. ca aurait occupé toutes mes soirées de la semaine! Et puis, je ne vis que pour ces heures moi!"

" Allons Cornedrue! lança Sirius. Fais un peu marcher ta cervelle! Tu sais bien que si Dumbledore ne nous donne pas plus c'est parce qu'il sair que nous aimons être en retenue. Et les punitions ne sont pas faites pour plaire! En tout cas, c'est vraiment un malade ce type! J'adore: à chaque fois qu'on va dans son bureau, on a le droit a une anecdote du début du siècle."

" Tu es trop gentil Siri'! dit Rémus. Dumbledore doit être un peu plus vieux que ça quand même!"

" Oui! Dans le genre 15 siècle!" ajouta James.

" Et encore..." fit Lunard.

" Avant Jésus Christ?" proposa Sirius en éclatant de rire et entraînant ses amis avec lui.

Au même moment, Alice McCornick apparut devant eux, les joues extrêmement rouges.

" Euh... Sirius... je peux te... je peux... te... te parler? bégailla-t-elle.

" Maintenant? C'est que je suis assez occupé et..."

" Tu nous rejoint Patmol!" lança James en continuant son chemin avec Rémus.

_" Bande de lâcheurs!_ pensa Sirius._ Ils me laissent toujours me débrouiller avec les pommées de service!"_

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" demanda-t-il tout de même d'un air ennuyé à la brunnette.

" Euh... je... je ... je..."

" C'est le seul mot de ton vocabulaire!" s'impatienta le jeune homme.

Alice vira au vert cramoisi et se jeta à l'eau.

" Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?"

La phrase avait été jeté comme ça, le plus vite possible. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun.

" Attend une petite minute. HEY! JAMES, REMUS! hurla-t-il en s'attirant les reggards de tous les élèves présents dans le couloir alors que McCornick se ratatinait pour passer innaperçut et que les appelés se retournaient. MCCORNICK VEUT SAVOIR SI J'AIMERAIS SORTIR AVEC ELLE! VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI?"

" PAS D'ACCORD! s'écria Rémus. ELLE EST TROP PETITE!3

" ET TROP MAIGRE!" ajouta James.

" TROP DE BOUTTONS!"

" ET PAS ASSEZ DE POINTRINE!"

" ET PUIS... COTE FORME DU CORPS, C'EST PAS CA!"

" OUAIS! SES FESSES SONT PAS ASSEZ RONDES!"

Sirius se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était vraiment minuscule tant elle essayait de se cacher.

" Désolé mais l'avis de mes potes compte plus que tout!"

Et il rejoignit James et Rémus, laissant la pauvre Alice au milieu du couloir comme une andouille, les larmes aux yeux.

_**Lilly point of view:**_

Les cours de la journée étaient enfin terminés. Elle avait été longue, trés longue! Surtout que Malefoy, Lestrange et Rogue les avaient collées toutes la journée. Malefoy avait même été jusqu'à menacer Emilie si elle ne l'accompagnait pas à cette foutue soirée. Mais heureusement, connaissant le caractère bieb trempé d'Emilie, elle ne s'était pas laissée impressionnée le moins du monde et pour cause, elle avait un foutu un bon coup de pied dans les parties de cet imbécile, le faisant hurlar comme une fille. Rogue et Lestrange n'avaient pas attendu leurs restes pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

En attendant, c'était la fin des cours et elles sortaient du lycée Mais en franchissant la grille, elle stoppa net, le coeur battant la chamade. Cassandre avait même faillit lui rentrer dedans.

" Non mais ça va pas? Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes, Lils!"

Boumboum boumboum boumboum...

" Ohé Lilly!" l'appelait Emilie.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien entendre. Tout autour d'elle avait disparu et elle ne voyait plus que LUI. IL était là. Il passait devant le lycée, son lycée, en plaisantant avec deux autres garçons. Il était toujours aussi séduisant.

" Lilly tu te sens bien? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?"

" Lilly tu te réveilles?"

Elle repris brusquement le chemin de la réalité et se tourna avec un large sourire vers ses meilleures amies. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se mis à faure de petits bonds sur place en poussant des petits cris hystériques. Elle les attrapa chacune par un bras et les tira de force.

" Il est là!" it elle toute excitée.

" Qui?" demandèrent les deux autres d'une voix qui semblait signifier qu'elle était complètement folle.

" Le garçon de ce matin!"

Et là, ce fut au tour de Cassandre et Emilie de faire des bonds de joie.

" Vite Lils! Montre le nous!" s'impatienta Emilie.

Elle leur montra les trois garçons qui passaient et marmonna un faible "C'est le brun avec les lunettes..." en rougissant.

" WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh ! Une vrai bombe! Il déchire, Lils! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu parlais comme ça de lui ce matin."

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus?"

Mais le regard des deux jeunes filles se voila. Lilly continuait de regarder le beau brun à lunettes, rêveuse. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu' à cet instant précis ses deux amies accordaient le même regard rêveur au brun et au blond qui suivaient son beau gosse.

" Le brun qui l'accompagne n'est pas mal non plus!" murmura Emilie.

" Et le bond alors..." alouta Cassandre.

" C'est la troupe des beaux gosses!" déclara Lilly.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les regard des élèves qui sortaient. Elles qui s'étaient promises de ne jamais tomber d'extase devant un garçon... elles étaient justement en train de bafouer cette règle avec trois garçons qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas. Trois dieux qui étaient là pour les faire succomber, et le pire... c'était que ça marchait.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Et voila le chapitre deux est terminée et vous avez eut droit à l'apparition de Lilly ainsi qu'à différents POV. Toute la fic sera ainsi basée sur différents POV. La grosse bêtises des Maraudeurs aura lieue au prochain chapitre et la conséquence tant attendu avec. Alors si vous voulez la suite... n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewver. Kissous XXX.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous,**

Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic. Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est écrite mais j'hésitait entre deux. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie patpat et à ma nièce qui m'ont conseillées celle là! L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. L'idée m'est venue un jour de code où le moniteur était en retard et donc pour passer le temps j'ai imaginé un peu l'histoire qui va suive.

**Disclaimers: **Inutile que je me répète, tout le monde le sait: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! Tout appartiens à Joanne, la fabuleuse "maman" de Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago, les Maraudeurs, Lilly... Voila, c'est tout donc je vous met le premier chapitre et vous fait de gros kissous.

**Note: **Je sais le titre de la fic est pourri mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée du titre à donner. peut-être que je le changerais si j'en trouve un beaucoup mieux mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courrant; kissou XXX

**RAR:**

SusyBones: Salut toi! Ouaip je me disais bien aussi que quelque chose clochait dans ta review... Mais bon, c'est pas grave, ça m'est déjà arrivé ce truc. Bien sûr que James est irrésistible, il l'est toujours voyons. Mais c'est vrai que de le voir en délinquant rebel ça lui donne un petit quelques chose en plus. Lilly marrante? Oui, mais tu verras qu'il ne faut pas pousser non plus avec elle. Il y a un point limite et une fois franchit il n'y a plus de point de non retour. Merci pour le compliment, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécie ce que je fais même si je l'avais remarqué puisque tu me reviewves partout. Lol! Bon, ben maintenant, je te laisse en tête à tête avec le chapitre 3. Kissous XXX

mymi 77: Tu voulais que j'upload vite? Ben j'espère que c'est assez rapide pour toi mais si ce n'est pas le cas, laisse une review et envoie la plainte à mon avocat qui me passera le message. Lol! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise en tout cas et big kiss XXX

Perruche Cevenole: Tu veux connaître la méga grosse bêtise que vos faire nos héros préférés? Celle qui va rendre leur vie des plus intéressante? Eh ben, sois en sûre, ce chapitre te plaira parce qu'il répondra à tes attentes. Je te laisse avec ce chapitre que je suppose tu es trés pressée de lire et gros kissous XXX

Lunarde: Ma chtite lulu, ça ne te réussi pas de me fréquenter! Tu deviens une vraie sadique. Je dis quoi moi aprés à ta mère? Pour tes cours de philo... ben... sans commentaire. Je te les rends demain, promis. Et merci de prendre les cours de philo et de nous les passer ensuite. Comme ça, Pat et moi on peut améliorer nos fanfictions. Je t'adore ma lulu et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Kiss XXX

gotika: Je suis vénérée? COOL ! J'ai la classe comme ça! Lol! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions mais continues de me lire et tu sauras. Niark niark niark. Non, désolée m'en veut pas mais n'hesite pas à me reviewver. Kissous XXX

Lily(ne): Va pour Lily avec un seul L mais je crois que je vais faire un sondage à la fin de ce chapitre. James est toujours craquant et c'est vrai que des fois - enfin je sais pas pour toi mais moi c'est toujours- on envirait Lily. Elle a de la chance de se taper un mec pareil. C'est le gars parfait! Je veux le même mais malheureusement c'est toujours des imbéciles qui me courent aprés. La vie est injuste tu trouves pas. Alors je décris mon futur petit copain ( ouais, je peux toujours rêver mais bon...) à travers les traits et le caractère de James. J'en ai de la chance, non? Lol! Kissous.

**C'est fini pour les RAR, place maintenant au:**

**Chapitre 3,**

Intrusion à Notre Dame,

" Il faut faire quelque chose, je n'en peux plus! dit la voix d'Ipérite. Ils n'ont absolument aucun respect pour nous. L'autre jour, Potter s'est littéralement foutu de ma gueule - pardonnez-moi l'expression mais c'est le mot; ce matin Black a mis un crapeau dans mon bureau; et à midi Lupin a "accidentellement" renversé son assiette de spaghettis sur ma tête. Le pire, c'est que les punitions rebondissent sur eux sans les atteindre! Je vous le répète, Albus: Il faut agir !"

" Argon a raison! annonça la voix du professeur Sinistra qui enseignait les mathématiques. Ils sont peut-être trés intelligents mais ils sont totalement immatures! Hier aprés-midi, ils n'ont fait que discuter pendant mon cours et quand je leur ai demandé de nous éclairer sur le sujet de leur conversation, Black s'est levé et m'a dit qu'il était occupé à faire part à ses amis qu'il pensait que j'étais un trés bon _coup._ Et puis potter s'est levé à son tour et a ajouté qu'il pensait bien que j'avais une belle paire de fesses -selon ses propres termes- mais qu'il préférait éviter de toucher quelque chose qui appartenait à un prof à la con -aussi selon ses propres termes. On aurait pu croire que c'était terminé et que j'avais eu la plusbelle honte de ma vie mais non, ce n'était pas suffisant pour ces messieurs car Lupin s'est lui aussi levé et a déclarer qu'il préférait encore se raser la région... pubienne -excusez-moi- que de coucher avec une prof qui pourrait lui faire des cours pendant l'action."

" Cette bande de chacals a mis des boules puantes dans mon bureau la semaine dernière! Et les bombabouses à la bibliothèques... c'était eux aussi !" répliqua Rusard.

" Et où sont les preuves, Argus? Quelles preuves avez-vous que ce sont bien eux qui ont déposé ces boules puantes et ces bombabouses?" demanda Dumbledore avec lassitude.

" Ne nous voilons pas la face, Albus! intervint le professeur Dippet, professeur de français. Vous savez aussi bien que nous que ce sont eux. Vous connaissez leur réputation!"

" Je la connait, en effet!"

" Et cette histoire de "_ Maraudeurs qui maraudent 24h/24 parce qu'ils aiment marauder!"_. C'est grotesque! reprit Ipérite. De plus, leurs parents ne répondent même pas aux courriers que nous leurs envoyons..."

" Albus... affirma Dippet. Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup ces trois garçons: ils vous font rire, vous avez l'impression de retourner en enfance, vous vous revoyez plus jeune à travers eux... Mais je vous assure... Une farce ou deux dans la semaine, passe encore! Mais 5 dans la journée, ça dépasse les bornes ! Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour eux: le renvoie!"

Tous les professeurs présents dans la salle approuvèrent. Le directeur, quant à lui, réfléchissait. Et si... Mais oui... Aprés tout, pourquoi pas?... Minerva était une trés bonne amie à lui... et elle aussi aimait les farces étant plus jeune... Mais elle était tout de même assez restrictive... Oui, peut-être que ça pourrait leur faire du bien... et ils reviendraient changés... même s'ils feraient encore quelques faces par ci par là... juste quelques semaines... 10 tout au plus... et ensuite, ils reviendraient... oh, bien sûr! Ils feraient la tête au début... Ils ne sont pas prêts à ça... eux qui ont l'habitude de faire leurs propres lois... de lancer leur propre mode... oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire... juste un coup de fil à Minerva et c'était une affaire classée... elle ne pourrait pas dire non, en plus...

Le vieil homme regarda les professeurs autour de lui.

" J'ai une bien meilleure idée!" dit-il avec un sourire malicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_**Rémus POV:**_

Il courrait dans les escaliers, son sac de cours sur le dos. Il venait de finir de se préparer et s'apprêtait à partir au lycée. En passant devant le salon, il vit sa mère affalée sur le canapé, complètement bourrée. Le jeune homme soupira.

" J'y vais!" dit-il sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

" Hum ?" gémit la femme en relevant la tête.

" Rien! Laisse tomber!"

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme de grande taille, en costume, qui s'apprêtait à sonner. Il parut surpris en voyant le blond.

" Heu... Bonjour jeune homme, dit-il maladroitement. Est-ce que ton père ou ta mère est là?"

" ... Possible!" répondit-il d'un air de profond désintérêt.

L'homme perdit légèrement de sa contenance.

" Heu... Je suis publicitaire."

" Ca se voit! Et alors?"

" Heu... eh bien je... je frappe aux portes... et je... je fais de la pub... c'est mon métier..."

Rémus soupira d'ennui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant et surtout idiot celui-là! Mais soudain, une idée diabolique germa dans son esprit. Il afficha un grand sourire et tira le publicitaire dans la maison. Il jubilait presque de plaisr en pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Ce gars n'allait pas être déçu du voyage! Ce serait un allé simple! Il fit entrer le publicitaire dans le salon.

" Ma maman!" annonça-t-il théâtralement en montrant la femme toujours votrée dans le divan.

" Hum?" gémit de nouveau l'ex madame Lupin.

" Heu... Bonjour madame! ... Je... Je me présente... Karl Skitter, je suis publicitaire."

" Hum?"

" Heu... je... je viens faire la pub de nos nouveaux produits... si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients!"

Rémus faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire tant la situation était comique. Il tirait une de ces têtes le Skitter.

" Heu... je travaille pour la société IKEA, vous devez connaître?"

" Hum?"

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur la pile de bouteilles de bieres posées sur la petite table. Il tenta donc de lancer la conversation.

" Heu... Je... Vous avez eu du monde hier soir à ce que je vois!"

" Hum? Non... seule... enfin je crois... pas de monde... il me semble..."

" Vous deviez être avec votre fils je suppose alors?"

" Fils? ... Quel fils? Je n'ai pas de... fils... ça me dit vaguement quelque chose... Ah, oui... Gusman? Non, c'est pas ça... Argus? Non plus... Musra?... Je sais plus..."

" Bon, ben je vais vous laisser! déclara Rémus en tentant de garder un ton neutre et dégagé. Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé mais j'ai cours. Et si j'arrive en retard, les profs vont me prendre en grippe, ce serait dommage! Moi qu'ils adorent comme si j'étais leur propre fils."

Karl Skitter parut horrifié en entendant cela et tira une grimace des plus atroces à noter dans les annales.

" Non! Attendez!" s'écria-t-il quelque peu paniqué.

" Mais que se passe-t-il voyons?" demanda Rémus avec une innocence trop... innocente pour être vraie.

" Je... je vais y aller aussi!"

" Quoi? Déjà? Mais vous n'avez même pas fait votre travail."

" C'est pas grave! Je repasserais!"

Et sans laisser le temps au jeune Lupin de répondre, le publicitaire se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et se rua dans la rue. Rémus éclata de rire. Il n'était pas prêt de revenir, celui-là! Il ramassa son sac, qu'il avait posé à ses pieds, et sortit de la maison, toujours hilare.

_**Lily POV:**_

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis 3 jours. Trois longs et interminables jours depuis qu'il était passé devant son lycée avec ses amis. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, pourquoi elle pensait toujours à lui. Aprés tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle qui avait toujours refoulé les garçons pour se consacrer d'avantage à ses études, elle en était presque à baver devant un garçon à qui elle n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois. Mais son cas n'était pas aussi désespéré que celui de Cassandre et Emilie. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient jamais parlé à aucun des trois garçons et pourtant elles ne cessaient de penser au brun ou au blond qui suivaient le jeune homme. Lily soupira, le coude sur la table et la tête reposant sur sa main. Mais qui étaient ces trois garçons? Ils ne faisaient pas partis du lycée _Notre Dame_, ça c'était sûr puisqu'ils ne portaient pas d'uniformes. Ils ne restaient donc plus que trois possibilité: le lycée Montaigne ( Bouhhhhhhhh! A bas Montaigne! Je déteste mon lycée et sa saleté d'administration à la con!), le lycée St Brutus, bien que ça l'étonnerait, ou alors ils n'allaient plus en cours et avaient fini leur scolarité. A ses côtés, Emilie et Cassandre soupirèrent.

" Quelque chose ne va pas mesdemoiselles?" leur demanda le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui enseignait l'histoire.

Toute la classe se tourna vers elles et cassandre tira la langue dans un geste puérile à Lestrange, Malefoy et Rogue qui encore une fois leur lançaient des regards séducteurs.

" Non professeur! Tout va bien!" répondit Lily avec un petit sourire.

" Vous êtes sûres?" s'inquiéta-t-il tout de même.

" Oui, professeur! Ne vous en faites pas!" renchérit Emilie.

" ... Trés bien..."

Puis il retourna à son cours. Lily aimait beaucoup son professeur d'histoire. c'était un trés bon enseignant qui aimait beaucoup apprendre aux élèves ce que lui même appréciait. De plus les problèmes de ses étudiants lui tenaient beaucoup à coeur.

" Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir envie de le revoir!" se plaigint-elle.

" M'en parle pas! répondit Emilie. J'ai enfin trouvé l'homme parfait."

" Cimment tu le sais? Tu ne lui as jamais parlé à ce que je sache!"

" Oh, je t'en prie, Lils! lança Cassandre. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ces trois là sont parfait! Ne me dit pas que tu ne le penses pas quand tu repenses au beau brun qui a fait chavirer ton coeur! Je ne te croirais pas!"

" ..."

" Lils!"

" Bon d'accord, c'est vrai! Il est parfait! Tout simplement irrésistible, marrant, charmant, galant... C'est l'homme parfait! Et plus j'essaie de l'oublier, plus je pense à lui! J'en suis même venue à rêver de lui cette nuit... c'est pour vous dire!"

" Ah! Et quel genre de rêve?" interrogea Emilie avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Pour toute réponse, la rousse rougit trés fort, ce qui en disait extrêmement long aussi.

" Ahah! Prise en flagrant délit! Lily a des pensées pas catholiques concernant un beau brun!" cria Cassandre.

Lily baissa hontesement la tête. Cassandre ne venait quand même pas de le crier? Un regard autour d'elle la convaiquit que si, Cassandre avait bien crié dans la classe qu'elle avait fait un rêve érotique cette nuit. Et d'aprés le regard de Rogue, il devait penser que c'était de lui. Cassandre avait bien utilisé le mot 'brun' aprés tout.

_**James POV:**_

" Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié le sourire hypocrite qu'Ipérite abordait!" annoça Rémus à la fin du cours de phisique.

" Et Dippet, ce matin!" ajouta James.

" Et Sinistra alors! continua Sirius. Ca ne me dit rien de bon tout ça! Enfin bref! Le sourire de cette andouille d'Ipérite a bien vite disparu quand on a fait exploser notre préparation à sa salle tronche! Niark! Bien fait pour lui!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils passaient devant Rusard qui les observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous! s'énerva James. Même Rusard s'y colle maintennant! Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous avec leurs sourires diaboliques à deux lires que je leur ferais bien ravaler!"

" Brr! Ca fait froid dans le dos!" dit Sirius.

" J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils savent quelque chose que nous ne savons pas..." s'exclama Rémus.

" Ah, c'est comme ça! D'accord!" déclara James.

" James calme-toi, tu veux?"

" Non! Ils veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir! J'ai une merveilleuse idée qui va bien vite les faire disparaître ces sourires diaboliques!"

" Bravo, Cornedrue! Ca n'arrive pas souvent!" le taquina Sirius.

" Taits-toi, brave toutou! Et écoute le maître parler!"

" Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le brave toutou!"

" Que je suis le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle, le plus courageux, le plus ingénieux, le plus..."

" Oooooouuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss ! Dans tes rêves, Dents de Fourchettes!"

" Mais au moins, je n'ai pas les pattes molles! Dis-moi, Siri' d'amour! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose d'autre de mou par hasard?"

" Mais je t'em..."

" Ca suffit tous les deux! intervint Rémus. Les chamailleries de gamins se sera pour plus tard! Alors, explique Cornedrue! C'est quoi ton idée de génie?"

" Le lycée _Notre Dame_!" répondit-il simplement.

" Oh mais oui! Sommes-nous bêtes! ironisa Sirius. Seulement Cornedrue, tu devrais nous éclairer un peu plus parce que là, ton idée laisse à..."

" Sirius!" l'appela Rémus.

" Oui, Mumus chéri?"

" Ta gueule!"

" Mais..."

" Continues, Cornedrue!"

Rémus lança un regard noir à Sirius qui semblait dire _" Attention! A la mondre remarque débile, je te zigouille!"_

" C'est pas compliqué! assura le jeune Potter. Vous savez que c'est un lycée de sals gosses de riches, à papa et maman etc etc etc... J'en passe! Donc..."

" Donc... s'impatienta Sirius. Sois plus explicite Dents de Fourchettes! Aieeeeuuuu ! Rém', pourquoi tu m'a frappé?"

" Continues comme ça Sir' et je te castre, c'est bien clair?"

" Mais... Ce serait dommage pour ces pauvres demoiselles..."

" Justement! Alors abstient-toi de tout commentaire!"

" Sirius? dit James. Tu sais que t'es con? Aieeeeeeuuuuu ! Mais j'ai rien fait, moi!"

" Si, tu le provoques !"

" Et gnagnagnagnagnagnagna..." s'exclamèrent Sirius et Rémus.

Le blond leur lança un regard de tueur faisant reculer les deux garcons.

" Bon, bon, d'accord, calme-toi! Vas-y! Continues, 'Drue!" lança joyeusement Sirius.

" Heu... oui... donc... j'vais pensé y mettre un peu de grabuge!"

" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par grabuge?" demanda Patmol, toute ouïe.

" Ben... Grabuge! C'est simple! On escalade le mur et on tag la façade principale!"

" Mais c'est trés intéressant, dites-moi! Aieeeeeeuuuuu !"

" On y va à la sortie des cours à 15h30!" continua le jeune homme à lunettes.

" Oui mais faut être sû qu'on n' se fera pas chopé!" fit remarquer Rémus.

" Aucune chance! Y a jamais personne de ce côté de l'établissement en milieu d'aprem. Et au pire, si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre! On s'en est attiré des ennuis dans notre vie, alors un de plus ou de moins!"

" J'approuve et je vote pour la merveilleuse idée - pour une fois- de Cornedrue." approuva Sirius.

" Ok!" affirma Rémus.

A présent, c'était à leur tour d'arborer un magnifique sourire méchemment diabolique, et cela ne rassura pas leurs professeurs.

A 15h30, ils étaient enfin devant le fameux lycée. Ils allaient bien rigoler. James s'imaginait déjà la tête des élèves quand ils verraient la nouvelle déco de leur bahut. Ils allaient mourrir sur place d'une crise cardiaque. Si jeune! C'était vraiment désolant!

Aprés avoir escaladé la grille d'entrée, ils s'étaient avancés vers la façade, leur bombe à la main. Ils avaient alors commencé leur petite déco personnelle. Sirius dessinait les dessins cochons qu'il gardait habituellement pour les cours de Binns, Réus dessinait Karl Skitter et la scène de ce matin, et James dessinait Turner et son caleçon rose à coeurs et petits lapins blancs.

" Haaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ! hurla soudain une voix sur leur gauche. Je vais le dire à la directrice!"

Les Maraudeurs toisèrent le garçon qui venait d'arriver. Il était plutôt petit et enrobé, des cheveux châtains clairs, le nez en pointe. C'était un élève à n'en pas douter: il portait l'uniforme représentatif de _Notre Dame_. Alors qu'ils le regardaient sans bouger, le petit gros prit la fuite. Les trois amis se lancèrent un coup d'oeil avant d'hurler chacun leur tour.

" Eh merde !"

" Le con !"

" Attrapez-le !"

Et ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur le gras qu'ils coursaient qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils venaient de déboucher sur l'arrière cours du bahut et que tous les élèves les regardaient passer à la fois surpris et scandalisés. Au passage, Sirius, qui avait une petite faim, se jeta sur un groupe de garçons et en profita pour leur piquer un paquet de gâteau.

Ils avaient enfin rattrapé le garçon qui les avait surpris un peu plus tôt et le coincaient à présent contre le mur. Aucun des trois n'avait remarqué que tous les élèves présents dans la cours avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, sans pour autant oser bouger.

" Ecoute-moi bien, toi! Tu..."

Mais James fut interrompu par Sirius.

" Cornedrue, Cornedrue... Un peu de politesse, tout de même! Tu manques de tacte!"

" Hein?"

Rémus émit un petit rire.

" C'est vrai ça! Il faut commencer par les présentations, avant tout!"

" Depuis quand tu es devenu un spécialiste en la matière, Siri'? demanda Rémus.

" C'est vrai que toi et le tact! ajouta James. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu as jeté la dernière!"

" Mais j'ai été trés gentil!"

" Ah, ça c'est sûr! 'Va te faire foutre chez quelqu'un d'autre' c'est d'un tel... d'un tel..."

" Romantisme?" proposa Rémus.

" Oui, c'est le mot que je cherchais! Merci Rémus!"

" Mais de rien!"

" C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment! se défendit Sirius. Bon! De toute façon, on est pas là pour parler de cette conne d' Alexandra! Donc je fais les présentation. Moi c'est Sirius, lui c'est James et l'autre c'est Rémus! Maintenant que tu sais qui nous sommes, tu vas nous dire comment TOI, tu t'appelles!"

" Pe.. Pe... ter... parvint-il à articuler d'une petite voix. Peter!"

" Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait! Il est à toi Jamesie! Mais ne l'amoche pas trop quand même!"

" Tu es trop bon, Patmol! ironisa James. Bon, alors écoute-moi bien Pete! ... Tu permets que je t'appelles Pete?"

Peter hocha doucement la tête.

" Pafaitù! Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux! Donc, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterais pas! Si tu as le malheur de raconter à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu devant ton... Comment vous appelez ça? Un lycée, je crois? Ouais... Moi j'appellerais plutôt ça une prison mais bon..."

" J'suis d'acc !" lança Sirius.

" Avec ça on pourrait faire un remake de la _Grande Evasion _vous êtes pas d'accord?" s'exclama Rémus.

" Je joue le rôle du prisonnier!"

" Si tu veux Sirius!"

" ... Donc si tu as le malheur de nous dénoncer, on te refait le portrait au point que même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra plus! C'est d'accord?"

Peter déglutit en positivant.

" J'ai rien entendu, moi! dit Sirius. Tu as entendu quelque chose, toi, Lunard?"

" Heu... les mecs! balbutia celui-ci. Il n'aura même pas besoin de nous dénoncer!"

" Pourquoi?" demandèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

" Parce que..."

Il prit une voix enjouée.

" Parce que la dirlo est juste devant moi, et donc derrière vous!"

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et durent admettre que Rémus ne mentait pas. La directrice était bel et bien devant eux. elle avait l'air sévère avec ses lunettes carrées et son chigon.

" Oups... déglutit Sirius. Salut, m'dame!"

" Comment ça va? ajouta james. Il fait beau temps aujourd'hui!"

" Pour commencer, vous allez lâcher Mr Pettigrow!" dit-elle d'une voix stricte et trés froide.

" Hein? C'est qui celui-là?" marmonna Sirius.

" Heu... Je crois qu'elle parle de Peter! répondit Rémus. James, lâche-le!"

" Et pourquoi je le ferais?"

" Fais ce que Rém' te dit, Jamesie! Cherche pas l'ambrouille!"

" Et si je veux pas?"

" Eh bien tu le feras quand même! Arrête de faire ton intéressant et lâche petit gros!"

" Heu... C'est Pettigrow!" corrigea rémus.

" Toi, mêles-toi de ce qui te régarde!"

" Hey! Calme-toi! Et taits-toi!"

" Taits-toi, toi-même, Rémus!"

" **Ca suffit! **cria la directrice. Dans mon bureau! Tous les trois! Dépêchez-vous!"

James lâcha Pettigrow et suivit ses deux amis qui emboîtaient le pas de la directrice. Elle les fit traverser plusieurs couloirs de l'établissement avant de stopper devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit en leur faisant signe d'entrer. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise d'y retrouver une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien: Albus Dumbledore.

_**Lily POV:**_

Il était 16h30. Les trois amies sortaient du dernier cours de la journée qui leur avait parut bien longue. En plus de ça, vers 16h00, des cris avaient retenti dans la cours et même la directrice était venu hurler. Une agitation peu commune se faisait ressentir dans les couloirs.

" Je me damande le pourquoi de toute cette agitation." avoua Cassandre.

" Oui, c'est vrai! déclara Emilie. Et pourquoi tous ces visages scandalisés et excités à la fois?"

" Y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir!" anonça Lily.

Elle s'approcha de deux filles qui parlaient trés vite, trés excitées.

" Excusez-moi mais peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi toute cette agitation?"

" Quoi? Vous n'êtes pas au courrant? Répondit l'une d'elle. Mais tout le monde en parle! Il y a trois garçons extèrieurs au lycée qui ont tagué la façade principale et qui ont poursuivit un élève dans toute la cours."

" Ils étaient à deux doigts de le frapper! ajouta l'autre. Mais la deirectrice est arrivée. Ils sont dans son bureau en ce moment-même! Ils vont se faire tuer!"

Lily, Emilie et Cassandre se regardèrent un instant. Oh, oui! Ca allait péter! Surtout avec McGonagall. Cependant, elles étaient à la fois scandalisées ( la belle façade de leur lycée! Taguée! ) et admiratives. il fallait vraiment ne pas avoir peur de la mort, et même être suicidaire, pour se mettre McGonagall à dos. Mais ce n'était pas pire qu'Ombrage, leur professeur de français. celle là, c'était une vraie plaie. Au point que personne n'osait jamais la contre-dire.

" Je me demande ce qu'ils ont tagué..." déclara Emilie, pensive.

" Venez on va voir!" lança Cassandre.

Elles se dirigèrent ainsi vers la sortie pour 'admirer les chefs d'oeuvres' qui recouvraient le mur d'entrée.

" Oh! Mon Dieu !" s'exclama Cassandre.

C'était la bonne réplique mais Lily se voyait incapable de réagir. Le mur avait, comme ainsi dire, été divisé en trois parties égales. Sur le mur de droite, on pouvait voir dessiné un homme hurlant au secours, se tenant la tête dans les mains, la bouches garndes ouvertes, avec derrière une femme couchée sur un canapé qui semblait complètement dans les vapes. Sur celui de gauche était représenté un garçon rouge de gène, une déchirure dans le pantalon laissant apparaître un caleçon rose à coeur et petits lapins blancs, et des gens tout autour se fouttant littéralement de sa gueule. Et alors là, le meilleur, le top du top, le dessin du milieu. Deux filles et un garçon sur un bureau professoral en train de faire des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pronocer pour les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles d'entre nous.

" Moi, j'trouve que ceux qui ont dessiné ça ont du talent!" admit Emilie.

" 'Milie!" s'indigna Lily.

" Quoi, Lils? Admet que même si ce n'est pas trés catholique comme dessins... c'est trés bien dessiné!"

" Je n'admettrais tien du tout! Il faut vraiment pas être géné pour dessiner... CA! Ces immondices!"

" A votre avis, comment ça se passe au bureau de McGo?" demanda Cassandre.

" On va voir?" proposa Emilie.

" Oui! trancha Lily. Je veux pouvoir entendre McGo les assassiner sur place. Et voir la tête de ces abrutis sans cervelle!"

Elles retournèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent la direction du bureau de la directrice; mais le professeur Ombrage bloquait le passage. Elle ne laissait passer personne. Ne voulant pas se frotter à cette... harpie, elles abandonnèrent leur idée et rentrèrent chez elles.

_**James POV:**_

**" QUOI ?"**

Trois cris masculins avaient retenti das le bureau de McGonagall. james était suffoqué et restait interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et apparemment, Sirius et Rémus étaient dans le même état.

" Vous êtes complètement cinglé! conclut Sirius, traduisant les pensées de James. Ce sera sans moi!"

Dumbledore était complètement barge. Aprés s'être fait incendier pendant prés d'une bonne demie-heure pour leur acte insouciant, le vieux fou leur avait posé un ultimatum. Ils n'auraient aucun problème avec la justice s'ils concentaient à nettoyer tous leurs graffitis ET s'ils acceptaient de devenir élève de_ Notre Dame _pour les dix prochaines semaines. Même McGonagall était d'accord. Mais devenir élève de ce lycée revenait à les enfermer dans une prison étroitement surveillée, comme Alcatraz. En plus, il leur faudrait porter des uniformes et supprimer les farces de leur vie, jusqu' à présent si magnifique - mais plus pour longtemps s'il avait bien compris. De toute manière, les farces, ça, personne ne pourrait les empêcher de les commettres. Mais l'uniforme... Ca jamais, c'était hors de question!

" Je ne porterais jamais ces choses que vous appelez uniformes! s'emporta le jeune Potter. Plutôt être envoyé au bagne que de mettre ces horreurs!"

" Sans moi non plus! s'étrangla Rémus. Alors là, vous pouvez me torturer et me vider de mon sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ce sera non, non et encore NON !"

" Croyez-vous avoir le choix, messieurs? leur demanda Dumbledore. Parce que moi, j'en doute fort! Cela vous fera le plus grand bien!"

" C'est hors de question! répliqua James. Quant à cette idée de nettoyage, vous la virez de la liste! Vous êtes atteint, c'est pas possible! Vous vous êtes échappé de l'asile étant plus jeune, j'en suis sûr!"

" Vous descendez dans mon estime, professeur! ajouta Sirius. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, professeur mcGonagall!"

" Heu... Sirius?" intervint Rémus.

" Oui?"

" Tu ne la connais que depuis 30 minutes, je te signale!"

" Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change?"

" Complètement loufoque! maugréa James. Tous les deux!"

" De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix! trancha Dumbledore. Cette conversation est close! Je veux vous savoir ici, demain, à 7 heures! Vous commencerez le nettoyage de vos bêtises! Et à 8 heures, vous commencerez avec un cours d'anglais donné par votre nouvelle directrice elle-même! Et bien sûr, vous porterez ces 'choses que nous appelons uniformes'!"

Les trois amis le regardèrent avec colère.

" Vous ne vous débarasserez pas de nous aussi facilement! le prévint Sirius. Ce sera intenable ici! Les farces danceront par milliers chaque jour!"

" Si j'étais vous, professeur, je me tiendrais sur mes garde à partir de demain!" déclara Rémus.

" Faites même attention aux lettres piégée, on ne sais jamais!" l'avertit Sirius.

" Et aux bombes aussi! ajouta James. Ca se trouve facilement ces machins de nos jours!"

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

" Serait-ce des menaces, messieurs?"

" Parfaitement!" répondit James.

" A cause de vous, je devrais supporter mon fraternel même au lycée! s'emporta Sirius. Je ne le supporte pas assez le soir quand je rentre, d'aprés vous? Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça! Vous n'en avez pas le droit!"

" Eh bien, nous le prenons, Mr Black! s'exclama McGonagall. On ne vous retiens plus! Vous serez ici à 7 heures pétente demain! Vous commencerez le nettoyage de la façade principale! Ensuite je vous donnerais vos uniformes et vos emploies du temps! Puis, vous commencerez les cours avec moi!"

Cette fois, c'était de la haine qu'on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux. Toujours aussi furieux, ils sortirent du bureau en claquant la porte et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de ce lycée de dingues.

" Je vais me venger! maugréa Sirius. Je le jure sur mon honneur de Maraudeur: il le regrettera le vieux fou!"

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

Un chapitre grandement fini qui vous en apprend pas mal sur la suite de l'histoire. ils sont furieux et comptent bien se venger. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, aussi minuscule soit-elle, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Voilà, je vous fais de gros kissous mais ne partez pas tout de suite, je fais un petit sondage. Kissous.

**Sondage:** Voilà, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous préfériez le prénon Lily avec un seul L. Seulement voilà, moi j'ai pris pour habitude de l'écrire avec deux comme en français. J'avoue, je préfère cette écriture. mais j'aimerais connaître contre préférance pour savoir comment je dois l'écrire. Un L? Deux L? C'est à vous de me le dire! Alors votez et éliminez le mallion failble. Kissous à tous XXX.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous,**

Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic. Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est écrite mais j'hésitait entre deux. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie patpat et à ma nièce qui m'ont conseillées celle là! L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. L'idée m'est venue un jour de code où le moniteur était en retard et donc pour passer le temps j'ai imaginé un peu l'histoire qui va suive.

**Disclaimers: **Inutile que je me répète, tout le monde le sait: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! Tout appartiens à Joanne, la fabuleuse "maman" de Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago, les Maraudeurs, Lilly... Voila, c'est tout donc je vous met le premier chapitre et vous fait de gros kissous.

**Note: **Je sais le titre de la fic est pourri mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée du titre à donner. peut-être que je le changerais si j'en trouve un beaucoup mieux mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courrant; kissou XXX

**RAR:**

Perruche Cevenole: Excellent le coup des dessins? Et un peu vache sur les bords quand même, non? Lol! Mais bon, ils sont sadiques comme pas possible dans cette fiction. Merci pour la review et d'avoir répondu au sondage également. Kissous XXX.

Loulou la chouette: Ma chtite chouette à moi! Ouais ils se plaignent mais bon, ils peuvent pas savoir non plus sur quoi ils vont tomber. Non, en effet c'est pas gentil c'est même horrible! Mais venant d'eux plus rien ne nous étonne n'est-ce pas ma lou? Big Kissous XXX.

SusyBones: Encore un seul L ... Bon, c'est décidé ce sera Lily avec un seul maintenant, comme ça j'aurais plus de plaintes. Il te tarde la nouvelle confrontation Lily/ James? Ben... Bonne nouvelle c'est pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant et kissous tout plein XXX.

Arie-Evans: Deux semaines pour poster c'est assez rapide? J'espère que oui parce que avec tous ces p...s de devoirs qu'on me donne dans mon lycée de mer2, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster plusieurs chapitres de fics. Surtout qu'il faut que je me presse d'en envoyer deux de deux autres fictions. S'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques? Non! Je vois pas où tu as eu un doute alors si tu pouvais m'éclairer... Merci encore pour la review et kissous XXX

kiri: MOI? Abandonner une fanfiction? Jamais de la vie! J'aime trop les écrire pour ça! Et puis j'aime pas commencer à en lire une si c'est pour jamais avoir la suite. Alors moi, qui connais ça, je me mets à votre place, à vous lecteurs, et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire. Seulement il se peut que j'ai certains retards dans les updated mais rien de plus. C'est vrai que ça leur donne un charme en plus aux Maraudeurs d'être aussi... turbulents et méchament.. mauvais! Merci pour la review et kissous XXX

_**Chapitre 4:**_

Le début du carnage,

" Il me le paiera! Je me vengerai! Je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever! Il regrettera bien vite le jour de sa naissance!"

James avait ruminé toute la nuit, imaginant les pires tortures qu'il ferait subir à son directeur - ou plutôt ex-directeur! Et même maintenant, alors qu'il marcahit d'un pas lent vers son destin fatal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Dumbledore ouvrant une lettre qui lui exploserait à la tronche, répendant toute l'étendue de sa cervelle sur les murs blancs de son bureau.

Il était 7h10. Il arriverait en retard mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. La courtoisie n'avait jamais été son fort. Surtout qu'en plus, là, il venait pour récurer les murs! Arrivant devant le lycée, il constata que Rémus et Sirius étaient là aussi, d'une humeur massacrante. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas prés non plus à à nettoyer des grafittis.

" Je ne rentrerais pas dans ce bagne! déclara Sirius. Hors de question!"

" Tu crois qu'on a le choix! grogna Rémus. Si on ne le fait pas, c'est le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur qui va nous y faire rentrer par la peau des fesses!"

" Servait!"

" Comment ça?"

" Ben oui! On a une nouvelle directrice maintenant!" dit Sirius d'un ton amer.

" Oui mais c'est Dumbledore qui va recevoir nos notes et nos carnets de farces!"

" 'Lut!" annonça James en arrivant à leurs côtés et tirant une vraie tête d'enterrement."

" 'Lut Jamesie!" grommela Patmol.

" Qui est mort?" demanda le châtain.

" Ma dignité!"

" Ah bon? Moi je croyais que c'était Dumbledore!"

" Dumbledore?" s'étonna Rémus

" Oui! J'ai rêvé toute la nuit qu'il se fouttait de nous pendant qu'on nettoyer leur mur à deux lires... Il riait, riait, riait, et riait encore... Si bien qu'à la fin je lui ai donné un bon coup de poing dans sa sale tronche de vieux dingue cinglé et qu'il tombe raide mort! Vous savez, comme dans "True lies"! C'était trop bon sur le moment!"

Rémus éclata de rire.

" Moi je trouve pas ça drôle, 'Mus! se plaignit James. Mais c'est réellement ce qu'il va lui arriver au vieux loufoque!"

" Ahhhh! Si quelqu'un voyait les célèbres Maraudeurs en ce moment..."

" Pire! Dans un quart d'heure quand on récurera les murs!"

" Encore heureux qu'on ne doit pas récurer les toilettes!"

" C'est décidé, je prends une résolution! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius en même temps. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbldore est résolument et définitivement un homme mort!"

" Hey, les frères Dupont et Dupond! Vous voudriez bien cessez ce genre de trucs!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis supirèrent en ce souvenant de la raison de leur présence ici.

" Vous êtes en retard, messieurs!" dit une voix exaspérée qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de McGonagall.

" Tiens, professeur McGonagall! Quelle bonne surprise! Comment allez-vous?" lança gaiement mais surtout hypocritement et ironiquement Rémus.

" Mauvais jour, n'est-ce pas?" continua Sirius.

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

" Mauvais jour? s'étonna-t-elle. Pour vous, c'est sûr!"

" Pour nous ET pour vous!" tonna James.

" Je vous demande pardon?"

" Oh! Vous le saurez bien assez tôt professeur!"

" Oui, ne soyez pas si pressée, voyons!"

" La patience est une vertue!"

" Bon, ça suffit! aboya-t-elle. Suivez-moi et gare à vous si je m'apperçois de quelque chose de louche..."

Les trois garçons se lancèrent un coup d'oeil et emboîtèrent le pas de McGonagall. Elle les mena jusqu'à son bureau où elle les fit asseoir.

" Tiens, c'est marrant! Cette pièce me rappelle étrangement quelque chose..." ironisa Sirius.

" Oui, moi aussi! continua Rémus. Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir..."

" Moi ça me dit un truc dans le genre Dumbledore et trahison!" grogna le troisième.

" Aaaaahhhhhh ! Oui, c'est ça, Jamesie! Merci!"

" De rien!"

Mcgonagall leur lança un regard noir -qui cependant ne parvenait pas à battre celui des Maraudeurs- et s'assis derrière son bureau.

" Vous avez le la chance, messieur! dit-elle finallement aprés les avoir observés tout un chacun à tour de rôle. Il est trop tard pour commencer Votre Grand Nettoyage... Mais ne vous croyez pas sortit d'affaire pour autant: vous le commencerez ce soir à la fin des cours et vous le continuerez chaque matin et chaque soir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit redevenu blanc!"

" C'est trop aimable à vous!" répliqua Rémus.

La directrice fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua son monologue - monologue car il n'intéressait personne. Rémus baillait, Sirius se souriat à lui-même dans le miroir derrière le bureau, et James regardait le vol d'une mouche dans la pièce.

" D'abbord vous frotterez pour en enlever un maximum puis vous finirez par un coup de peinture. Cependant, vous en aurez pour un bon bout de tempd croyez-moi! Ca ne partira pas en un claquement de doigt! De plus..."

" Et pourquoi on ne passe pas directement à la peinture?" la coupa Sirius qui avait fini d'admirer sa beauté.

" Mais parce que ce serait trop facil, Mr Black! Vous devez apprendre à assumer vos actes et leurs conséquences!"

James avait une envie folle de la frapper et il dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. A ses côtés, Sirius se tripotaient les doigts comme si ça le démendeait de les passer autour du coup de la femme assise devant lui. Rémus, quant à lui, restait extrêmement calme et avait pris la suite de James pour observer le vol oh combien majestueux de la mouche.

" Bien! poursuivit la directrice. Le professeur Dumbledore étant un trés bon ami à moi..."

" Ca on l'avait remarqué!" maugréa Sirius.

Froncement de sourcils de McGo-directrice-de-mes-deux.

" ... il m'a mise au courant de vos méfaits, messieurs les Maraudeurs! Je pense donc qu'il est plus que nécessaire de vous mettre au courant du règlement intérieur du lycée. ICI, on ne **Maraude Pas **24h/24 ET on ne se** Bat Pas**. Toute bagarre ou même farce sera sanctionnée. Il en va de même pour tout retard à un cours ou une quelconque abscence non justifiée. A ucune bataille de nourritures dans le réfectoire ne sera tolérée. L'uniforme est bien évidemment obligatoire. Pour vous trois, exceptionnellemt, les sanctions seront beaucoup plus sévères. Les retenues se feront par semaine et non par soir..."

" Cool! Ma collection augmentera plus vite comme ça!" déclara James en souriant pour la rendre furieuse.

Et ça marchait puisqu'une veine s'était mise à bettre frénétiquement sur sa tempe.

" ... Je pense en effet que cela vous affectera beaucoup plus si elles se répercutent sur vos activités du soir durant une semaine entière. Avez-vous des questions?"

" Oui, moi j'en ai une! annonça Sirius. J'ai remarqué avec grand plaisir que les filles de ce bahut avaient des jupes plutôt courtes, et je pensé-puisque c'est plus pratique- que nous pourrions peut-être glisser la main dessous. Donc je voulais savoir si vous nous en donniez l'autorisation!"

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et McGonagall plissa de petits yeux.

" Il est inutile que je réponde à cette question, vous connaissez tous trois la réponse!"

" Ca veut dire oui?" souffla Sirius à James.

" Mais bien sûr Pat! On ne va pas s'en priver!"

" Je tiens à ajouter que quiconque rira à vos farces sera également en retenue. Ainsi, si je vous prends encore à rire aux farces de Mr Black, vous savez ce qu'il vous arrivera! Et vice versa! Est-ce que c'est claire?"

Ils ne répondirent pas, étant reparti dans des préoccupations plus intéressante.

" Je prend ça pour un oui! Voilà vos emplois du temps..."

Elle leur donna les feuilles de papiers qui portaient leurs nouveaux horraires et leut fit signe de la suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent de nouveau le pas jusqu'à un vestiaire où les attendaient trois uniformes sur un banc.

" Il est hors de question que je mette cette chose! s'emporta James. Vous pouvez toujours aller vous brosser!"

" Oh! s'esclaffa Sirius. Votre prénom c'est Martine?"

McGonagall lui lança un regard meurtrier.

" Vous n'avez pas le choix, Mr Potter! Vous avez dix minutes pour vous changer! Aprés cela, je reviendrais vous chercher et nous irons en cours. Et je vous conseille de cesser de me fixer avec ces yeux noirs, tous les trois!"

Elle sortit du vestiaire tandis que James saisissait l'une des chaussures de l'uniforme et qu'il la lui lançait à la tête. Malheureusement, elle s'écrasa sur la porte.

" Espèce de vieille folle! hurla-t-il. Je vais la tuer!"

" Calme-toi, Cornedrue! conseilla Rémus. On n'a pas dit notre dernier mot!"

" Oui! Un festival de farces et attrapes s'impose les mecs!" intervint Sirius.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres des Maraudeurs.

_**Lily POV:**_

Lily avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de l'évènement de la veille. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à maudir les trois imbéciles qui avaient refait la belle façade de son lycée et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir tant elle était énervée. Même Pétunia avait été scandalisée et pour la première fois on avait pu voir les deux soeurs débattre ensemble des sanctions qui devraient être prises pour ses triples crétins à la cervelle de moineau. Lili s'était posée beaucoup de questions, notemment sur ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans le bureau de la directrice.

Sur le chemin qui la conduisait au lycée, elle avait la tête encore pleine de tout ça. Pétunia marchait un peu plus loin devant elle, entourée des garces qui lui servaient de copines et parlant avec animation de la nouvelle tendance du mois prochains. Comme quoi cette andouille perdait souvent de vu le plus important. Emilie et Cassandre l'attendaient au coin de la rue. Elles ne prêtèrent pas attention à la blonde et ses amies qui gloussaient comme des oies parce qu'un soit disant terminale aurait fait des avances à Pétunia.

" Tu parles! s'exclama Lily lorsque les deux filles lui eureut racontée ces âneries. C'est juste pour faire son intéressante! Comme si un terminale pouvait s'intéresser à cette grande perche!"

Elles parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien mais le sujet de la conversation se porta trés vite sur les trois zigotos.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver d'aprés vous?" demanda Cassandre.

" Aucune idée... Conseil disciplinaire, sans aucun doute..." déclara Emilie.

" Quoi qu'il n soit, j'espère qu'ils se sont fait zigouiller par McGonagall !" tempêta Lily.

" Personnellement je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place!" annonça Emilie.

" Ouais, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'il en est!" fit remarquer Cassandre.

" On pourrait toujours demander à McGonagall... On commence par un cour d'anglais avec elle si je ne m'abuse!"

" C'est une bonne idée!"

" Ouis mais connaissant la prof et son caractère... elle risque de ne rien vouloir nous dire."

Elle venaient d'entrer dans le lycée. A la vue du mur toujours recouvert de graffitis, les trois amies soupirèrent de honte.

" C'est horrible! On va être la honte de toute la ville!" gémit Cassandre.

" Je crois que c'était le but, Cass'!" dit Emilie.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, ayant du mal à se faufiller parmi les élèves qui regardaient le mur avec ébahissement.

" Le pire ça va être avec les élèves de St Brutus! lança Lily. Eux, ils ne vont pas se géner pour se moquer de nous!"

"Ca c'est sûr! Mais ça me fait penser que... Et si c'était un coup de leur part?" pensa la blonde à haute voix.

" Eh bien dans ce cas je ne me gêne pas pour les zigouiller!"

Ils croisèrent alors le professeur McGonagall qui discutait avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Lily en profita alors pour se baisser et fit semblant de relacer sa chaussure pour écouter la conversation pendant que ses deux amies l'attendaient, tendant l'oreille.

" Albus avait raison, disait la directrice. Ils sont intenables! Rien ne les intéresse si ce n'est faire des farces et rigoler. Ils se moquent bien du monde qui les entoure. L'un reste toujours calme quelque soit la situation, au point que je me suis posée un instant la question de savoir s'il ne prenait pas une quelconque drogue. Un autre me fait une crise de nerf parce qu'il refuse de porter l'uniforme de l'établissement; il m'a par ailleurs lancer l'une des chaussures dudit uniforme à la figure. Et le dernier à été jusqu'à me demander l'autorisation de mettre la main sous les jupes des étudiantes. De vrais monstres! Des sales gosses, je vous le dit moi! Je regrettes déjà d'avoir accepté le _petit_ service de Dumbledore. Mais venant de lui, j'aurais dû me méfier d'avantage."

" Ils sont si terribles que ça?" demanda Flitwick d'une petite voix flûtée.

" D'aprés les dires d'Albus, la totalité des professeurs s'est agenouillée devant lui et la supplié _par la grace de Dieu _de se débarasser d'eux. Honnêtement, je pense que si **LUI **n'a rien pu faire, moi-même je n'arriverais à rien. Il pense qu'un lycée plus stricte où ils devront faire le grand nettoyage ne peut leur faire que du bien. Ils devront faire tout ce qu'ils détestent le plus. ... Et aussi ne plus faire ce qu'ils aiment!"

" C'est à dire?"

La directrice soupira.

" Plus de farces, plus de bagarres... se responsabiliser aussi... Albus a même ajouté une chose étrange..."

" Laquelle?"

" Il a dit que... le coeur a ses raisons que la raison elle même ne connait pas... Etrange puisqu'il n'y a aucun rapport mais Albus a toujours été une personne étrange. Aussi, je suis d'accord avec ces trois jeunes gens lorsqu'ils disent qu'il est totalement cinglé."

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

" Enfin bon! C'est juste pour un délai de 10 semaines tout au plus."

" Et le mur?"

" Ils le nettoieront bien entendu! Même si cela doit leur prendre 20 ans, je le jure sur mon honneur, ils le remettront en état! Ils assumeront les resonsabilités de leurs bêt... Miss Evans, Miss Rose, Miss Holmes? Je peux quelque chose pour vous?"

Lily sursauta et rougit fortement.

" Euh... Non professeur!" balbutia-t-elle.

" Dans ce cas, je vous conseillerais d'aller en cours; lesquels commencent d'ailleurs dans moins de dix minutes!"

" Oui, professeur!" répondit Emilie.

Elle attrapa la rouse et la brune et les tira dans le couloir.

" De quoi ils parlaient?" demanda Cassandre.

" Tu veux plutôt dire de qui!" corrigea Emilie.

" Vous croyez qu'elle parlait de ceux qui ont... sacagé la façade?" interrogea Lily.

" Je pense qu'on sera fixée dans dix minutes! C'est une intuition!" déclara Emilie.

Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'anglais, mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaoent à entrer dans la salle Rogue, Malfoy et Lestrange s'interposèrent.

" C'est pas vrai ça! On est entourée de crétins c'est pas possible!" s'énerva Lily.

" Dégagez de là! ragea Emilie. Vos sales têtes d'abrutis nous bloquent le passage!"

" Tu ne devrais pas être aussi vulgaire, Rose. déclara Malfoy. C'est trés mal élevé!"

" Ah bon? Parce que tu y connais quelque chose toi à la politesse? Allez, bouge-toi! Ta face de rat me dérange!"

" Tu es toujours aussi vulgaire?"

" Seulement avec ceux que je ne peux pas voir en peinture! Et justement tu en fais partie!"

" C'est vraiment bête pour toi, Malfoy! ironisa Lily. Maintenant, dégagez!"

" Et si on n'en a pas envie, Evans? intervint Rogue. Personnellement, **Te** bloque le passade me rend fou de bonheur: je peux ainsi t'admirer tout à loisir. Mais le mieux, c'est quand je rêve de toi; je peux alors poser mes mains où je veux."

" Eh bien garde tes mains pour tes rêves! Parce que rien de penser que t u pourrais me toucher me... me répugne!"

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si ça avait été "son" beau brun qui lui avait fait une telle proposition, elle aurait peut-être accepté. L'image de ses mains glissant sur sa peau et la caressant teinta légèrement ses joues de rouge.

" Eh bien, eh bein! affirma Rogue. Ta réaction parle pour toi, Lily! Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet!"

Lily cligna des yeux puis sans prévenir elle éclata de rire. Rogue croyait que c'était lui? Il s'y croyait vraiment: il pensait réellement que c'était lui qui la mettait dans un tel état! Qui la faisait avoir des pensées incongrues! Qui la faisait rougir! Non mais quel naze!

" Pour toi ce n'est pas Lily mais Evans, Rogue! Ensuite, ce n'est pas à toi que je pensais mais à un garçon que j'ai rencontré en début de semaine! Un super top canon, drôle, amusant et... irrésistiblement craquant! Es-tt un super top canon, Rogue? Es-tu drôle et amusant? Es-tu irrésistible et craquant? J'en doute! Ainsi donc, tu ne me fais aucun effet et tu n'es pas le beau garçon que j'ai rencontré! D'ailleurs, tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville!"

Le sourire de Rogue s'étair figé au fur et à mesure de sa description et de son dialogue.

" De plus, renchérit Cassandre, il a deux copains tout aussi... séduisants que lui! De vraies bombes! Le châtain clair est d'une beauté époustoufflante. Il a un charme qu'on ne retrouve pas chez certains!"

" C'est sûr! ajouta Emilie. Le grand brun est dix fois mieux que toi, Malfoy. Que dis-je! Cent fois mieux! C'est le trio infernal! Ils sont irréversiblement séduisament et irréverssiblement craquants et séduisants. Lily dit que vous ne leur arrivez même pas à la cheville mais moi je dis que vous n'atteignez même pas leur petit doigt de pied!"

Les trois garçons étaient fou de rage et verts de jalousie.

" Ah oui! Eh bien attendez qu'on les croise vos belles gueules! s'emporta Lestrange. Ils ne resteront pas canons toute leur vie! Surtout avec nous en tant comme ennemis! Dés qu'on les croise on leur refait le portrait!"

Ce fut au tour d' Emilie d'éclater de rire.

" Ouais! Comme si vos lèveriez le petit doigts sur quelqu'un messieurs-je-me-préoccupe-d'abbord-de-ma-manucure! Vous risqueriez de vous fouler le poignet!"

Elles poussèrent les trois nazes et entrèrent dans la classe où elles prirent place à une table, attendant le début du cours.

_**James POV:**_

" J'ai lair d'un imbécile!" déclara James en se regardant dans un miroir.

Sirius et Rémus le rejoignirent et, à leur tour, firent face à leur portrait.

" Et moi d'un abruti!" dit Sirius d'un air sinistre.

" D'un crétin!" ajouta Rémus.

" Il me le paiera! jura James. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie! Mais je jure qu'il regrettera le jour maudit où il a osé nous faire ça!"

" Quand je pense que je l'admirais! tonna Sirius. Espèce de vieux loufoque complètement dégenté! On ne s'en prend pas aux Maraudeurs sans en subir les conséquences! Espèce de malade de la cervelle aussi molle qu'une courgette!"

" Voyez le bon côté des choses les mecs! annonça Rémus. Au moins, on aura le droit à plus de choix en matière de filles!"

" Ouais, ça c'est cool!" s'enthousiasma Sirius.

James observa ses amis comme s'ils étaient des fous.

" Vous êtes dingues! dit-il. Mais tout le monde sait que Patmol veut battre le record du nombre de filles mises dans ses draps."

Le concerné bomba le torse, fier de lui.

" En tout cas les gars, on va faire un bordel du diable ici! A la fin, ils supplieront Dumbledore de nous reprendre!"

" Eh mais j'y pense! dit soudain Rémus avec un sourire diabolique. Dumbledore n'est pas le seul coupable dans cette affaire. Vous vous souvenez? Il a dit que _certains de nos professeurs _étaient venus le voir pour _se plaindre de notre comportement plus qu'excessif._

Sirius eut un rire à faire froid dans le dos. Le rire qu'il avait toujours quant il avait une idée horrible derrière la tête. C'était mauvais ça; mais James avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

" Ipérit, Dipet, Sinistra, Binns... énuméra-t-il. Ils vont en baver! Chacun aura droit à sa "petite" farce signée Maraudeur!

" Tu as oublié Rusard! Il s'est sûrement plaind des bombabouses et des boules puantes. Sans oublier la peinture bleue dans son produit nettoyant."

" Oh non! A mon avis, le produit nettoyant il n'est pas encore au courant!"

_En effet, au même moment, un grand cri retentit dans les couloirs de St Brutus._

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

_LES SALES PETITS SALOPIAUDS ! JE VAIS ME VENGER !_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

La porte du vestiare s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall. En les voyant habillés des uniformes, son sourire s'éclaira.

" Et voila! Voua avez l'air de parfaits... de parfaits..."

Elle tira la grimace.

" ... Imbéciles! finit-elle sombrement. Mr Lupin, la chemise se met dans le pantalon! Mr Potter, tous les bouttons de la chemises doivent être bouttonnés! Mr Black, la cravate est obligatoire! Vous êtes vraiment des débraillés!"

Elle les obligea à s'habiller correctement puis elle s'approcha de Sirius et l'aida à nouer sa cravate. Elle se tourna ensuite vers James.

" Mr Potter, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de vous donner un coup de peigne!"

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et la regardèrent comme si elle était une demeurée.

" Je comprend que vous soyez une bonne amie de dumbledore!" s'esclaffa Rémus.

" Aussi dingue que lui!" ajouta James en se pliant de rire.

" Pour les cheveux de Jamesie, c'est peine perdue!" parvint à dire Sirius en se tenant au casier.

" Vous avez beaucoup d'humour!" plaisant James.

La directrice les regarda, étonnée. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait? Et qu'avait-elle dit de si drôle?

" Bon, ça suffit! râla-t-elle. Les cours ont commencé depuis deux minutes alors dépêchez-vous!"

Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire.

" Je ne me montrerais jamais comme ça! J'ai l'air d'un clown!' s'emportèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

" Oh non! Vous n'en avez pas l'air, messieurs! Vous ETES des clowns! Je ne vois donc pas ce que ça change!"

Rémus s'écroula au sol de rire.

" Relevez-vous, Lupin! tonna la directrice. Vous n'êtes pas moins clown que vos amis!"

Et elle tourna les talons, leur faisant signe de la suivre.

_**Lily POV:**_

" MsGonagall est en retard! remarqua Cassandre. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes..."

" Elle a dû être retardé par un ennui du nombre de trois!" annonça Emilie.

" Comment tu le sais?" s'étonna Lily.

" Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure, non? Je ne sais pas ce que ça cache mais..."

" ... Quoi que ce soit on le saura bien assez tôt!" termina la rousse.

La salle s'agitait et tout le monde semblait se demander ce qu'il se passait. Malfoy, Rogue et Lestrange ne les lâchaient pas du regard. D'ailleurs, si le regard de Lily avait pu tuer, ils seraient morts une bonne centaine de fois depuis leur entrée dans la salle.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à cet instant, et le professeur McGonagall entra suivie de trois garçons qui faisaient des têtes d'enterrement. Ils avaient tous les trois la têtes baissée. Le premier, châtain clair, calme, gardait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, l'air maussade. Le second, un brun aux cheveux mi-longs, serrait les poings en signe d'énervement et semblait vouloir s'empêcher de frapper quelqu'un. Et le dernier, les cheveux noirs en batailles, des lunettes dépassant du bout de son nez, regardait ses pieds et se mordait furieusement la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de lancer une pique bien placée.

Lily faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était devant elle. Toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux couleur chocolat. Bien que, là, elle ne puisse les voir. Il paraissait dans une fureur noire. A ses côtés, Emili eut un hoquet de surprise et Cassandre avait ouvert des yeux ronds en les reconnaissant tous les trois.

Autour d'elles, toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur les nouveaux venus et les filles en étaient même à baver devant leur beauté. Les sales pestes! Le brun à lunettes était à elle alors pas touche! Chasse gardée!

" Trés bien! Allez vous assoir au fond! Il y a trois place et ça m'évitera de vous voir toute l'heure durant, messieurs."dit alors McGonagall en se positionnant derrière le bureau.

" Elle n'a pas l'air de les apprécier." chuchota Emilie pendant qu'ils allaient s'assoir.

" Je dirais plutôt qu'ils l'exaspèrent! répondit Cassandre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?"

" Je n'arrive pas à y croire! dit Lily. C'est trop beau pour être vrai! Je... Vous vous rendez compte, les filles? Ils sont dans notre classe!"

" Bien! reprit le professeur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves aujourd'hui. Ils nous viennent de..."

" Salut! Moi c'est Sirius! Sirius Black!" la coupa le brun aux cheveux mi-longs.

" Moi c'est James, le plus beau gosse de la ville! Mais ne vous méprenez pas: je ne suis pas Bond!" déclara le brun à lunettes.

" Tes chevilles vont bien, Jamie? lui demanda le troisième. Moi c'est Rémus Lupin; et n'écoutez pas James: c'est un crétin prétencieux."

" Et puis c'est moi le plus beau! déclara celui qui s'appelait Sirius. Et de l'univers qui plus est!"

" Ouais dans tes rêves Sisi d'amour!" plaisantèrent les deux autres.

" Ca suffit ! s'emporta McGonagall. Potter, Black, Lupin! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire les malins et vous faire remarquer mais pour travailler!"

" Ahlalalalalala ! Quel mauvais caractère vous avez, professeur!" soupira Sirius.

Tout le monde regardait les trois garçons interloqué. Jamais personne n'avait osé parler à leur directrice de cette manière. Lily, quant à elle, émit un petit rire tandis que Emilie et Cassandre souriaient légèrement pour que le professeur ne le remarque pas. Alors comme ça il s'appelait James! James Potter! James Potter et Lily Evans! Lily Potter! James et Lily Potter! Lily et James Potter! Oui, ça sonnait plutôt bien!

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées alors que McGonagall explosait contre les trois garçons pour leur manque de respect. Elle délirait complètement. Elle devait sûrement couver une grippe. Mais un regard vers ses deux amies lui prouvèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à couver quelque chose.

" Ils sont encore plus beaux que l'autre jour! "murmura Cassandre.

" Etant donné que c'est messieurs l'ont déjà fait, dit McGonagall avec un air sévère, il est inutile de faire les présentation. Je vous prierai donc de sortir vos livres et de les ouvrir à la page 102! Et sans rochigner!"

_**James POV:**_

Quel caractère de cochon elle avait cette prof! Mais James l'aimait quand même beaucoup. Aprés tout, ce n'était pas étonnant: elle était une amie de Dumbledore. Et malgré le coup bas et la traîtise du vieux fou, James l'appréciait toujours autant. En plus il était le seul, et resterait toujours le seul, à avoir osé s'en prendre aux célèbres Maraudeurs. Il fallait vraiment être courageux pour ça... ou trés imprudent. Mais il allait quand même le regretter le vieux fou.

Il soupira et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les têtes des élèves. Il était vrai qu'elles taient charmantes les demoiselles de cette prison. Que pouvaient-elles bien avoir fait pour se retrouver là, les pauvres! Son regard s'arréta soudain sur une tête rousse et il sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Pas de doute: c'était bien la rouquine qu'il avait rencontré en début de semaine.

" Hey, Poil de Carotte! Comment ça va?" l'appela-t-il, coupant ainsi la directrice et son cours ennnuyant et s'attirant les regards de tous les étudiants.

S'entendant appeler, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Elle était toujours aussi jolie avec ses multiples tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux auburn tombant en cascade dans ses cheveux.

" Alors, t'es arrivée en retard finallement?" continua-t-il.

" Non, je me suis dépêchée et j'ai réussi à arriver à tant. Mais tu ne m'as pas faciliter la tâche!"

" Désolé mais on ne laisse pas partir un ange sans en profiter un peu!"

" Oh! s'exclama Sirius. Jamie! C'est le fameux ange qui t'a fait arriver en retard au cour d'Ipérite, Lundi? Celui auprés duquel tu as tant insisté pour lui faire perdre son inno..."

James lui donna un grand coup dans le pied.

" Aieeeeeuuuuu! Pourquoi tu m'as marché sur le pied?"

" Moi? Mais j'ai rien fait!" feint le jeune Potter.

" Sirius, tu es un sombre crétin!"dit Rémus.

" Quoi? Mais j'ai..."

" Potter, Black, Lupin!"

McGonagall semblait furieuse et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on interrompe ses cours.

" Oui? demandèrent-t-ils, synchro. En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider?"

" Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire?"

" Ca ne se voit pas assez selon vous?" s'étonna Sirius.

" Ben... On vous fait une scène de ménage." répodit Rémus.

" Oui, c'est trés instructif!" ajouta James.

" Cessez vos ânneries!"

" Potter, vous allez immédiatement me faire le pl..."

" Eh, c'est pas juste! Pourquoi c'est toujours Jamie? se plaignit Sirius. Moi aussi je veux une retenue! Ou n'importe quelle punition! Pourquoi toujour lui?"

" Parce que je suis le plus interressant, Patmol!"

" Ah oui? Je te défie Cornedrue! Montre-moi ce que tu vaut sur un ring!" plaisanta Sirius en se levant et en l'observant avec une lueur de défi.

" Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Black!" lança James.

" Bon, ça suffit maintenant! Je veux savoir ce qu'il vous prend!"

" Eh bien... avant que vous ne nous interrompiez - et c'est valable pour toi aussi Sirius- je discutais avec mon adorable Poil de carotte."

" Oui, Jamesie discutait avec son adorable Poil de Carotte et puis je l'ai interrompu et puis vous vous en êtes mêlé!" dit Sirius.

" Est-ce à vous que j'ai posé ma question, Black?"

" Non, c'est à Jamie! répondit joyeusement Rémus. Sirius tu es vraiment mal poli!"

" Désolé, Lunard! C'est une mauvaise manie que j'ai prise. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

James jubilait. McGo semblait en avoir déjà marr d'eux et la jolie rouquine les regardait avec amusement. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, la faisant rougir un peu. mais elle lui sourit d'avantage.

" Mr Lupin! Vous moqueriez-vous de moi?

" Ah, ça non! Jamais il n'oserait! intervint James. C'est pas du tout son genre!"

Il prit une pose et une vois mélodramatique.

" Vous savez, Rémus est doux comme un agneau!"

" Sauf avec ses amis! dit sérieusement le jeune Black. Une fois au CP il a mordu un garçon à la cuisse parce qu'il lui avait marche sur le pied."

" C'était ma plus belle paire de chaussure!" se défendit Rémus.

" Et au Cm1, il a donné un coup de pied dans les parties du garçon qui lui avait volé sa table à la cantine!" continuan James.

" Il savait que c'était la mienne!"

" Et à douze ans, il a mis la tête de Jonhatan Becker dans la cuvette des toilettes!"

" Il avait triché au devoir d'anglais, c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait battu!"

Toute la classe faisait de gros efforts pour s'empêcher de rire sauf trois garçons qui les regardaient avec haine, ce qui fit froncer James des sourcils. McGonagall était sur le point de laisser exploser sa rage.

" Bon! Trêve de bavardage! coupa James. Si on vous racontait toutes nos farces, vous seriez déjà morte qu'on aurait pas fini. Et moi j'ai plus interessant à faire comme de discuter avec ma jolie Poil de Carotte qui doit avoir un joli prénom."

" Eh belle blonde? Ca te dirait qu'on fasse un peu mieux connaissance toi et moi?" demanda Sirius à la blonde assise à côté de Poil de Carotte.

" Sirius, arrête d'être aussi mal poli et prend un peu exemple sur moi!"

Il regarda la brune à côté de la blonde et déclara:

" Jolie demoiselle, auriez-vous un doux prénom capable d'égaler votre éblouissante beauté?"

La jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête de gêne.

" Ou encore: si j'avais à te décrire, je choisirais tes yeux pour les comparer à des étoiles pour passer ma vie à les observer. Tes cheveux flamboyant comme le feu qui me brîleraient les ailes si jamais j'en avais. Et tes lèvres rouges comme une rose pour les effleurer d'un chaste baiser."

Il regardait la rousse dont les yeux briaillent telles deux etoiles et qui rougit à son tour en évitant son regard. La directrice, elle, perdit son self-contrôl.

" CA SUFFIT ! UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUES POUR POTTER, BLACK ET LUPIN ! MAINTENANT SORTEZ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR DE TOUTE LA JOURNEE ! ET PENDANT QUE VOUS Y ETES, RETOURNEZ A ST BRUTUS, CA ME FERA DES VACANCES !"

" Nous on veut bien! dit Sirius. Mais les profs de là-bas ils veulent plus de nous! Et puis, c'est vous qui avez accepté la requête de Dumby, pas nous! Il faut vous en prendre à vous même!"

" Ouaip, fallait pas être amie avec le vieux fou! ajouta James. Surtout que ça ne m'arrange pas, moi, de porter votre bidul machin chose que vous appelez uniforme!"

" Et puis, ne vous plaignez pas! renchérit Rémus. Le festival de farces n'a pas encore commencé!"

" DEHORS !"

" Bon, bon, d'accord! Mais arrêtez de crier! Oh, eh, belle blonde! On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à une Rose? Ton teint blanc comme la neige, tes lèvres rouges comme le sang, tes yeux bleus comme un océan... Aussi pure qu'une rose."

La jeune fille rougit à don tour, rejoignant ses deux amies.

" **DEHOOOOOOOORRRRSS ! **"

Hilare, les Maraudeurs prirent leurs affaires sortirent de la classe. Ce n'était que le début et pourtant c'était déjà bien partit pour eux.

_**Fin du chapitre 4.**_

Un nouveau chapitre de terminer et que je suis sûre vous attendiez impatiemment. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteut de vos attentes. Big Kiss à tous et n'oubliez pas de reviewver, SVP! Kissous XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous,**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est écrite mais j'hésitais entre deux. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie patpat et à ma nièce qui m'ont conseillée celle là! L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. L'idée m'est venue un jour de code où le moniteur était en retard et donc pour passer le temps j'ai imaginé un peu l'histoire qui va suive.

**Disclaimers: **Inutile que je me répète, tout le monde le sait: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! Tout appartient à Joanne, la fabuleuse "maman" de Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago, les Maraudeurs, Lilly... Voila, c'est tout donc je vous met le premier chapitre et vous fait de gros kissous.

**Note: **Je sais le titre de la fic est pourri mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée du titre à donner. peut-être que je le changerais si j'en trouve un beaucoup mieux mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courrant; kissou XXX

**RAR:**

**gotika:** Les Maraudeurs complètement barges avec une case en moins te plaisent ? Ravie de l'entendre ! Il est vrai que ça leur donne un certain charme. Déjà qu'avant ils étaient super mais là... ils sont... irrésistibles ! Ce sont de vrais sals gosses et ils font pas mal de conneries; et justement c'est ça leur problème ! Enfin, un problème... plus pour ceux qui doivent les suporter ! Merci d'avoir reviewver et pour le compliment. Ca fait vraiment plaisir et surtout de voir qu'elle te plaise autant. Kissous et bonne lecture.

**kiri: **Retourner à St Brutus bientôt ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Finallement, ils n'ont plus trés envie de partir; il faut dire qu'ils s'amusent beaucoup à Notre Dame. Pauvre McGonagall et pauvres professeurs... Bon, je vais pas plaindre Ombrege, non plus ! Faut pas pousser ! Elle, elle va en baver quelque chose de bein. Niarkniark... Kissous.

**SusyBones:** Tu vois, j'ai été rapide je l'ai posté aujourd'hui ! Et aujoutd'hui c'est pas demain donc... Lol! Laisse tomber, je crois que j'ai bu trop de coca aujourd'hui ! En tout cas, j'espère que 3 semaines c'est pas trop long à attendre pour ma plus fidèle lectrice ? En tout cas merci pour toutes tes reviews ( je te retrouve partout et c'est vraiment sympa) et merci de continuer à me lire. Le prochain chapitre de la fic de ton choix je te l'envoie en avance pour tous tes bons et loyaux services. Lol! Alors décide-toi vite. Kissous

**Perruche Cevenole:** Si je suis sadique ? Bien sûre que oui ! C'est une des raisons qui me pousse à écrire des fanfics: je peux faire souffrir tous les personnages comme je veux. Niarkniarkniark... Les nouvelles tentaives de drague ? Pour ce chapitre et pour tous les autres qui vont suivre bien entendu. Kissous et merci pour la review.

**Lune: **Ca va, moi je suis passé sur le _Poil de carotte._ Et puis James a beau dire qu'il est plus romantique que Sirius, c'est pas le meilleur non plus dans ce domaine. Mais si tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas et que tu n'arrives pas à t'y faire je peux essayer d'arranger les choses pour toi et en trouver un qui te conviendrait ! Tu n'auras qu'à me le signaler. Kissous

**Anne-Sophie: **Comment Rogue, Malfoy et Lestrange vont réagir ? C'est une trés bonne question mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu connais la réponse. Je me trompe ? Pose-toi la question aussi de savoir comment vont réagir Sirius et Régulus quand ils vont se croiser dans les couloirs du bahut ! Aieaieaie... C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Lol ! Kissous, merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

**Lunarde: **Pourquoi les bonnes idées arrivent toujours en philo ? Voyons, ma 'lu ! C'est pas compliqué ! Y a qu'à voir le prof et ses somnifères de cours ! Je devrais l'engager pour tous les soirs où j'ai du mal à m'endormir tu crois pas ? En tout cas merci de nous aider Pat et moi à la rédasction. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait. (Avis à tous ceux qui lisent cette RAR: dîtes merci à Lunarde parce que c'est en partie grâce à elle que mes chapitres arrivent assez rapidement.) Kissous ma lulu que j'adore giga trop et Bon anniv' encore.

**Loulou the chouette:** Ouaip ! ( Saut en l'air). Youpi ! ( Trible saut périlleux). Je vais avoir des boucles d'oreilles en radis ! Hein ? Oui maman, je me calme... promis maman... je serais sage comme une image... merci maman ! Mais tu n'oublies pas 'lou ! T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! MDR ! C'est pas grave, je suis pétée de la vie aujourd'hui ! En plus ma soeur me laisse de nouveau aller sur l'ordi donc ça peut aller ! Au fait, tu me confirmes ? Tu dors à la maison vendredi ou non ? Faut que je sache; mais de toute façon Sarah est pas là donc on pourra lui piquer son lit. Niarkniark... Kissous ma 'lou.

**imane:** Merci pour la 'tite review. Tu as pris la peine de reviewver juste pour me dire ce que tu en penses c'est sympa. Même si c'est court. Lol ! Kissous XXX

**NOTE: dernière petite note pendant que j'y pense. Il est vrai que pour le moment vous trouvez plus les POV de Lily et James et ce chapitre n'échappe pas à la règle. Je tiens juste à signaler qu'il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. C'est juste que pour le moment, comme les romances ne sont pas encore mises en jeu, je me base essentiellement sur eux parce que je les adore. Mais rassurez-vous quand elles commenceront vous retrouverez des POV de tous. Et ça ne saurait tarder. Il se peut d'ailleurs que je consacre par moment un chapitre à tel ou tel couple. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire. je vous fait des kissous à tous et vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5**

Nettoyage et... dérapage,

**James POV:**

Jamais ils ne s'étaient autant amusés en une journée. Ils avaient foutu un bordel de tous les diables à chaque cours et s'étaient à chaque fois retrouvés à la porte. Ils avaient même été envoyés à plusieurs reprises dans le bureau de McGonagall. C'était vraiment trop facile ! Une petite farce signée Maraudeur ou bien une petite parole sans permission et c'était le débordement de fureur assuré. James ne savait pas encore ce qui avait été le pire pour les professeurs: la feuille que Slughorn leur avait demandé de remplir pour se renseigner sur eux et dans laquelle James lui avait répondu de garder sa copie et que surtout il ne devait pas hésiter à se torcher le cul avec, où Sirius avait écrit que ce qu'il préférait c'était le sexe brutal et Rémus lui avait dit d'aller se faire voir. Ou peut-être le pied de la chaise du prof d'art plastique qu'ils avaient pris le soin de sciller avant le cours. Et pourquoi pas le cafard dans le thé du prof de philo, ce qui l'avait fait se lever en catastrophe pendant le cours. En bref la journée s'était déroulée dans la plus parfaite harmonie pour les trois amis; et ils comptaient bien garder la même ambiance jusqu'à la fin.

" C'est vraiment trop facile ! s'exclama Rémus alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la sortie à la fin de la journée. Encore quelques jours et nous auront les premiers cas de dépression les mecs."

" Combien de fois ils nous ont dit de retourner à St Brutus ?" demanda Sirius en rigolant.

" 47 fois ! répondit James."

" Parfait ! Ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, croyez-moi !"

" Vous avez vu la tête de McGo quand on est entré pour la 4ème fois dans son bureau ? On aurait dit qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque !" renchérit James.

" Jamesie, tu oublies les trois autres fois où elle était en cours !"

" Finallement je crois que ce petit séjour va me plaire !" déclara le blond.

" Oh oui, il va nous plaire ! Mais, en revanche il risque fort de ne pas être apprécié par nos hôtes ! Au fait Cornedrue, tu la connais d'où exatement la rouquine qu'il y a dans la classe ?"

" Oh ! Moi et Poil de Carotte c'est une longue - mais trés longue- histoire."

" Raconte quand même !"

" Eh bien... par où commencer ?... Je l'ai rencontrée un beau matin du mois d'octobre. Tel un ange angélique, elle mar..."

" Un ange est forcément angélique Jamesie."

Rémus la voix de la sagesse; mais qui ne sais pas se taire quand il faut...

" Tais-toi 'Mus, c'est moi qui raconte ! Donc je reprends. Je suivais à pas lents le destin fatal qui me menait à ce gros bouseux d'Ipérite quand cette adorable princesse m'est tombée dessus. Mon des..."

" Ah bon parce que maintenant c'est une princesse ? Décides-toi !"

Le brun lui donna une taloche derrière la tête.

" Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?"

" Pour fermer ta ô combien grande gueule, 'Mus !"

" Merci !" s'offusqua ce dernier tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire.

" De rien ! Mon destin allait donc m'être fatal à cause d'un vil chacal démoniaque mais il me conduisait à la plus belle créature que le monde ait jamais porté."

" Eh bien, elle plairait certainement à Ovide ta jolie damoiselle. Elle passe de ange à princesse à créature. La prochaine fois ce sera qu..."

James lui lança le regard qui faisait fuir tout le monde en tant normal. Tout le monde savait qu'un James Potter en colère... ça faisait trés mal. Il vallait mieux éviter de se le mettre à dos dans ces moments là et surtout, dans le cas de Rémus ici, qu'il se la ferme. James l'adorait mais il était tout à fait capable de l'obliger à courrir tout nu dans la ville. Imaginez un peu un Rémus Lupin courant nu dans les rues... Mieux encore, nu sous la pluie... Mais le Rémus Lupin était l'une des 3 espèces, avec le Sirius Black et le James Potter ,à absolument devoir être protégé des filles en chaleurs, encore plus dans cette tenue. Même si tenue il n'y avait pas.

" Bon d'accord, je me tais !"

" Parfait ! Cette créature m'est donc littéralement tombée dans les bars et..." **(1)**

" Oui, c'est ça Cornedrue ! Dans les bars !" se moqua Sirius alors que Rémus pouffait dans son coin.

" Oh c'est bon ma langue a fourché ! Maintenant fermez-la sinon vous pourrez vous brosser pour avoir la suite de ma merveilleuse histoire."

" Ok ok !"

" Alors en galant homme que je suis j'ai..."

" Potter, Black, Lupin !"

James se frappa la tête de la paume de la main.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?"

" Tu as tagué un mur !"

Mumus, encore et toujours la voix de la raison. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la directrice qui approchait à grand pas furieux vers eux sous les regard inquiets des élèves, peu habitués à voir leur trés chère professeur dans un tel état d'énervement.

" J'ai le droit de la baillonner ?" demanda le jeune Potter.

" Ouias, et aprés on l'attache dans un placard et on la laise pour morte !" renchérit Sirius.

" Je doute que ce soit si facile les mecs."

" Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire hypocrite sur la face. Pouvons-nous vous aider ? Nous savons que nous sommes utiles à toutes sortes de choses mais..."

" Où comptiez-vous allez messieurs ?"

" Nous ? Mais on rentrait pardi ! Quelle question !" répondit Rémus.

" J'espère que vous plaisantez ! Même si je ne goûte pas le moins du monde à votre plaisanterie."

" Heu... Non ! Nous sommes on ne peut plus serieux !" dit James.

" Eh bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je n'apprécie pas plus votre serieux que vos jeux puérils. Vous semblez oublier messieurs que vous avez un mur à récurer !"

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Mais des rires forcés.

" Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

" Hahahahaha..."

" Hahahahahahahahahahaha..."

" Vous êtes cinglé c'est ça ?"

" Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on va nettoyer votre mur ! Vous rêvez debout !"

" Oh non ! Je SAIS que vous allez le faire !"

" Bon... On l'attache et on la baillonne c'est bien ce que je dis ! Puis aprés on la laisse pour morte !"

" Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Black ?"

" Pour votre mur je suggère que vous le fassiez vous-même !"

" Peut-être vous montreriez-vous plus enclin si je parlais de votre comportement à vos parents ?"

Cette fois les rires étaient francs.

" Parents ? Quels parents ?"

" Je connais pas ce mot, moi !"

" Oh, attendez ! Ce serait pas ceux qui nous ont engendrés par hasard ? Je crois bien que c'est d'eux qu'elle parle..."

" Ah nos géniteurs ! Vous croyez qu'on risque d'avoir des ennuis avec eux ?"

Ils se regradèrent et synchro ils répondirent:

" Non !"

Et ils repartirent dans leurs rires fous.

" Bon, ça suffit ! s'énerva la directrice. Qu'ai-je encore dit de si drôle ?"

Ils ne répondirent pas, toujours pliés de rire.

" J'attends !"

Rémus ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de lui répondre mais finallement elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

" Non, finallement je ne veux pas savoir ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! Suivez-moi !"

Elle tourna les talons.

" Pourquoi ?" demanda Sirius.

" Vous allez me récurer ce mur !"

" Quoi ?" s'écrièrent les trois amis.

" Non, mais vous êtes bouchée de la nouille !" s'exclama Sirius.

" Il est hors de question qu'on lave votre putain de mur !"

" Restez polie Potter ! Et bougez-vous sinon je vous garde jusqu'à 23h00 ce soir. J'ai déjà repoussé votre retenue de ce soir..."

" Et pourquoi faire ? s'emporta Rémus. Pour nettoyer un mur !"

" On peut aller en retenue à la place ?" quémanda le jeune Black.

" Oui, le mur trés peu pour moi !" râla James.

" Eh bien vous y réfléchirez à deux fois dés à présent avant de faire des bêtises !"

Elle reprit sa marche.

" On fait quoi ? On rentre ?"

" On rentre !"

Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie mais...

" POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN ! SI VOUS NE VENEZ PAS IMMEDIATEMENT, VOUS REGLEREZ TOUT CECI AVEC LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !"

Ils se figèrent sur place.

" Rappelez-moi de me venger de Dumbledore !" maugréa le brun aux cheveux batailleux.

" Je propose le meurtre !"

" Trés bonne idée, Sirius."

**Lily POV:**

Assises à la bibliothèques, elles étaient penchées sur un devoir de français à rendre pour Ombrage le lundi suivant. Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Une chose leur torturait l'esprit: les trois nouveaux. Lily avait toujours du mal à croire que celui dont elle rêvait chaque nuit depuis presque une semaine était dans sa classe. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et maintenant elle connaissait son nom. James Potter... Pouvait-il y avoir plus beau nom au monde ? Elle en doutait. Tout en lui était parfait. De ses magnifiques yeux chocolats à ses cheveux batailleux en passant par ses lèvres... Hmm et quelles lèvres ! Celles-là même qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Et puis il était drôle, marrant, amusant, farceur... Il était parfait ! Et peu importait que les professeurs disent d'eux qu'ils étaient des sales gosses. Elle ne le pensait pas du tout. Elle soupira, l'air rêveur.

" Lily, arrête de soupirer ! Ca me dresse les cheveux sur la tête !" la sermona Emilie.

" C'est pas ma faute 'Milie... J'arrête pas de penser à..."

"... à James, je sais !"

" Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !" dit Cassandre pour la 50ème fois depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées.

" Cassandre, tu te répètes !"

" Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi s'il sont... s'ils sont..."

" Beaux ? proposa la blonde. Drôles ? Adorables ?"

" Parfait !"

" Imprévisibles aussi..." ajouta Lily.

" C'est vrai ! Sirius est vraiment... Vraiment !"

" Ils sont trop parfait pour être réels."

" Ouais mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne..." déclara la rousse.

" Laquelle ?"

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? C'est rare que Notre Dames accepte des élèves en cours d'année comme ça... Surtout aussi turbulents !"

" C'est vrai que c'est étrange ! Il faudrait peut-être..."

" Chhhhuuuuuutttt !" siffla Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.

" Excusez-nous Mrs Pince !"

" Elle a bien trouvé son nom celle-là ! plaisanta Emilie. Aussi pincée que son nom puisse l'être !"

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

" Mesdemoiselles ! Un peu de retenue, tout de même ! Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque !"

" Désolée !"

La vieille femme leur lança un regard sévère. Elles se remirent au travail jusqu'à ce que Cassandre pousse une exclamation étouffée.

" Quoi ?" demanda Lily.

" St Brutus !" souffla la brune.

" Quoi St Brutus ?" l'interrogea la jeune Rose.

" Ca vient de me revenir... McGonagall... Quand elle les a viré de son cours ce matin... elle à parlé de St Brutus..."

" Et ?" s'enquirent les deux autres.

" Elle leur a dit de retourner là-bas !"

Lily sentit comme une déchirure dans son coeur. Non, c'était pas possible... Ils ne pouvaient pas venir de... de St Brutus... N'est-ce pas ?

" C'est pas possible ! raisonna Emilie. Réfléchis Cassandre ! Jamais Notre Dame n'accepterait des délinquants de St Brutus comme élèves. Sa langue aura fourché !"

La rousse soupira. Son amie avait raison. Elle avait eu peur pendant un moment.

" Lily ! Arrête de soupirer, ça me fout les chtons !"

Mais elle ne tint pas compte de la remarque et pesta.

" Oh zut ! Avec tout ça on a oublié de demandé à McGonagall pour le mur !"

" Et merde !"

" Bon, dehors maintenant !"

Elles levèrent les yeux pour tomber sur le regard dur de la bibliothécaire.

" Mais..."

" Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ! Alors allez dehors pour discuter !"

" Quoi ? s'offusqua la rouquine. Mais..."

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse la mettre à la porte de la bibliothèque. Son lieu de prédilection...

" Viens Lily ! la tira Cassandre. Ca sert à rien de discuter ! On rentre !"

Elle ramassa ses affaires et se laissa entraîner dehors non sans lancer un regard noir à Mrs Pince.

" Vous pouvez me regarder comme cela Miss ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Ca vous apprendra à parler dans une bibliothèque !"

Et dans un geste trés puérile Lily lui tira la langue faisant s'offusquer la brave femme qui ne faisait que son travail.

" Vieille peau !" l'insulta-elle.

" Oh Lily ! Je n'ai jamais entendu de tels mots dans ton vocabulaire..."

" Moi ? Oser me mettre MOI à la porte ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Grosse andouille !"

" Allez calme-toi ! lui dit Emilie. Vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison, on pourra y faire notre français tranquillement. Et puis tu pourras voir Eryn, Lily !"

Cette dernière se calma aussitôt. Elle adorait la petite soeur de sa meilleure amie. Eryn était la plus adorable des petites filles.

**Maraudeurs POV:**

" Voilà, tenez ça !"

McGonagall refila une grosse caisse verte à Sirius. Un caisse dans laquelle se trouvaient éponges, produits nettoyants, chiffons...

" Je nettoirais pas votre mur !" s'emporta Sirius en lâchant la caisse qui par malheur tomba sur le pied de Rémus.

" Outch !"

" Oups, désolé Lunard !"

Puis se retournant vers la directrice.

" Si je nettoie votre putain de mur je vais dégueulasser mon pull ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est un lacoste et que ça coûte les yeux de la tête !"

" Ha bon ? Pourtant vous avez encore vos deux yeux Mr Black !"

James éclata de rire.

" C'est pas drôle Cornedrue ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai mis au moins une heure avant de réussir à voler la carte bleue de Marcus **(2)** pour pouvoir me l'acheter !"

" Je vous demande pardon ? Vous avez quoi ?"

" Oups, j'aurais pas dû dire ça..."

" Bon, et si on changeait de sujet ! Vous nous payez si on lave votre mur ?" intervint James.

" Et puis quoi encore Mr Potter ? Il n'y a pas écrit bourse à Rotschild sur mon front !"

" Non vous avez raison ! Il y a écrit Grosse Andouille !" souffla Rémus à ses deux amis en riant.

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. McGonagall fronça les sourcils, semblant se demander s'ils fumaient ou non de l'herbe pour toujours rigoler ainsi. Elle attrapa trois paires de gants et les leurs mit de force dans les mains.

" Hey ! C'est pourquoi faire ça ?" demanda Rémus.

" Pour éviter de vous salire les mains Mr Lupin."

" Hein ? Alors que mon pull soit bousillé vous n'en avez rien à faire mais alors que nos mains soient sales, là ça ne va plus ?"

" Et aprés ils disent que c'est nous les cinglés de l'histoire !"

" Cessez un peu de vous plaindre tous les trois ! Vous n'êtes pas tous blancs dans cette histoire, bien au contraire !"

Elle sortit de la réserve du concierge et repartit en direction du mur, les Maraudeurs sur les talons. Sirius la rattrapa bien vite et l'empêcha de continuer en se positionnant devant elle.

" Hey ! Moi je suis tout blanc comme neige ! dit-il."

" Voyez-vous cela ?"

" Oui ! Regardez ! Est-ce qu'un sal gosse qui fait des bêtises ferait un visage si innocent ?"

Pour confirmer ses dires il lui fit sa petite moue d'enfant battu à laquelle personne ne resistait. Sauf peut-être Ipérite mais lui il les détestait donc tous les moyens étaient bons pour les punir.

" Tout à fait Mr Black ! C'est justement ce regard que me lancerait un enfant en faute pour m'amadouer."

Et maintenant McGonagall venait s'ajouter à la courte liste.

" Hé ! Je ne suis pas un enfant !"

" Non Black, vous avez raison ! Vous êtes un imbécile !"

Le blond et le binoclard pouffèrent de rire.

" Vous nous rassurez professeur ! lança James. Il n'y a pas que nous qui le pensons !"

" Tu peux parler Mr-je-fais-un-caprice-de-tous-les-diables-pour-avoir-un-tatouage !" le piqua Sirius alors qu'ils reprennaient la route.

" Ouaip ! Et je l'ai eu !" s'exclama tout fier le jeune homme.

" Et comment ? T'as piqué du fric dans le porte-feuilles de Richard **(3)** et tu t'es fait tué quand il l'a vu ! Tu trouves ça malin ?" le sermonna le blond.

" Hmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Moui !"

Rémus secoua désespérément la tête tandis que les deux autres faisaient les clowns. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, ce fut le petit sourire amusé de McGonagall. Ils étaient des sals gosses, des délinquants, des imbéciles et tout ce qui va avec... mais ils remettaient un peu d'ambiance dans son monde monotone et au fond d'elle elle les aimé bien. Albus avait raison: on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir trop longtemps pour leurs ânnerie.

" Bien ! Messieurs nous y sommes !"

Les trois amis regradèrent le fameux mur.

" Franchement je vois pas pourquoi vous voulez qu'on enlève ça !" dit James.

" C'est vrai, ça met un peu d'ambiance et de couleurs." continua Rémus.

" Et puis c'est trés bien dessiné, non ? ajouta Sirius. Vous voyez là ( il montra le magnifique dessin qu'il avait fait), c'est Alicia Spinett et moi sur le bureau du professeur de physique. Il a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand il nous a surpris..."

" Dommage ! T'aurais pu essayer de l'achever Patmol ! On aurait été débarassé !"

Le professeur toussa.

" Je retire tout ce que je viens de penser ! râla-t-elle. Vous n'êtes que de triples andouilles ! Quant à vous Black, si je vous surprends dans une telle position sur mon bureau - ou celui de qui que ce soit d'autre- je peux vous promettre qu'il en sera finit de vous !"

" Oh ! Des menaces ? Venant d'un professeur ? Booouuuhhhhh, j'ai peur !"

" Attention Sirius ! Elle serait capable de te faire porter un caleçon dans le même style que Turner !" plaisanta Rémus.

" Hein ? Oh non, beurk ! Bon d'accord ! Je serais sage comme une image ! Du moment que vous ne me faites pas porter les mêmes sous-vêtements que ce minable !"

" Et maintenant ?" demanda le blond au professeur.

" Maintenant quoi, Mr Lupin ?"

" On fait quoi ?"

" On se dore au soleil !"

" Cessez de vous ficher de moi et nettoyez-moi ce mur. Je reviens dans 1h et je vous préviens... Je vous surveille !"

Elle fit un signe de main vers le ciel et montra la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur la cours."

" C'est comme ça que vous nous avez vu hier, hein ?"

" Je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi bête que je le pensais Mr Lupin. Mais... Je crois que je vais rester quelques minutes pour m'assurer que vous commenciez bien le travail !"

" Et gnagnagnagnagna... lança Sirius en mâchant sa langue. Elle m'énerve !"

" C'est réciproque Mr Black !"

Elle se pencha sur la caisse que Sirius avait posée, attrapa trois éponges et du produit nettoyant et leur fourra dans les mains.

" C'est à vous messieurs !"

**James POV:**

Il avait une envie folle de l'étrangler. Lui ! Récurer un mur ! Non mais on aurait tout vu ! C'était une honte de le faire travailler; lui, James Richard Potter, et de l'obliger à nettoyer un fichu mur. Surtout qu'il était mieux comme ça ce mur.

Il arracha d'un geste sec le produit nettoyant des mains de sa nouvelle directrice.

" Vous aussi vous me paierez cet affront !"

Et il se mit à frotter.

" Traîtresse !" grogna Sirius en suivant son meilleur ami à la tâche.

" Lâcheuse !" s'y mit Rémus en frottant à son tour.

" Il faut vraiment être une andouille pour être une amie de Dumbledore !"

" Surtout pour accepter l'un de ses plans à deux balles !"

" Il faut être cinglé pour oser s'en prendre à nous !"

" Oui, on ne s'en prend pas impunément aux Maraudeurs..."

"... sans en subir les conséquences !"

" Vos menaces ne me font ni chaud ni froid messieurs ! Maitenant taisez-vous et frottez !"

" Vous nous le paierez !" jura Sirius.

Et ils frottèrent en lui promettant plusieurs morts toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres. 20 minutes plus tard, elle les avait laissés seuls à la tâche mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à continuer puisqu'ils étaient sous haute surveillance.

" J'en ai marre de frotter ! En plus ça part pas, on frotte pour rien !"

" Je vous promets que je vais la tuer !"

" Du calme tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas en la tuant qu'on va arranger les choses !"

" 'Mus ? Comment tu fais pour toujours rester aussi calme ?"

" Ouais ! Arrête la bière à ta mère si tu veux mon avis !"

Ils frottèrent encore...

" C'est saoulant de frotter !"

" On est vraiment tombés bien bas !"

" Le volley me manque !"

" Ouais moi aussi !"

" Et moi les échecs !"

Sirius et James se regardèrent un instant.

" Explique-nous pourquoi tu aimes tant les échecs 'Mus déjà ?"

" Franchement je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans un jeu avec des pions qu'il faut juste bouger sur un plateau !"

" Comment t'as pu t'inscrire au club ? C'est nul !"

" C'est mieux que de frapper dans un ballon pour le passer derrière un filet !"

" Quoi ? s'offusqua James. Mais c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ça ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris l'art subtil que le volley représente ? C'est le sport le plus magnifique du monde ! D'ailleurs je me demande comment l'équipe du collège va faire sans son merveilleux capitaine !"

" Sans nous surtout ! On était là pour sauver les apparences mais là... Ils vont se faire écraser par leurs futurs adversaires !"

5 minutes plus tard...

" Mais les échecs, 'Mus... Comment tu peux... ?"

" Ha oui, c'est vrai ! De grosses andouilles comme vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Il faut de la logique, de l'intelligence... Bref que des aptitudes que vous ne possédez pas !"

Sirius lui jeta son sceau d'eau à la figure, le vidant par la même occasion. Rémus était trempé jusqu'aux os tandis que les deux autres étaient hilares.

" Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh ! C'est froid ! Sirius !"

" Oui ?" demanda innocemment ce dernier.

Mais au même moment une grande vague d'eau froide le submergea. Rémus lui avait à son tour jeté son sceau à la tronche. James était plié en deux.

" Aaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhh ! C'est glacé !"

" Ca c'est pour m'avoir jeté le tien d'abord !"

James n'en pouvait plus. Il était sûr qu'à force de rire comme ça il allait se fêler une côte. Peut-être même plus. Il était tellement hilare qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite des regards complices de ses deux amis, ni même que Rémus lui arrachait son sceau d'eau des mains, ni même qu'il brandissaient soudain ledit sceau vers lui, ni même que...

" Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh ! Bande de sals traîtres !"

L'eau était glacée. James lança un regard meurtrier à ses deux amis qui, comme lui auparavant, se fendaient la poire.

" Mouarfmoaurfmouarf... Tu devrais voir ta tête Cornedrue !"

" Mouarfmouarfmouarfmouarf... On dirait Rusard quand il a vu qu'on avait peint Miss Teigne ! Mourafmouarfmouarf..."

" Vous êtes trop cons !"

_**Lily POV:**_

" J'arrive toujours pas à y croire !"

" Cassandre tu te répètes !"

Lily pouffa. Elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie pour se rendre chez Emilie et bien sûr le sujet de coversation portait encore sur James Potter, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin.

" T'es mal placée pour te foutre d'elle Lils parce que je te signale que t'es pas mieux avec tes profonds soupirs. Tu fantasmes tout haut ma pauvre !"

La rousse faillit s'étouffer.

" Même pas vr..."

Mais elle s'arrêta net, tout comme ses deux amies. Là, elle pouvait dire qu'elle fantasmait. Les trois garçons de leurs pensées étaient là. Jusque là, rien de grave sauf peut-être que rien qu'à le voir elle fantasmait déjà. Mais là... là c'était encore pire ! Ou non ! C'était mieux. Ils étaient complètement trempés et... James avait retiré son T-shirt se retrouvant torse nu. Il avait un torse vraiment... vraiment parfait, c'était le mot. Juste ce qu'il fallait de muscle, des abdominaux... Hmm... Il était à croquer. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus batailleux que d'habitude, surement à cause de l'eau... et il avait retiré ses lunettes, lui permettant ainsi de mieux voir ses yeux chocolats qui avaient une certaine lueur malicieuse à ce moment. Et il riait en foutant une éponge dans la figure de Sirius. Hmm...C'était trop... trop...

" C'est chaud !" s'exclama Emilie à ses côtés.

Cassandre et Lily se contentèrent d'approuver. Parce que James n'était pas le seul à faire profiter de sa perfection. Non, Rémus et Sirius aussi avaient retiré leurs T-shirt.

" Là je fantasme debout !" murmura Lily.

" Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi !" lui dit Cassandre.

" Putain ce corps !" lança la blonde.

" Tu pouvais pas être plus explicite 'Milie."

" Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils veulent qu'on les viole ou quoi ?"

" Je suis partante ! déclara la rouquine. Je sais que ça se fait pas de penser de telles choses mais alors là... C'est trop !"

" Moi aussi je suis pour ! 'Milie t'as eu une bonne idée ! Mais... on fait comment ?"

" Bonne question ! On peut déjà se rincer l'oeil c'est déjà ça !"

" Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de se promener comme ça ?"

" On va pas s'en plaindre !"

Elles étaient toujours figés bavant presque devant ce spectacle. Du moins pour Lily en tout cas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle jouait les voyantes et que des pensées pas trés catholiques venaient de la submerger. Quoi que... Depuis qu'elle le connaissait...

_" Imagine-le nu Lily ! Il doit être parfait ! Ses jolies petites fesses bien rondes ! Sous la douche ! Et mieux... Avec toi ! Imagine ses mains si parfaites sur ton corps... te caressant... ses lèvres sur les tiennes... et glissant sur ta peau... Hmm..." _

Mais une voix hurlant au-dessus de sa tête la sortie brusquement des pensées malsaines qui l'avaient submergées.

" **POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Attendez un peu que je descende ! J'arrive !"**

Elle leva la tête et eut juste le temps de voir la tête de la directrice disparaître avant d'entendre des éclats de rire hystériques.

_**James POV:**_

La blague des sceaux d'eau avait été le point de départ d'une longue lutte dans laquelle chacun se prit éponges, gants, chiffons, produits nettoyants, eau glacé qu'ils étaient parti chercher aux robinets... dans la figure. Ils avaient même finit par enlever leurs T-shirt trempés et James ses lunettes en plus parce qu'elle ne cessaient de glisser sur son nez à cause des gouttes d'eau qui y glissaient doucement. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en batailles et des mèches rebelles lui tombaient devant les yeux. D'un geste de la main il les chassa et attrapa Sirius pour lui foutre son éponge dans la figure.

" Hmfffmbl... fmlblfffm..."

Rémus se tenait les côtes et James retira l'éponge.

" Quoi ? J'ai pas compris, Pat..."

" Espèce de salop !"

" Reste poli avec tes supèrieurs !"

Et il lui remit l'éponge dans le nez.

**" POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Attendez un peu que je descende ! J'arrive !"**

Il leva la tête et éclata de rire en voyant la tête de McGonagall qui les regardait avec colère puis disparaître derrière sa fenêtre.

" Oh ! Elle doit pas être contente !" remarqua Sirius.

" On va encore se faire engueuler !" dit Rémus.

" C'est censé nous faire peur ?" demanda de nouveau Sirius.

" Non ! répondit James. Au fait Sirius... J'ai pas terminé..."

" Terminé quoi ?"

" Ca !"

Et une éponge puante de plus dans la figure du brun.

" Hmmppffmm..."

" Hey les mecs, on a des admiratrices." leur signala soudain Rémus.

Sirius parvint à se dégager de la prise de son meilleur ami.

" Hein ? Où ça ?"

" Oh Sirius ! Arrête de réagir comme ça ! C'est pas comme si on n'était pas habitué..."

" T'as raison Cornedrue mais si je te disais que ta connaissance fait parti de nos admiratices... ?" le taquina Sirius.

" Connaissance ? Quel connaissance ? Il faut dire que j'en ai tellement !"

Rémus lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

" Le mot "rouquine" tu connais ?"

" Hein ? De quoi... ?"

" Bon ! Faut pas s'embêter avec lui: il est trop con !"

Le jeune Black rit à l'insulte de son ami.

" Euh... Sirius ? T'es pas mieux je te signale !"

James eut un sourire mauvais alors que son regard tombait sur une jolie rouquine qui, accompagnée de ses deux amies, les regardaient, amusées.

" Hey ! Poil de Carotte !" l'appela-t-il en s'approchant avec les deux autres Maraudeurs.

" Comment ça va les filles ?" demanda Sirius en utilisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

" Salut !" lancèrent joyeusement les trois filles.

James sourit alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin juste en face d'elles. Il observa les les trois filles. La première était blonde aux yeux bleus: tout à fait le genre de Sirius. Il était sûre que celle-là allait faire parti de son tableau de chasse. La seconde, brune trés clair, les yeux couleurs jade. Et la troisième, et la plus belle à ses yeux, sa Poil de Carotte. C'était étrange ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir et pourtant elle était devant ses yeux. Mieux: elle était dans sa classe. Il pouvait remercier ses idées merveilleuses parce que sans elles jamais ils n'auraient été punis et... Rectification: il avait fait le con ! Sans elles jamais ils n'auraient été punis et en ce moment ils ne seraient pas emprisonnés dans cette prison. Mais l'avantage c'était qu'il y avait sa Poil de Carotte et qu'il pourrait l'embêter un peu.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda James.

" Cornedrue, voyons ! Ca ne se pose pas se genre de questions ! le sermona le brun. Laisse les matter tranquillement !"

" Tu as toujours la tête aussi enflée ?" le questionna la blonde en souriant.

James et Rémus pouffèrent de rire tandis que Poil de Carotte et la brunette s'exclamaient:

" 'Milie !"

" Quoi ?"

" Laissez là ! annonça Rémus. Ca ne peut lui faire que du bien à Monsieur-tête-enflée !"

" Hé ! C'est pas vrai ! Ma tête est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Et puis elle est mieux que la votre !"

" Comment ?" s'exclama James.

" Ouaip ! T'es jaloux parce que je suis plus beau que toi ! Cornedrue est jaloux !"

" Tu rêves debout mon pauvre Black ! Tout le monde sait que le plus beau de nous deux c'est moi !"

" Ah ouis, tu crois ?"

" Non, je sais !"

" On fait le pari ?"

" Quand tu veux !"

" Heu... Vous savez, c'est pas la peine de vous battre !" dit la jolie Poil de Carotte.

" Vous êtes tous les deux trés bien !" renchérit la blonde.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?" interrogea la troisième.

" Ils se la jouent comme d'hab !" répondit Rémus.

" Hein ?"

" Vous vous y habituerez ! Ils s'adorent mais ils adorent se casser aussi !"

" 'Mus ! ragea James. Au lieu de dire tes connerie dis au toutou que c'est moi le plus beau !"

" Non 'Mus ! Dit à Dents de Fourchette que Je suis le plus beau !"

Le châtain secoua désespérément la tête et James l'entendit dire:

" Ne les écoutez pas les filles ! Le plus beau c'est moi !"

James et Sirius s'effondrèrent au sol alors que les filles rigolaient.

" Traître ! lancèrent-ils synchro. Combien de fois on t'a pas dit d'arrêter la bière ! En fait c'est ça... Tu dis que c'est ta mère qui boit tout mais en fait c'est toi !"

" Ahlala ! Vous avez vu ce que je dois supporter toute l'année ?"

" C'est sûr c'est pas la joie !" plaisantèrent les trois amies.

" Poil de Carotte t'es une traîtresse !"

" Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! J'ai rien fait ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute si Rémus dit vrai: il a vraiment pas de chance de devoir vous supporter, Dents de Fourchette !"

" M'appelles pas comme ça !"

" Pourquoi pas ? Moi je trouve ça trés mignon."

" C'est pas drôle !"

" Toi tu m'appelles bien Poil de Carotte ! Je peux donc t'appeler Dent de Fourchette !"

" Hein ? C'est pas pareil !"

" Et en quoi ? demanda Sirius. Elle a raison: Dent de Fourchette c'est vraiment trés mignon !"

" La ferme Sirius ! Et va draguer tu seras gentil !"

Puis se retournant vers sa Poil de Carotte.

" La différence c'est que toi tu connais mon nom et moi pas !"

" Ha bon Cornedrue ? intervint Rémus. Tu sais pas comment tu t'appelles ?"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Etrangement, il se sentait un peu mit à l'écart.

" Hahaha ! Trés drôle !"

" Hé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?" demanda soudain la blonde à Sirius qui s'était penché sur elle- ou plutôt sur sa pointrine.

" Ben... j'évalue !"

" T'évalue quoi ?"

" C'est du 95 B, c'est ça ?"

" Quoi ? Mais... Faut pas te gêner !"

Elle le repoussa et lui lança un regard qui semblait dire " Retente ta chance et tu verras de quoi je suis capable !".

" Crétin !"

" Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

James éclata de rire alors que Rémus faisait encore et toujours la morale.

" T'es qu'un obsédé Patmol !"

" Moi ? Bien sûr ! Tu oublies qu'on me nomme le **tombeur **au lycée !"

" Rectification Sirichounet: on te nomm**ait** le tombeur!"

" Ouais, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !"

" Dumbledore ! se resaisit James. Je lui pomets les plus atroces souffrances quand je le tuerais !"

" Il va me payer ça ! Ma belle réputation..."

" Mais de quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Poil de Carotte.

" Haha ! s'exclama James. Je te le dis si tu me dis d'abord ton nom !"

" Evans !"

" Hein ?"

" Evans !"

" Evans ? Mais c'est un prénom de mec ça !"

" James t'es vraiment qu'une pauvre cruche ! soupira Rémus. Tu lui as demandé son nom, elle te donne son nom !"

" Quoi ? Mais je..."

" Attends Rémus ! dit la rousse en rigolant. Je vais m'en charger mais il faudrait vraiment songer à lui faire voir quelqu'un ! Mon nom c'est Evans mais mon prénom c'est Lily !"

" Ah ! Ok ! J'avais compris !"

" Mais oui, c'est ça !"

" Moi c'est Emilie ! ajouta la blonde. Emilie Rose !"

" Oh ! Jolie Emilie ! Moi c'est Sirius ! Tu sais comme l'étoile !"

" Et il ressort ça !" souffla le châtain.

" Et alors ?" demanda Emilie.

" Et bien... Ca te dirait pas que je te les présente ?"

" Présenter quoi ?"

" Ben les étoiles ! Tu as dû comprendre qu'elles étaient mes grandes copines. Je connais le meilleur moyen en plus de les approcher: dans un lit, aprés un acte d'une trés grande intensité ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !"

" Ha bon ? Parce que rêver c'est intensif ?" se moqua la jeune fille faisant comme si elle n'avait pas compris l'allusion.

Les 4 autres éclatèrent de rire.

" Ca les filles, c'est ce qu'on appel une TDF !" dit James.

" Une TDF ?" demana la brunette.

" Tentative de Drague Foireuse !"

Elles éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

" Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?" demanda Rémus à la dernière.

Oula ! Rémus qui s'intéresse de prêt à une fille ça c'était pas vu depuis... depuis toujours ! Le châtain était en effet le plus calme et le plus posé des trois. Il n'aimait pas jouer avec les sentiments et préférait compter les points pour savoir qui de James ou Sirius avaient mis le plus de filles entre ses draps. James s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur le pourquoi de la chose et il en avait conclu que c'était sûrement parce que son père avait lui-même joué avec les sentiments de sa mère et que c'était ça qui les avait justement détruits. Ou plutôt qui avait détruit la famille qu'ils représentaient à l'époque.

" Moi c'est Cassandre. Cassandre Holmes !"

" Trés joli prénom !"

" Merci !" répondit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

" Bon ! Maintenant que vous connaissez nos noms, s'impatienta Emilie, vous pourriez peut-être nous dire ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?"

" Quelle question ! On faisait une bataille d'eau !"

" Non ! Vous avez mal compris ma question. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec des éponges, des sceaux d'eau et des chiffons?"

Mauvaise question ! Il ne fallait surtout pas répondre. De une parce que s'ils disaient qu'ils étaient en train de nettoyer le mur la réputation des célèbres Maraudeurs étaient fichue - bien qu'il n'en ai aucune pour le moment dans ce lycée- et ensuite parce que s'ils disaient la vérité elles leurs demanderaient le pourquoi de la chose et elles risquaient fort de les tuer si elles apprenaient que c'étaient eux qui avaient fait tous ces jolis grafittis sur ledit mur. James regarda ses deux amis et remarqua avec soulagement qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à répondre.

" Elle a oublié 'produit nettoyant' !" marmonna Rémus.

James lui marcha sur le pied.

" Aie !"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta Cassandre.

" Hein ? Oh rien... C'est juste que... que je..."

**" POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN !"**

Elle tombait à pic celle-là. Elle allait les empêcher d'avoir à répondre.

" MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA A GLANDER ? ET PUIS C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE BATAILLE ? N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS UN MUR A FROTTER ?"

James tira la grimace. Il avait oublié que c'était justement la direcrtice qui les avaient obligés à se mettre à la tâche !

" C'est notre faute, professeur McGonagall ! la prévint Poil de Carotte. On est arrivée et comme on ne savait pas qu'ils devaient nettoyer le mu..."

Elle se tut soudain. Elle devait avoir compris le sens des paroles de la directrice.

" Comment ça ils doivent nettoyer le mur ?" demanda Emilie, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Mesdemoiselles, cela ne vous regarde pas ! lança sèchement mcGonagall. Quant à vous messieurs... Il me semble avoir été clair ! Je vous ai dit de nettoyer vos bêtises !"

" Leurs bêtises ?" répéta Cassandre.

" Nos bêtises ? répéta Sirius aussi comme pour sauver le coup. Mais de quoi vous parlez professeur ?"

" Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi Black ! Je parle du mur que vous avez tagué et que vous allez frotter !"

A ce moment James aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre. En l'espace de 2 secondes, l'étonnement, l'incompréhension, la déception et la colère s'étaient succéder sur le visage de sa Poil de Carotte. Il lança un regard aux deux autres filles et remarqua qu'elles aussi étaient trés en colère.

" Bon... ben... on va vous laisser !" parvint à articuler Rémus.

" Oui ! On... on reviendra demain..." ajouta Sirius.

" Oh non ! Vous allez frotter messieurs !"

" Quoi ? Mais on a frotter ! Et ça part pas !"

" Donnez-nous tout de suite la peinture qu'on en finisse !"

" Et vous avez frotté combien de temps ? 10 minutes ?"

" Ah non ! 25 !"

McGonagall plissa ses petits yeux puis finit par abdiquer.

" Vous voulez rentrer ?"

Ils approuvèrent.

" Soit ! Mais je vous préviens messieurs... Je vous veux demain à 8 heures dans mon bureau ! Pas une minute de plus, est-ce que c'est clair ?"

James approuva. Il était prés à tout accepter pour échapper au visage menaçant de Poil de Carotte.

" Bien ! C'est réglé ! Mais si vous n'êtes pas là, je préviens Albus et, par la même occasion, vos parents !"

" Laissez tombé nos parents ! lui dit Rémus. Ils n'en ont rien a cirer !"

" C'est ce que nous verrons Lupin !"

James l'observa un instant. Non mais elle croyait quoi ? Que ses parents allaient venir ? Il fallait pour ça qu'elle arrive à les joindre. Et aussi qu'ils trouvent du temps à lui accorder sur leur emploie du temps. Soit pas avant les six prochains mois.

" Eh bien à demain messieurs !"

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna; mais James réalisa soudain une chose.

" Heu... professeur ?" l'appela-t-il.

" Oui Mr Potter ?"

" Demain c'est samedi !"

" Et alors ?"

" Quoi ? s'offusquà Sirius. Vous n'allez quand même pas nous bouffer notre week-end ?"

" Oh si Mr Black ! Tant que cela sera nécessaire..."

" Mais... tenta tout de même James. Puisqu'on est samedi, on pourrait venit un peu plus tard ?"

La vieille femme les darda chacun à tour de rôle puis soupira.

" C'est d'accord ! Va pour 10 heures demain matin."

Et elle s'en alla. Et maintenant, il restait le pire à affronter. Parce que Lily, Emilie et Cassandre n'avaient pas bougé. Elles avaient attendu un peu l'écart et semblaient vouloir des explcations.

" Je comprends pas !" soupira Cassandre.

" Tu comprends pas quoi ?" demanda James.

" Tout !" répondit Lily.

" Si c'est vous qui avez fait ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous ont accepter comme élève ici ?" demanda Emilie.

" Et pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" continua la brune.

" Euh... ben... On s'ennuyait ?" essaya Sirius.

" Vous vous ennuyiez ?"

La voix de Lily sonnait étrangement froide.

" Je t'avais dit Cornedrue que c'était une mauvaise idée de tagué le mur ! Toi et tes idées pourris !"

Et Sirius qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie ! Et James remarqua à ce moment que sa gentille Poil de Carotte -enfin peut-être pas si gentille- avait posé son regard dur sur lui à cette phrase. Ah non ! Sirius n'avait pas dit que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée quand même ? Le salop ! Et...

" Comment ça tu m'as dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Tu m'as rien dit du tout !"

" Bon, les gars c'est pas le moment."

**Lily POV:**

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était LUI qui avait tagué le mur avec ses amis ! Et pire: c'était Lui qui avait eu l'idée ! C'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar ! Alors qu'elle le croyait génial, marrant et tout le reste... elle apprenait qu'en fait ce n'était qu'un abrutit !

" Heu... Vous nous en voulez ?"

La voix de Sirius la sortie de ses pensées.

" Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con Black !" siffla méchament Emilie.

Lily regarda avec curiosité sa meilleure amie s'approcher du garçon et lui fouttre une giffle magistrale dans la figure. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle réitéra l'acte pour les deux autres.

" J'éspère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à faire vos graffitis le mur !"

" Oh c'est bon ! s'énerva James. C'est qu'un mur, merde ! Un putain de mur qui ressemble enfin à quelque chose ! Et puis franchement, je vois pas ce que vous accordez à ce lycée !"

Lily n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse se montrer si grossier. Mais un flash lui revint à l'esprit. McGonagall avait hurlé "Retournez à St Brutus !" La voilà l'expliquation: ils étaient élèves à St Brutus et étaient donc des délinquants. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu jouer la comédie comme ça.

" St Brutus !" souffla-t-elle.

" Quoi St Brutus ?"

" Tu avais raison tout à l'heure Cassandre ! McGonagall a bien parlé de St Brutus !"

" Et alors ? s'emporta Sirius à son tour. Mieux vaut être élève à St Brutus qu'ici !"

" Au moins St Brutus ne ressemble pas à une prison !" ajouta James.

" Mais vous avez rien compris ma parole ! ragea Cassandre. C'est pourtant trés sous entendu dans le nom de votre bahut ! Brutus ! Brutus comme brute ! C'est là que vont toutes les raquailles !"

" Et le mot Saint alors ? s'y mit Rémus. C'est pour faire joli ?"

Ca allait dégénérer, Lily le sentait. Pour le moment, elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il vallait mieux qu'elles partent pour le moment sinon elle sentait qu'elle allait les tuer. Les garçons qu'elle croyait les plus parfait étaient en fait des élèves de St Brutus, des délinquants qui avaient tagué le mur de son lycée et qui en réalité n'étaient que des abrutis.

" Venez on s'en va !" dit-elle aux trois autres.

" Alors ça s'arrête là ? râla James. Juste pour un putain de mur vous faites la gueule ?"

" Vous vous êtes bien fouttus de notre gueule, hein ?" lança-t-elle alors.

" Quoi ?"

" Vous vous êtes amusés à nos dépends en jouant les gentils garçons tout mignons qui aiment juste faire des farces !"

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de James et elle eut peur un instant qu'il ne la frappe quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle.

" Si c'est ce qu tu crois eh bien tu es bourré de préjugés Evans ! On n'a joué aucun rôle ! On a juste fait comme on fait toujours ! C'est notre quotidien ! Mais aprés tout, crois ce que tu veux, je m'en tappe !"

Elle trembla sous le ton de la voix. Les garçons passèrent devant elles et s'apprêtaient à sortir du lycée lorque la directrice, qui était revenue, les appela et les invita à la suivre. Les trois filles étaient restées plantées, ayant du mal à croire à tout ça.

" J'arrive pas à le croire !"

" Moi non plus Cassandre ! On les prenait pour des garçons biens et en fait ils ne vallent pas mieux que Malfoy et son groupe."

Lily, elle, restait muette. Elle avait comme un vide en elle. Elle ne resentait rien. Rien d'autre que son coeur qui lui faisait atocement mal et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

**Maraudeurs POV:**

" Messieurs, j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Elle va sûrement vous plaire."

Ils étaient au bureau de McGonagall et tendaient l'oreille, se doutant qu'il devait y avoir un piège quelque part.

" Quelle bonne nouvelle ?" demanda suspicieusement Rémus.

" Je viens d'avoir Albus au téléphone et..."

" Il veut qu'on revienne ?" s'éxclama joyeusement Sirius.

" On lui manque ?" s'y mit James.

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

" Non messieurs ce n'est pas ça !"

Ils tirèrent des mines d'enterrement.

" J'ai donc parlé à Albus et il m'a parlé de votre équipe de volley; ainsi que de votre club d'échec."

Ils relevèrent brusquement la tête. Est-ce qu'elle comptait bien en venir là où ils pensaient qu'elle voulait aller ?

" Et j'ai nous avons donc décidé; d'un commun accord, que vous pourriez vous rendre à vos entraînement -et à votre club d'échec en ce qui vous concerne Mr Lupin- les mercerdis aprés-midi et samedi matin."

" Pour de vrai ?" demanda James s'empêchant de sauter de joie.

" Oui ! Il semblerait que vous devriez affronter plusieurs équipes dans des tournois organisés pour le mois d'avril."

" Des tournois ?"

" Avril ?"

" Ca nous laisse 6 semaines."

" Vous pourrez donc reprendre tout cela."

Ils étaient fous de joie et avaient bien envie de sauter partout autour d'eux. James et Sirius allaient pouvoir reprendre le volley. Et Rémus son club d'échec.

" Mais -parce qu'il y a un mais, en effet- vous devrez pour cela nettoyer le mur ! C'est donnat donnat ! Si vous refusez d'accomplir le nettoyage, Albus a dit qu'il se débrouillerait pour vous remplacer."

" Quoi ? Mais il ne peut pas !"

" On est les meilleurs ! Sans nous l'équipe perd !"

" Et la mienne aussi !" s'offusqua le blond.

" C'est à vous de choisir messieurs. Nettyage égal volley et échec; fégnéantise égal punition et fini **et** le volley **et** les échecs. Alors, que décidez-vous ?"

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent et semblèrent lirent dans les pensées les uns des autres. Puis ils se tournèrent vers McGonagall.

" A quel heure vous avez dit demain ?"

" Dix heures ?"

" On sera là !"

" Plutôt dix fois qu'une !"

" On va le gagner ce tournois !"

" On va leur montrer qui sont les meilleurs !"

McGonagall sourit. Oui, ils étaient de sacrés numéros.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

Voilà c'est finit ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ca se complique tout ça, hein ? Mais il ne fallait pas que se soit trop facile non plus. Et une super bonne nouvelle pour nos Maraudeurs préférés. Normal ce sont les seuls qu'on connait. Lol ! Mais qui peut les battre, hein ? Personne c'est ce que je pense aussi. Je vous fais de gros kissous et n'oubliez pas de reviewver. Kissous XXX

**(1): Au départ c'était une erreur de frappe mais j'ai décidé de la laissé pour déconner.**

**(2) et (3): Marcus est le nom du père de Sirius et Richard celui du père de James. Bien sûr, comme les garçons ne les considèrent pas comme des parents, vous verrez qu'ils ont souvent tendance à employer leurs prénoms quand ils parleront d'eux.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous,**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est écrite mais j'hésitais entre deux. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie patpat et à ma nièce qui m'ont conseillée celle là! L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. L'idée m'est venue un jour de code où le moniteur était en retard et donc pour passer le temps j'ai imaginé un peu l'histoire qui va suive.

**Disclaimers: **Inutile que je me répète, tout le monde le sait: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! Tout appartient à Joanne, la fabuleuse "maman" de Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago, les Maraudeurs, Lilly... Voila, c'est tout donc je vous met le premier chapitre et vous fait de gros kissous.

**Note: **Je sais le titre de la fic est pourri mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée du titre à donner. peut-être que je le changerais si j'en trouve un beaucoup mieux mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courrant; kissou XXX

_**Vous le savez: on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux RARS. Franchement je trouve ça bête, ça nous fesait gagner du temps mais bon... c'est pas nous qui décidons. Je répondrai donc à vos reviews individuellement. Pour les anonymes laissez-moi votre adresse e-maile que je puisse vous répondre.**_

**_Dernière précision sur ce chapitre:_** Les impressions en gras souligné sont en fait des paroles prononcées en français. Vous le saves, cette histoire se passe en Angleterre donc le français n'est pas leur langue.

_**Chapitre 6**_

**Sirius POV:**

Le soir en rentrant, Sirius s'était littéralement fait incendié par ses parents et par son frère. Tout avait commencé avec Régulus, alias l'abruti de service. Son jeune frère s'était jeté sur lui et avait été sur le point de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la tronche; mais beaucoup plus malin et rapide que lui, le brun, le voyant arrivé, avait fait un pas de côté au dernier moment et le merdeux qui lui servait de frère s'était étalé de tout son long par terre. Le Maraudeur avait éclaté d'un grand rire moqueur avant de poser son pied sur le dos alongé sous lui.

" Alors petit frère ? On sait toujours pas viser ?" avait-il demandé.

" Lâche-moi, pauvre con !"

" Euh... attends... il me semble que tu as oublié de dire s'il te plaît..."

" Vas te faire voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à mon lycée avec tes putains de potes aujourd'hui ?"

" Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me poser n'importe quelle question petit frère."

" Je sais que c'est vous qui avez tagué le mur..."

" Bravo ! Sincèrement bravo ! Pour une fois que tu sais quelque chose !"

" Tu vas me le payer..."

Le plus jeune des frères Blacks remuait sous son pied pour se dégager mais Sirius appuyait fort.

" Je vais quoi ? J'ai mal entendu Reg'... Là je suis le dominant dans l'histoire alors tes menaces à deux balles tu peux te les garder et te les foutre où je pense !"

" Ah oui, tu crois ? Pourtant moi je suis pas tout seul..."

" C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes pour le moment pourtant..."

" Et maman et papa, tu les oublies ?"

En effet au même moment un cri de pure rage retentit à l'entrée du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh ! **Fils indigne à ton sang ! Lâche-le immédiatement !"

Marcus Black se précipita vers lui mais Sirius avait esquivé le coup et avait retiré son pied qui bloquait son frère au sol alors que la vieille se ramenait.

" Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à lui ? hurla-t-elle telle une histérique.

" Oh, ta gueule la vieille ! De toute façon, je fais que passer. Je prends mes affaires et je me casse !"

" Et où crois-tu aller ?" s'énerva sn géniteur.

" Chez James ! J'vais dormir chez lui pov'con ! Et puis, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !"

**" Il en est hors de question ! Tu resteras ici !"**

" Depuis quant tu te prétends le droit de me donner des ordres ? J'suis pas ton chien ! Et encore moins ton fils ! Non ! Moi, j'ai pas de parents... et je suis mieux sans !"

Macus Black brandit le poing mais cette fois Sirius ne fit rien pour esquiver et il se le reçut dans la figure.

" Tu vois ? demanda-t-il calmement. Pourquoi je resterais avec un salaud qui me frappe, une salope qui me veut plus sous son toit, et un putain de frère à la con ? Non, trés peu pour moi !"

Puis il monta à sa chambre en bousculant Marcus qui lui courrut aprés dans les escaliers. Sirius s'enferma dans sa chambre alors que son géniteur s'exclamait derrière la porte:

" Ahahah ! Parfait ! Et comment tu comptes sortir de ta chambre maintenant ? Je vais rester devant ta porte et..."

Sirius soupira et ne l'écouta même plus. Quel pauvre con celui-là ! Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Et mieux encore: Pour qui il le prenait lui ? Pour un con ? Ben il était mal barré parce que Sirius était un Maraudeur et avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et puis la fenêtre c'était pas pour les chiens... Il rassembla quelques vêtements pour le lendemain ainsi qu'un jogging. James les avait invités Rémus et lui à la demeure "familliale" pour qu'ils se mattent un bon film. Comme d'habitude, Adriana et Richard Potter ne seraient pas là donc... ils seraient tranquilles toute la soirée.

Epuisé, il finit par s'allonger un petit moment sur son lit et à repenser aux évènements des derniers jours. Franchement c'était une idée foireuse de taguer le mur de Notre Dame. Maintenant, ils devaient frotter le mur. Ah ! James et ses idées à la con. Mais bon... Il les aimaient ses amis alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Non, au contraire ! Ils avaient passé une excellente journée à faire les cons. Non, ce qui le chiffonnait dans tous ça c'était la réaction des filles. Comment pouvait-on réagir aussi violemment pour un stupide mur ? Elles s'étaient sentie visées à travers le geste ou quoi ? Ahlalalala ! C'était bien dommage ! Surtout quand on voyait la jolie Emilie. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était violente ! Il resentait encore la brûlure de sa main s'abattant sur sa joue. Une vraie démone ! Ca faisait encore plus mal que le coup de Marcus.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec McGonagall. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre le volley. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivée dans la journée. Bien qu'il l'ait beaucoup appréciée: ils avaient fait les cons et s'étaient mis tous les profs à dos. Mieux encore: grâce à ça il pouvait emmerder son frère seulement en faisant acte de présence. Ah ! La vie était belle !

**Lily POV:**

On frappa à la porte mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle était tournée sur le côté, les yeux posés sur la fenête. Mais elle ne la voyait pas. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait comme un poids sur le coeur qui persistait depuis... depuis qu'elle avait appris qui il était vraiment. Et il ne voulait pas parti. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer pour un garçon. Tout ça c'était fini, c'était du passé. On frappa de nouveau à la porte mais elle se contenta seulement de fermer les yeux. Ca empêcherait ses larmes de couler. Elle entendit un grincement de porte dans son dos, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

" Lily, ma chérie, tu viens mangé ?"

La voix de sa mère était douce et légère. Elle caressait l'air et venait la rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire disparaître son mal être.

" J'ai pas faim..." laissa-t-elle échapper d'une toute petite voix.

La porte se referma mais elle savait qu'Orthance Evans était toujours là. Le lit s'afaissa légèrement et elle sentit sa mère replacé une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Puis, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

" Non... Ca va aller maman, ne t'inquiètes pas."

" Lily... Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es rentrée, et tu as passé tout ce début de soirée enfermée dans ta chambre. Ca ne te ressemble pas."

" Ca va passé, c'est juste un coup de blouse."

" Tu es sûre ?"

" Hmmm..."

" Allez, viens manger ! Quand on a le cafard, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon petit plat."

Elle se leva.

" Mais j'ai pas faim !"

" Pas de ça, jeune fille ! Ca te fera du bien."

" Mais maman..."

" Bon d'accord, fais comme tu veux ! Il y en aura plus pour nous comme ça ! Mais c'est bien dommage... Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes !"

Lily fronça les sourcils en entendant sa mère s'éloignait.

" Puisque tu ne veux pas descendre manger, je vais donner ta part à Viper **(1)** Qui se prononce à l'anglaise.. Lui aussi aime beaucoup la blanquette de veau..."

Puis elle s'en alla. Lily, elle, sauta pratiquement en l'air.

" De la blanquette ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

Elle se lança à la poursuite de sa mère qui riait et se moquait d'elle. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle se jeta sur la table alors que son père la regardait avec amusement.

" On prononce le mot blanquette et elle débarque comme un chien à qui on aurait promis un os."

Elle lui tira la langue tandis que sa mère servait la blanquette et que Pétunia entrait dans la pièce. Un magnifique Rotweiler entra alors dans son champ de vision, la langue pendante.** (2)**

" Désolée Viper mais je peux pas partager avec toi !" lui dit-elle.

En la voyant s'adresser à lui, le chien remua le petit trognon de queue qu'il possédait.

" Parler aux chiens... On aura tout vu !" rochigna Pétunia.

La rouquine la fusilla du regard.

" Eh oui, Pet' ! Contrairement à toi, on peut lui parler et il comprend ce qu'on lui dit ! On a pas besoin de se repéter. Il n'est pas stupide, **lui** !"

La blonde serra les poings alors que le père de famille intervenait.

" Ne vous disputez pas encore, toutes les deux !"

Suite à cela, Pétunia ne répondit rien et s'assis à table, à côté de son père. Le repas commença dans le plus grand silence. silence qui fut rompu par Pétunia.

" Je ne vous ai pas dit la nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-elle. William McCornick m'a demandé de sortir avec lui aujourd'hui."

" Mais c'est merveilleux ma chérie ! s'enthousiasma Mrs Evans. Depuis le temps que tu attendais ça !"

_" Beurk et rebeurk ! C'est répugnant !"_

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Viper qui s'était étouffé avec une croquette au moment même où sa soeur avait laissé sortir cette phrase immonde. On aurait presque dit que c'était fait exprés. Il était malin ce chien, elle l'avait toujours dit.

" Oui, c'est vrai ! continua la girafe de service au long cou. Mais j'ai refusé !"

_" Tant mieux ! Ca fera des trolls en moins qui ne naîtront pas !"_

" Mais pourquoi ?" s'enquit leur père.

" Eh bien... il ya des nouveaux au lycée et l'un deux m'intéresse particulièrement !"

Lily tendit brusquement l'oreille. Parlait-elle vraiment de qui elle croyait qu'elle parlait ?

" Oui, je me suis renseignée sur lui. Il s'appelle James Pott..."

Lily s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau pendant que l'autre finissait sa phrase.

_" Sale garce ! Comment ose-t-elle vouloir sortir avec lui ? Il est à moi ! D'abord, il s'intéresse même pas à elle ! Pff... Il est beaucoup trop bien pour elle ! Il sait même pas qu'elle existe..."_

" Et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire tomber !"

_" Pff... Tu parles ! James il a meilleur goût que ça ! Ca m'étonnerait fort qu'il s'intéresse aux girafes ! A moins qu'il ne soit zoophile... ce dont je doute fortement !"_

" D'ailleurs, ma petite soeur chérie va m'aider, n'est-ce pas Lily ?"

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Lily faillit s'étouffer mais cette fois avec un morceau de viande.

_" Je t'en foutrais moi des 'petite soeur chérie' ! Focu de première ! Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! Débrouille-toi toute seule, crétine !"_

" J'ai dit: n'est-ce pas Lily ?"

_" Grrr..."_

" Pourquoi ? s'étonna Orthance. En quoi Lily pourra-t-elle t'aider ?"

_" Merci maman ! Tu me sauves ! Au moins j'aurais pas à répondre à cette question ridiculement stupide comme l'est ma maudite soeur d'ailleurs !"_

" Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courrant ? Lily ne t'a pas dit ? Ils sont dans sa classe !"

" C'est vrai ? demanda son père. Et comment il est ce James Potter ?"

" Heu... Ridiculement et stupidement con sur les bords..."

Mais ce qu'elle pensait était tout autre chose.

_" Ridiculement, stupidement, incroyablement et mortellement attirant, séduisant, drôle, amusant ! En bref, c'est l'homme parfait !"_

**James POV:**

" Y a quoi alors ce soir à la télé ?" demanda Rémus.

" Attends, j'regarde !"

Sirius saisit le programme télé tandis que James rentrait dans la pièce un gigantesque paquet de pop corn entre les mains.

" Alors ?"

" Ben... Rien d'intéressant... Ah si, attendez ! La guerre de troie ! Ca à l'air pas mal..."

" Ben va pour la guerre de Troie alors !" dit James en s'asseyant sur le canapé entre Sirius et Rémus.

Il attrapa la télécommande et changea la chaîne. Le film n'avait pas encore commencé et ils se goinffraient de pop corn.

" Cool ! Demain on a entraînement de volley !" lança Sirius.

" Ouais... Mais on a aussi un mur à frotter !"

" Allez les mecs ! On peut faire un effort, non ? leur dit Rémus. Aprés tout McGonagall en a fait plusieurs pour nous ! Déjà elle a fait l'effort de nous supporter toute l'aprés-midi et de repousser notre retenue ! Puis elle à supporter nos insultes. Et enfin elle a fait l'effort de repousser notre leçon de nettoyage et de s'arranger pour qu'on puisse reprendre le volley et les échecs."

" Ouais, t'as raison ! On peut faire l'effort parce qu'elle en a fait beaucoup pour nous aujourd'hui !"

" Hey les mecs ! J'ai pas mal réfléchis tout à l'heure et..., commença Sirius, et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de préparer les coups bas pour Dumby et toute la clique de St Brutus !"

" Yep ! On aura qu'à s'y mettre aprés le film ! J'ai d'ailleurs une trés bonne idée pour Rusard..."

" Ok !"

Le film débuta et les garçons portèrent leur attentions sur l'écran. La pièce était silencieuse mais elle fut bientôt envahie par une multitude de gémissements. Les Maraudeurs regardaient le film: Rémus avait ouvert des yeux ronds, Sirius souriaient, et James penchait la tête de droite à gauche. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir deux hommes et une femmes, à poil, en train de... Enfin, vous avez compris. Et c'était de là que provenaient les gémissements.

" C'est une guerre ça ?" demanda Rémus.

" Ben... ouais, une guerre des sexes peut-être..." proposa James.

Le châtain attrapa le programme télé et...

" Sirius t'es vraiment qu'une pauvre cruche !"

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

" C'est pas "La Guerre de Troie" mais " La guerre à trois" ! Pov'naze !"

" C'est un film de cul, entre autre !" renchérit James.

" Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est bien les films de cul !"

Les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort.

" Putain, ils lui font quoi là pour qu'elle crie autant ?"

" Ils la sautent, ça se voit pourtant !"

" Comment on peut faire ça à trois ?"

" Ben... j'en sais rien !"

" Moi j'suis sûr que ça serait super cool !"

" Ben t'es gentil Sirius mais si un jour l'idée te prend tu viens pas me demander, ok ?" le prévient James.

" Ouais, moi non plus... Je me vois pas essayer ça !"

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée du salon s'ouvrit et...

" James, on est re..."

Le trio se retourna pour voir Adriana Potter figée comme une statue sur le pan de la porte et Richard Potter qui regardait l'écran.

" Vous rentrez tôt ! s'exclama James. Je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tard !"

" Heu... On a pu se... libérer..." bégailla Richard, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

" Ah, ok, pas de problème !"

Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le film.

" Mais... Qu'est-ce..."

La voix d'Adriana Potter était étrangement aigüe. On aurait dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

" Je... qu'est-ce qu... je crois que... me sens pas bien... je vais faire un malaise..."

James, Sirius et Rémus se retournèrent en entendant un gros boum. Elle avait raison: elle l'avait fait son malaise.

" Adriana ! s'écria Richar en se jetant sur son corp inerte. Adriana ma chérie ! Réveilles-toi !"

" Elle a peut-être mangé un truc pas frais..." laissa échapper Sirius.

" Des huîtres, tu crois ?" demanda Rémus.

" J'crois qu'elle a eu une trop grosse dose de " La guerre à trois" !" finit par dire le jeune Potter.

" Comprends pas ! C'est bien "La guerre à trois" pourtant !"

" Ben pas pour elle..."

" Mais..."

Richard Potter avait relevé la tête.

" Je... vous... qu'est-ce que..."

" Il sait plus parler ?" demanda le jeune Black.

" Il a perdu sa langue !" rajouta Rémus.

" Il se l'est peut-être bouffée... ?" proposa James.

" Mais... CA SUFFIT ! DEHORS ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !"

La fureur de l'homme venait d'éclater.

" Ca va pas de crier comme ça, Richard !" lui dit James.

" Il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure !"

" Oui, regarder votre femme ! Ce serait dommage de la réveiller ! Elle dort si bien."

Le chef de "famille" se leva et leur lança un regard meurtrier.

" SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON TOUS LES DEUX ! JE NE SAIS PAS QUI VOUS ETES ET JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! CE QUE JE SAIS C'EST QUE VOUS ETES ICI CHEZ MOI ALORS DEHORS !"

" Ben... Et notre soirée cinéma alors ?" s'offusqua Sirius.

" Ce sera pour plus tard je crois !"

" Mais c'est pas juste !"

" C'est pas grave, on ira en boîte à la place !" lança James.

Ils se levèrent du canapé et dépassèrent le couple. Mais au moment où il passait à côté de Richard, James sentit une forte poigne lui attraper le bras.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il, glacial en se dégageant.

" Je peux savoir où tu vas jeune homme ?"

" Je sors ! Tu viens de bousiller notre soirée."

" Il en est hors de question ! Tu resteras à la maison et tu files dans ta chambre !"

" Ouais, cause toujours tu m'intéresses !"

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, rejoignant les deux autres qui l'attendaient au bout de l'allée. Ils avancèrent dans la rue et, arrivée au bout, ils entendirent un long hurlement.

" JAMES RICHARD POTTER ! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT SINON TU NE REMETTRAS PLUS JAMAIS UN PIED DANS CETTE MAISON !"

" Tant mieux ! Ca me fera des vacances !" marmonna-t-il.

Et ils s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière.

**Emilie POV:**

" 'Milie... 'Milie, réveille-toi s'il te plait..."

La jeune femme gesticula dans son lit. Elle entendait une voix lointaine qui l'appelait mais c'était pas important. Non, pour le moment elle devait se concentrer sur le moment présent et donc sur le plus beau baiser de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sirius Black embrassait comme un dieu. C'était... Waouh ! Leurs langues se taquinaient depuis un moment déjà et ne voulaient pas se quitter. Elles s'aimaient déjà.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était en retenue et... D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'elle, elle était en retenue ? C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une telle punition. Enfin bref... Elle était en retenue puis il avait surgit brusquement devant elle, sans prévenir personne. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu, c'était pour dire. Il était d'une incroyable discrétion. Et donc, il avait surgi brusquement devant elle et l'avait poussée contre le mur. Et sans préambule il avait fourré sa langue dans sa bouche. Et c'était bon, et c'etait agréable et c'était d'une telle intensité... Wahou ! En fait, c'était incroyablement excitant.

" 'Milie... j'ai peur..."

"Hm..."

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ? Elle ne devait pas voir ça, elle était beaucoup trop jeune !

" Hm... Erynn, vas-t-en..."

" Mais... 'Milie, j'ai peur..."

" Mais de quoi ? Y a rien, y a pas à s'inquiéter, y a... Hm... Y a que Sirius..."

Erynn fronça des sourcils

" Sirius ? C'est qui Sirius ?"

Mais Emilie était déjà repartit dans un état de somnolence pour rêver à un beau brun aux magnifiques yeux gris. La petite blonde lança un regard meurtrier à sa soeur. Elle détestait qu'elle l'ignore comme ça, surtout aprés qu'elle ait fait un cauchemar dans ce genre. Et elle était prête à se venger. Un sourire calculateur et mauvais retroussa ses lèvres rouges. Vous vous souviendrez qu'il ne faut jamais énerver une Rose.

**James POV:**

Le lundi matin, James fut le premier à arriver devant Notre Dame. Il s'était levé trés tpot pour pouvoir faire un jogging matinal, ça entretenait les muscles et la forme, éléments indispensable pour être un trés bon joueur de volley comme lui.

Contrairement à ce que Richard lui avait dit, il avait remis un pied à la maison, et même les deux. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en serait privé puisque de toute façon il n'était jamais là, il avait sa propre clé, et que son paternel ne verrait jamais la différence. Et son weekend avait été des meilleurs. Tout d'abord, ils étaient arrivés avec 20 minutes d'avance pour leur scéance de nettoyage. Plus tôt ils y seraient et commenceraient, plus tôt ils sortiraient. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient... Car McGonagall ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon et ils avaient tout de même dû travailler jusqu'à midi pétante et pas une minutes de moins. Puis, en début d'aprés-midi, Sirius et lui s'étaient rendus au gymnase de St Brutus pour un match de volley titulaire/ remplaçants. Et le soir même ils étaient retournés en boîte. James avait soupiré de soulagement car aucun membre de l'équipe ne leur avait posé de questions sur leur abscence du jour; aprés tout, ils n'avaient manqué qu'un seul jour et tout le monde devait pensé qu'ils avaient tout simplement séché.

" Tant mieux ! pensa-t-il. Je ne me serais pas vu leur dire que maintenant on est élève de ce..."

Un coup d'oeil alentour à l'établissement...

"... ce trou perdu !" termina-t-il à haute voix.

" Trou à rat, tu veux dire !"

Sirius venait d'arriver, tout sourire aux lèvre, accompagné de Rémus qui traînait les pieds, l'air vraiment blasé.

" Ca va pas Lunard ?" s'inquiéta James.

" Si si... J'ai juste passé une nuit en Enfer ! Ma maternel à a passé toute la nuit à vomir ses tripes..."

Le binoclard tira une grimace dégoûté et Sirius rit sadiquement.

" Imagine-le un peu courrir dans toute la maison à 3 heures du matin pour une nouvelle scéance de... récurage, Tadam !"

" On aurait pu croire que j'avais assez nettoyé pour le wekend mais non, c'était pas assez pour Mrs Alicia Lupin ! J'te lui en foutrais moi de l'alcool..."

James était compatissant envers pour son ami. Il savait que malgré les apparences, Rémus aimait sa mère et que c'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé à s'occuper d'elle toute la nuit. En fait, il ne lâchait sa rancoeur sur elle que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la lâcher sur le véritable responsable. Et s'il y avait un responsable, c'était bien Georges Lupin qui les avait lâchement abandonnés.

" Mon brave, 'Mumus, tenta-t-il de le consoler. T'es bien courageux."

Bon d'accord, question consolation c'était bien maigre mais bon... Il n'allait quand même pas lui donner la seule part de pudding qu'il avait dans son sac !

" C'est sûr, je préfèrerais encore manger des oeufs pourris que de devoir ramasser les tripes de Régulus. Même avec une pelle."

La petite bande éclata de rire en entrant dans la cours, les regards des filles posés sur eux.

" Oui oui, nous savons ! Nous sommes indéniablement les plus beaux !"

Sirius et sa prétention... James s'apprêtait à répondre un truc quand il se fit bousculer et se rattrapa à Sirius qui bascula également et qui voulu se tenir à Rémus mais ce dernier avait fait un pas sur le côté pour éviter de se casser la gada avec ses amis. Finallement, James se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur Sirius, dans une situation extrêment embarassante si on croyait qu'ils étaient gay. Pestant contre les filles qui gloussaient comme des connes et contre ceux qui se foutaient de sa gueule, il se releva et aida Sirius à en faire de même. Puis il regarda Rémus.

" Sale traître !"

" Moi ? feint le châtain. Mais j'ai rien fait..."

" C'est ça, on voit déjà l'auréole au-dessus de ta tête !"

" Ouais et moi j'suis Dumbledore !" piqua Sirius.

Des rires moqueurs et sadiques retentirent juste derrière eux et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers trois garçons que James reconnu immédiatement. Ils étaient dans leur classe et avaient passé la journée de vendredi à les fusiller du regard. Le premier était un grand blond sans aucun style, le second avait des cheveux gras et c'était répugnant, et le troisième avait un boutton énorme au milieu du pif. Ils faisaient une belle paire de... d'abrutis.

Sans que personne ne comprenne, les trois Maraudeurs étaient partis dans leur fous rire sous les regards médusés de la foule. Sans doute que Lunard et Patmol avaient eu la même pensée que lui. Le trio des têtes de cons !

**Lily POV: **

Elle était figée de stuppeur. Ils rigolaient. Ils se foutaient de la gueule de Malfoy, Rogue et Lestrange. Mais ils étaient suicidaires ou quoi ? C'était pas possible d'être aussi con. Elle était arrivée au moment même où ils se ratamaient et n'avait pas du tout eu l'envie de rire. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait trop mal. Mais en se relevant... ils avaient ris au nez des trois gars les plus populaires du lycée, ceux que tout le monde évitait de mettre en rogne.

" Ils sont cinglés ! souffla Cassandre. Ils vont les tuer."

" Suicidaires serait le mot le plus juste dans cette situation." renchérit Emilie.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend de rire comme ça de..."

" Ils ne sont pas au courrant de qui sont Malfoy et sa bande."

" Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller à leur rescousse avant que ça tourne au drame ?"

" ... Aprés tout ils peuvent se débrouiller, non ? Ils savent taguer un mur donc ils savent se défendre je suppose !"

La voix de Lily était sèche et Emilie sourit.

" Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, Lils !"

La rouquine ne laissait rien paraître mais au fond d'elle elle craignait pour James et son beau visage. Parce qu'elle n'oubliais pas le beau jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé et qui s'était montré si agréable et gentil avec elle.

**Maraudeurs POV:**

" Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?" râla le gars aux cheveux gras.

" Toi, tête de niouk ! répondit Sirius. T'as vu ta tête ? Ca t'arrive de te regarder dans le miroir le matin ?"

" J'crois pas, non ! rit James. Son reflet doit s'enfuir en le voyant approcher."

Ils étaient toujours aussi hilare.

" C'est pas nous qui venons de nous casser la gueule devant tout le monde !" lança le boutonneux.

" Ouais mais c'est pas nous qui avons des têtes de cons !" ne put s'empêcher de dire Rémus entre deux éclats.

Une étincelle de pure haine passa dans les yeux gris du blond.

" Vous savez à qui vous avez affaire au moins ?"

Ce fut Sirius qui répondu en reprenant son sérieux, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres.

" Si on sait qui vous êtes ? Bien sûr que oui... Toi c'est Malfoy la donzelle mais t'es pas mon genre, l'autre gars aux cheveux dégueulasses c'est Rogue le pas beau, et le dernier c'est Lestrange le merdeux ! Mon frère vous voue un culte tout les soirs alors... Et moi je joue au fléchettes avec vos têtes de cons grâce aux photos que je lui ai piqué. Je m'ennuyais."

C'était clairement visible: ils bouillonnaient de rage.

" Et vous croyez vous en sortir aprés ce que vous venez de nous dire ?"

" Mouais... répondit James. De une parce qu'avec tes cheveux Malfoy qui te cachent la vue tu nous verras pas..."

" De deux, continua Sirius, avec la tonne de graisse qu'il y a dans tes cheveux Rogue t'auras pas le temps de bouger..."

" De trois parce que ton bouton sur le nez prend toute la place Lestrange..." lança Rémus.

" Et de quatre..."

" ...Vous ne pourrez pas nous toucher parce que..."

" La directrice est à 50 mètres et qu'elle se pointe dans notre direction !"

" Baka !"

Les Maraudeurs sourirent devant l'efficacité de leur intelligence et de leur répartie. Les crétins devant eux se retournèrent pour voir qu'en effet McGonagall approchait. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle était devany eux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Potter, Black, Lupin, puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes encore en train de manigancer ?"

" Ah, cette fois c'est pas nous !" se défendit Sirius.

Elle fronàa les sourcils et Rémus crut bon de préciser.

" Ce que Sirius veut dire c'est que pour une fois ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé."

" On ne fait que répondre aux provocations." ajouta Cornedrue.

McGonagall leur lança un regard méfiant puis se tourna vers le second groupe. Les deux bandes se lançaient des regards haineux. Enfin... Il serait plus juste de dire que celui de Malfoy fusillaient les Maraudeurs des yeux, et les Maraudeurs en question... eh bien ils avaient chacun un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. La dircetrice finit par soupirer.

" Potter, Black, Lupin, vous commencer sèrieusement à m'embêter. N'en avez-vous pas marre de toujours vous attirer des ennuis ?"

" Non, non bien sûr que non ! Quelle question stupide, ça fait parti de notre quotidien."

" Et puis laissez tomber ! De toute façon, on aurait dû se douter que vous ne nous croyriez pas !"

" Vous préférez les têtes de cons !"

Les yeux de Malfoy et de Rogue étincellèrent de haine, mais Lestrange était tellement furieux qu'il s'écria:

" QUOI ? VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ILS VOUS DISENT LES TÊTES DE CON ?"

" Mr Lestrange ! s'offusqua le professeur en sursautant légèrement. Un peu de tenue tout de même !"

" J'VAIS VOUS REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT ET VOUS RIEREZ MOINS APRES !"

" Mr Lestrange, calmez-vous je vous prie !"

" MARAUDEURS MON CUL !"

" Oh quel grossierté !" feint de se choquer Rémus.

Les deux autres, eux, baillaient d'ennui et ne s'en cachaient pas.

" Ouais ouais, cause toujours, tu m'intéresses." dirent-ils d'une voix totalement blasée et indifférente.

" BANDE DE SALES MERD..."

" MR LESTRANGE, VOTRE LANGAGE !"

" Ferme-là, Rodolphus ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête !"

Le jeune homme se tut immédiatement et Sirius, sourire moqueur aux lèvres, se tourna vers Malfoy.

" Le brave chienchien obéit à son maimaître ?"

" Ris bien pour l'instant parce que te ne rieras plus trés longtemps Black !"

" Oh que j'ai peur... j'en ai des frissons."

" Brrr... Mais c'est qu'elle peut être méchante la demoiselle..." lança James.

" Ben vous savez ce qu'on dit les gars... commença Rémus. Se méfier des filles parce qu'elles peuvent être vraiment pestes **(3)**.Elles cachent toujours les 3/4 de leur personnalité."

" CA SUFFIT !"

McGonagall avait levé la voix et tous s'étaient ratatinés, exceptés les Maraudeurs.

" PUISQUE VOUS AIMEZ TANT VOUS DONNER EN SPECTACLE TOUS LES SIX, VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE ! LA BAS AUSSI VOUS POURREZ FAIRE LES MALINS !"

Malfoy, Rogue et Lestrange ouvrirent des yeux choqués. Sûrement qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en colle. Les Maraudeurs, quant à eux, étaient ravis.

" Parfait ! s'exclama gaiement Patmol.. Une petite semaine de retenue..."

" Vous avez raison professeur, ça ne peut nous faire que du bien !" rajouta le jeune Potter.

" C'est trés bon pour la santé. Ca a été prouvé physiquement, mathématiquement et philosophiquement par Emma Jonhson, Olivier Bell et Mei Chang. Ils ne sont pas connus mais leurs travaux sont d'une incroyable pertinence. Et complexité aussi... J'ai eu du mal à comprendre leur calcul qui montre que par (a + b - y) 3b - c la valeur de a + b - y était égal à 34c que je soustrait à 6x et que je divise par ab **(3)**. Tout cela pour un résultat de 14, 987. J'ai mis 7 minutes... Je suis capable de faire mieux... Mais bon, où en étais-je ? ... Ah oui, donc je disais qu'ils avaient réussi à eux trois à prouver que l'égalité 2ab/2ba - x+y ajouté à la notion philosophique du besoin et de la technique montrait que les heures de colle étaient entièrement bénéfique à l'homme et à son repos physique pour se concentrer sur le besoin mental du cerveau."

" Lunard, tu t'égares mon pote !"

" Tu vas leur faire tourner la tête en bourrique."

En effet, tout le monde autour d'eux avait ouvert des yeux exorbités, essayant de suivre son raisonnement. La directrice, elle, s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Elle n'allait vraiment pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

" Bon, stop, ça suffit ! dit-elle finalement en relevant la tête. Filez tous en classe, les cours vont commencer."

**Cassandre POV:**

Elle était figée sur place alors que les étudiants se mettaient en route pour leur salle de classe. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce charabia. Et encore, le charabia c'était plus claire. Est-ce que lui au moins avait compris ce qu'il avait dit ?

" A votre avis, il l'a fait exprés ou il était sérieux ?" demanda Lily bouche bée.

" La question à se posait serait plutôt: A-t-il au moins compris le charabia qui est sorti de sa bouche ?" corrigea-t-elle.

_" Bouche qu'il a magnifique d'ailleurs."_

Elle rougit à cette pensée alors qu'Emilie disait:

" Si c'est le cas, Cassandre, ma puce, t'es pas dans le caca. Tu t'es entichée d'un intello à l'esprit complexe."

" Ouais, ben s'il pouvait ni avoir que ça de complexe. Et que lui. Non mais franchement, vous arrivez à les analyser tous les trois ?"

" Pour être franche... non ! Je les comprends pas. Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer tout le week-end mais James est beaucoup trop complexe pour ma pauvre tête."

" Sirius est beaucoup trop obscédé pour mon propre bien."

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

" Mais j'ai pas à me plaindre. Mieux vaut un obscédé qu'un philosophe."

En disant cela, la blonde regardait tout particulièrement Cassandre.

" C'est ça, moquez-vous moquez-vous... Mais tu peux parler, 'Milie ! Parce que t'es pas moins obscédée que Black."

" Comment ça ?"

" Erynn m'a raconté hier que, soit disant, vendredi dans la nuit, elle serait venue te voir."

" Et ?"

" Et... elle m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais de souffler son prénom dans une léthargie sans fin. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius...

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de rougir tandis que Lily se mettait à rire.

" La sale peste ! Elle va me payer ça !"

" Touche là et je t'enferme dans une salle remplie de lames tranchantes !" la prévint la rousse.

Elle souriat fière d'elle car cette phrase eut l'effet esconté. Emilie avait en effet une peur bleue de tout ce qui coupiat; et plus particulièrement des lames de rasoir. Cassandre se rappelait trés bien de la fois où elle avait fait un malaise en entrant dans la salle de bain, son regard tombant sur son père occupait à se raser. L'invitée avait paniqué mais à ses côtés Erynn se tenait les côtes et riait comme une petite folle en montrant sa soeur du doigt. Et pile en face, Mr Rose semblait agacé et amusé.

" Oh non, elle remet ça !" avait-il dit tout simplement. Le lendemain, elle s'était empressée de rejoindre Lily et de lui raconter l'épisode. Emilie avait été la pauvre victime de leurs moqueries durant une semaine entière. Aujourd'hui encore il leur arrivait de relater cette scène pour la mettre dans l'embarras.

" Mesdemoiselles !"

La brune se tourna vers la directrice, arrachée à ses pensées.

" Vous attendez qu'il neige ?"

**James POV:**

James soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours. Le français c'était pas sa matière préférée, bien au contraire. Et c'était pas mieux quand on voyait la prof. Une grosse femme aux gros doigts boudinés portant une robe avec plein de petits chats.

" Elle n'a aucun goût vestimentaire, lui souffla Sirius. Ca n'écoeure tous ces chatons, et toute cette graisse. Regarde ses doignts tout boudinés, tout frippés... Brrrrr..."

" En plus elle est laide !" ajouta Rémus.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiesser, tout en observant la rouquine de ses pensées deux rangs plus loin dans la rangée de gauche. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle tout le weekend. Il s'en voulait de s'être disputé ainsi avec elle, surtout pour une broutille. En tant normal qu'une fille lui fasse la geule c'était le dernier de ses soucis ( même si ça n'était jamais arrivé sauf avec ses conquêtes d'un soir). Mais là, c'était différent. Là, c'était sa Poil de Carotte. Pffff... Mais elle aussi, avec ses préjugés tout fait, tout chaud, tout préparé...

A cela ne tienne. Il voulait régler le problème. Il arracha un morceau de papier de sa feuille et écrivit dessus:

**_" Comment va ma Poil de Carotte aujourd'hui ? Tu fais toujours la gueule ?"_**

Il plia le papier et visa la jeune fille à qui il était destiné. Et grâce à ses merveilleux dons d'attaquant dans son équipe de volley, elle le reçut dans la tête. Visiblement en colère, elle se retourna pour se mettre à la recherche de celui qui avait osé la déranger pendant sa prise de note. Mais James tourna les yeux, l'air de rien. Pas même celui de suivre le cours. Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit ramasser le morceau de papier et le lire avec curiosité. Aussitôt, elle pivota pour lui faire dasse, mécontente.

" MISS EVANS ! QUE FAITES-VOUS RETOURNEE ?"

Lily sursauta et retourna à sa table, tous les regards posés sur elle.

" En plus boudin gueule pour un rien." murmura Sirius.

James et Rémus retinrent un fou rire.

" Heu... je... excusez-moi professeur..." balbutia-t-elle.

Ombrage lui lança un regard mauvais puis repris son cours d'un ennuie mortel. Cornedrue soupira une nouvelle fois, son regard posé sur le dessin cochon que Patmol était en train de faire. Il se pencha et observa ce qui ressemblait à une fille et un garçon dans un placard. Nul doutait que le garçon en question était le créateur de cette _merveille._ Il sourit...

" Je ne savais pas que ton plus grand fantasme était de faire ça dans un placard Patmol."

" C'est l'un d'entre eux, en effet. Maintenant tu le sais."

" Sirinouchet à toujours eut des goûts bizarres." s'incrusta Rémus.

Le binoclard s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose dans le même style lorsqu'il reçut un léger choc à l'épaule. Il ramassa le papier et l'ouvrit alors que Sirius lui demandait ce que c'était.

" Rien qui te concerne mon coeur !"

" Jamesie chéri, tu oses me tromper ?"

" C'est pas trés gentil ça, Jamesie ! Pauvre Siri'."

" Que veux-tu ? Est-ce ma faute si je suis sexy ?"

" Ben j'te boude ! Na !"

Et Sirius enjoliva son dessin sous le sourire amusé des deux autres.

**_" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"_**

Il releva la tête et croisa ses magnifiques émeraudes l'espace d'un instant. Il se pencha sur le papier.

**_" Du calme tigresse ! Je ne mords pas ! Quoi que... ça demande à réfléchir. Je vois que tu fais encore la gueule au pauvre malheureux que je suis. Snif... Je suis malheureux, ma Poil de Carotte me fait la gueule. snif... Non, sérieusement, tu nous en veux tant que ça ?"_**

Il le lui renvoya et pris un malin plaisir à viser sa tête encore une fois. Il aimait l'embêter, c'était plus fort que lui. Et si les regards pouvaient tuer, il était certain qu'il serait mort à l'instant tant le regard qu'elle lui lança était mortel. Elle porta son attention sur le papier et eut un froncement de sourcil qu'il parvint à voir de sa place. Elle le lui lança discrètement quand le boudin eut le dos tourné mais il tomba au sol et il dû faire des geste accrobatiques avec ses pieds pour le récupérer. Et tout ça sans même se faire voir. Il était trop fort.

**_" Si je vous en veux ? Attends je réfléchis... Non, non je ne vous en veux pas, je vous maudit pour ce que vous avez fait." _**

" Elle prend facilement la mouche" ne put-il s'empêvher de penser.

Il repris sa lecture.

**_" Si tu trouves ça malin de taguer un mur, moi c'est pas le casn pov'naze ! Quand à savoir si ça m'intéresse de savoir si tu mords... aucun commentaire là dessus !"_**

Il répondit.

**_" De toute façon je te l'aurais pas dit mais plutôt... montré. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as un sacré caractère Poil de Carotte ! Et des préjugés tout fait. Mais tu ne sais rien de nous; et on pourrait y remédier si tu voulais bien mettre tes putains de préjugés de côté. En plus je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué ce weekend."_**

Il le lui renvoya, visant toujours la tête. Elle nota quelque chose et il le récupéra dans les cheveux de la fille de devant qui n'avait rien senti avec sa touffe.

_**" Et toi tu as un sacré culot de me demander ça ! Non je n'ai pas de préjugés, non tu ne m'as pas manqué ! Et pendant qu'on y est: non je ne veux pas te connaître ! Tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté par tes parents Potter ! Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix et passe une bonne journée ! Et, et si tu voulais bien arrêter de me tirer dans la tête..."**_

James rageait. Lui, un gosse pourri gâté ? Elle voyait ça où la rouquine ? Ca se voyait que c'était pas elle qui vivait avec Richard et Adriana. Quoi que... lui non plus. Il jeta une dernière fois le papier à la tête de Poil de Carotte sans avoir rien noté et se pencha vers Rémus, en ignorant royalement le regard assassin de la jeune fille.

" Lunard ?"

" Hum..."

" On attend toujours le bouqin que tu lisais l'autre fois en hitoire."

Sirius lâcha son dessin.

" C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il est où ton _Kamasutra_ ?"

" Chez moi. Mais ouais, pas de problème, je vous le ramènerais."

" Génial !"

" POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN ! VOTRE CONVERSATION EST-ELLE PLUS INTERESSANTE QUE MO COURS ?"

" Oh, mon Dieu oui !"

" FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP TOUS LES TROIS !"

" Et si on veut pas ?"

" JE VOUS FICHEREZ DEHORS PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES !"

**" Putain, gueulez pas comme ça ! Vous me donner mal au crâne avec votre grande gueule !"** râla Sirius.

**" Et puis, vous avisez pas de toucher à mes fesses, elle sont beaucoup trop précieuse pour vos sales pattes !"** dit James.

**" On veut pas de vos gros doigts boudin sur nous, rien qu'à cette idée j'ai envie de vomir."**

**" Ouais, espèce de boudin !"**

James faisait un effort sur humain pour ne pas se foutre de la prof qui était paralysée de stuppeur. Ils auraient peut-être dû le dire qu'ils parlaient courrement le français, non ? En tout cas, rien que pour voir la tête d'Ombrage et des étudiants, ça vallait le coup de le faire. Ils tiraient de ces têtes d'ahuris. James ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux: la presque crise cardiaque que s'apprêtait à faire le boudin, la bouche grande ouverte de Poil de Carotte de Rose et de Holmes, où les tics nerveux de Malfoy et sa bande.

**" Mais vous avez raison professeur ! **dit Rémus.** On s'ennuie pendant votre cours."**

**" Aussi, nous allons sortir et ne pas abuser trop longtemps de votre hospitalité."**

Tous les trois ils attrapèrent elurs affaires et sortient de la classe, non sans avoit lancé un regard moqueur à l'assemblée des élèves médusés qui se trouvait là.

**Lily POV:**

A la fin du cours, elles furent les premières à sortirent de la classe. Le comportement d'Ombrage avait été encore plus exécrable qu'au paravant. Et la faute de ce comportement à cause du chiffre 3, 3 beaux gars, les Maraudeurs. Durant les 2 heures de cours, Ombrage s'était attaquée à plusieurs étudiants qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que de suivre le cours.

Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. D'abord le coup de philosophie et de mathématiques, et maintenant celui de français. Ils parlaient le français comme s'ils étaient justement français. C'était incroyable.

" Il y a quelque chose qu'ils savent pas faire ?" demanda Cassandre.

" Attends voir... la philo, les maths, le français... Attendons de voir comment va se dérouler le cours d'histoire." dit Emilie.

" J'ai jamais vu Ombrage aussi en pétard."

" Moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il lui ont dit. A voir sa tête ça devait pas être trés gentil."

" 'Milie ! T'es vraiment malsaine comme fille. Je me demande ce que je fais avec toi des fois." soupira Lily.

" Tu me supportes !"

" Oh ça oui ! Et depuis des années."

Elles avancèrent dans le couloir, en direction du cours d'anglais. Elles avaient 5 minutes de pause mais tout le monde savait qu'il vallait mieux éviter d'arriver en retard aux cours de McGonagall. Cependant, elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un poigne puissante l'attrapait par le bars et la poussait contre le mur. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil ses deux amies tenter d'intervenir mais Lestrange et Malfoy s'étaient interposés pour leur barrer la route. Devant elle, Rogue la regardait avec colère et la tenait bien contre le mur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle tenta de se dégager mais ses mains se resérrèrent autour sur ses bras. Elle grimaça de douleur.

" Lâche moi Rogue, tu me fais mal !"

" Pas avant qu'on ait réglé mon problème !"

" Lâches-là Rogue !" retentit la voix d'Emilie.

Autour d'elles les élèves passaient sans intervenir. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver ces trois là.

" Quel problème ? Et lâche-moi, je te dis !"

" C'était quoi ce petit jeu avec Potter en cours de français ?"

Lily tilta. Pourquoi venir lui parler de Potter ? S'il avait un problème avec le binoclard autant aller le régler directement à la source.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !"

Sa poigne se reserra d'avantage.

" Aie..."

" Il te voulait quoi ? Quand il t'a envoyé ce mot ?"

Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

" Mes conversations avec Potter ne te regarde pas !"

" Oh si Lily ! Elles me regardent !"

" E-V-A-N-S !"

" Vois-tu... Tu es à moi et je ne supportes pas qu'on touches et qu'on approche ce qui m'appartient."

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, interloquée, mais éclata de rire sous les regards ébahis de la foule et même de Cassandre et Emilie.

" A toi ? Non mais tu rêves debout ! Je ne suis à personne, et encore moins à toi !"

" Tu ES à moi, Evans ! Et crois-moi... Si moi je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras."

" Mais oui, c'est ça. Tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces à deux balles ?"

" Tu n'es qu'une sale petite trainée; et je te promets que..."

" Mr Rogue ! Veuillez lâcher Miss Evans !"

Le garçon obéit et se tourna vers le professeur Rodriguez, qui enseignait la philo.

" Evans et moi on réglait un petit différent profes..."

" Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Il me semble que vous avez cours maintenant ?"

La bande à Malfoy lui lança un regard mauvais puis s'éloigna. Emilie et Cassandre se jetèrent presque sur elle et le professeur s'approcha.

" Lily, ça va ?"

" Ce sale con ! Attends que je lui mette la main dessus ! Je lui ferais ravaler sa langue et sa perruque !"

" Vous ne ferez rien du tout Miss Rose ! Cela nuierait à beaucoup de choses dans l'établissement."

" Mais..."

" Tout va bien Miss Evans ?"

Elle acquiessa.

" Bien, dans ce cas vous feriez mieux de vous rendre en cours. Si vous arrivez en retard, la directrice ne sera guère clémente."

**James POV:**

Les élèves dans le couloirs paraissaient bien agités et racontaient avec entrain un accident que serait survenu quelques instants plus tôt. Les Maraudeurs avançaient d'un pas lent vers le cours de français, ignorant les regard de convoitises posés sur eux, et résistant à leur envie de jouer les curieux.

" Ouais, c'est Rodriguez qui est intervenu."

" Rogue était en colère, j'ai cru qu'il allait la frapper."

" Il l'a traîté de trainée."

" Et elle est restée stoïque, elle a pas bougé."

" Elle a même rigolé à un moment."

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe à votre avie ?" demanda Rémus.

" Aucune idée... mais je m'en moque tant que ça ne concerne rien qui nous touche." répondit Sirius.

James se contenta d'approuver. Ils étaient déjà en retard pour le début du cours mais ils n'en avaient cure. En plus, il savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il le sentait mal ce cours. Arrivés au bout du couloir, une petite bande de filles vint se poster devant eux, tout sourire aux lèvres. Une blonde avec des dents de cheval et un cou gigantesque à leur tête. Une seconde était brune avec des joues semblables à celles d'un hamster. Une autre blonde avec des fentes en guise de narine qui resemblait à un serpent. Une quatrième habillée tout en blanc rayé de noir comme les zèbres. Bref, un vrai zoo.

" On peut faire quelque chose pour vous mesdemoiselles ?" demanda galament Sirius.

Elles gloussèrent et James sourit. Il adorait l'effet dévastateur qu'ils avaient sur les filles tous les trois.

" C'est vous les nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le cheval.

" Oui ma jolie, que peut-on faire pour toi ?"

_" Heurk heurk... Dieu me pardonne mais il faut être galant avec les filles."_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Elles gloussèrent une nouvelle fois.

" Eh bien... on se disait que nous pourrions peut-être vous aider à découvrir le lycée puisqu' vous ne le connaissez pas..."

" C'est trés gentille de votre part mais..." commença James.

Il leur fallait une excuse pour échapper à ce troupeau.

" Mais là on a cours." termina Sirius.

" Oh mais plus tard ce serait possible ? Ce soir ?"

_" Beurk et rebeurkbeurk..."_

Ce fut Rémus que répondit.

" Non ! Ce soir on est occupés !"

" Oh... fit le hamster déçue. Et demain ?"

" Non, demain aussi on est occupés !" répondit Sirius.

" Et aprés-de..."

" On est occupés aussi ! s'y mis James. En fait, on est occupés tout le reste de la semaine."

" Et la semaine d'aprés aussi."

" Et la semaine d'encore aprés."

" Que voulez-vous les filles ! Nous sommes demandés de partout."

" Vraiment mais alors vraiment sincèrement désolés."

Sur ce ils s'en allèrent, les laissant seules comme des empotées dans le couloir.

" Brrrr... Ces filles me donnent la chaire de poule."

" T'as raison Patmol. De vrais pots de colles."

" Il faudrait appeler au zoo et s'assurer qu'aucun cheval, hamster, serpent où zèbre ne se soit échapper."

" Je le mets sur la liste de ce qu'on a à faire aprés les cours.

" Ok !"

Ils entrèrent dans la classe sans frapper.

" Bien ! Une retenue pour Potter, Black et Lupin ! s'éleva la voix du professeur McGonagall. Puis-je savoir où vous étiez passés messieurs ?"

" Oui, c'est trés simple professeur, lança Sirius. On s'est fait agressés par une horde d'animaux échappés du zoo."

" Du moins, c'est ce qu'on croit. Pourtant ils n'étaient que 4 mais..."

" Mais à eux quatre ils ont suffit à nous retarder plus que nous ne l'étions déjà."

Le professeur leur lança un regard style _" Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !" _puis les " convia" à s'assoir. Ce qu'ils firent sans rochigner. James eut même le merveilleux loisir de s'assoir juste derrière sa Poil de Carotte qu'il put embêter pendant tout le cours. Celle-ci devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'énerver et lui balancer son livre à la figure. Mais James remarqua un détail insolite lorsqu'elle se pencha à un moment pour prendre un truc dans son sac. Ses avant-bras étaient rouge d'une marque qui resemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'une main. Il fronça les sourcils et montra sa découverte aux deux autres qui haussèrent les épaules, tout aussi perplexe que lui. Finalement ke jeune Potter retourna à son cahier, bien décidé à demander directement à la principale intéressée ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais à la fin du cours, la directrice les retint tous.

" Un instant je vous prie. J'ai à vous faire part d'une décision que nous avons pris, l'ensemble du personnel et moi-même. Vous entrerez bientôt dans la vie active: vous devrez travailler cela va de soit. Cependant, cela engendre également tout ce qui touche de loin comme de prés à un foyer, une maison. Et qui dit foyer dit forcément famille. Mais beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas encore assez matures pour ce genre de chose. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de mettre votre maturité à l'épreuve."

Des murmures inquiets parcourirent la classe.

" A partir de vendredi, nous vous mettrons chacun en binôme. Une fille et un garçon. Vous serez ce que nous appellerons, par la suite, une sorte de couple."

James qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète écouta attentivement à ce mot.

" Je sens que ça va me plaire." rit Sirius à ses côtés.

Devant eux, Rose, Evans et Holmes parurent agacés.

" T'es qu'un pov' naze Black !"

" Je te renvoie le compliment Mi Bella !"

" Oh Sirius j'ten prie !" râla James.

" Quoi ?"

" Evites de me parler de ta cousine."

Patmol et Lunard éclatèrent de rire. James ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Black, depuis que cette dernière était tombée amoureuse de lui. Quelle horreur ! Il avait mis des mois à s'en remettre, sans parler des lettres d'amour fréquentes qu'elle lui envoyées et qu'il brûlait sans même prendre la peine de les ouvrir.

" Potter, Black, Lupin !"

Ils se redressèrent sous les yeux noirs du professeur.

" Les couples seront élus par tirage au sort, repris le professeur. Aprés cela, il vous sera fourni un oeuf."

" Un oeuf ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour le partager en amoureux ? Hou... Que c'est romantique."

" Black !"

" Vi ?"

" Cessez de faire le pître !"

James sourit.

" Cet oeuf - et je parle pour vous Black- ne sera pas là pour vous nourrir mais pour vous inciter à prendre vos responsabilités."

" Et comment ? En faisant abstraction de le manger ? Quelle responsabilité c'est sûr !" sortit James.

" Potter, ne vous y mettez pas vous non plus ! Je disais donc... Le but de cette expèrience sera de vous rendre plus adulte. Cet oeuf sera comme votre enfant et vous devrez vous en occper avec soin."

Cette fois ce fut des murmures d'indignation que se répercutèrent dans la classe.

" Quoi ? Mais vous êtes malade ?" s'exclamèrent les Maraudeurs d'une même voix.

" Sans vouloir vous offenser madame, intervint Lily, et loin de moi l'idée d'être d'accord avec ces trois abrutis mais... j'avoue que cette histoire me parait saugrenue et... ridicule."

" Lily a raison professeur, dit Rose. Par exemple, je n'ose imaginer la pauvre fille qui tombera sur Potter, Black ou Lupin."

Les deux autres acquiessèrent et James et Sirius se levèrent. Ca c'était de la provocation pure et simple.

" Ah c'est comme ça ? Ben vous allez voir qu'on peut s'en occuper de cet oeuf !"

" Comme à la prunelle de nos yeux !"

" Heu... les gars... je peux donner mon avie ?" quémanda Rémus.

" Bien ! De toute façon, cette décision ne souffre aucune réplique. Le tirage au sort aura lieu mercredi et vendredi votre oeuf vous sera remit. Vous pouvez sortir."

" Mais..."

" Professeur..."

" J'ai dit: Aucune réplique !"

L'air digne, James et Sirius attrapèrent leur sac et sortirent, Rémus sur les talons.

**Rémus POV:**

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. James et Sirius avaient accepté sans même lui demander son avie. Il avait pas envie de jouer les papas, lui ! Mais il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire amusé de venir orner ses lèvres en imaginant James et Sirius en train de couver leur oeuf. C'était trop mignon. L'image venait à chaque fois s'incruster à son esprit et il riait comme un fou. Heureusement que sa mère était complètement bourrée comme d'habitude sinon elle l'aurait pris pour un malade mental.

Il était allongé sur son lit, écoutant la musique. McGonagall était aussi farfelue que Dumbledore pour proposer une idée pareille. C'était dingue ce truc. Lui, en papa ? Alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de modèle masculin à suivre ? Et James... Et Sirius... Comment allaient-il s'en tirer eux qui n'avaient pas eu de modèle non plus ?

" Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh... Rose tu pouvais pas te taire au lieu de les mettre au défi comme ça ? On est embarqué dans une salle affaire maintenant."

Il poussa un long soupire lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au cadran de sa montre. 17h 54. Il n'attendait personne pourtant... Résolu et curieux, il se leva et descendit au rez de chaussé. Il passa devant le salon où sa mère était encore affalée sur le canapé en train de dormir et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant lui, un homme d'un quarantaine d'années, des cheveux chatains ondulés, habillé en costume cravate, le regardait avec un grand sourire. Rémus l'observa de tout son long puis il lâcha:

" Désolé, les témoins de Jéhova sont pas les bienvenus ici !"

L'homme parut étonné alors que le jeune homme lui fermait la porte au nez. Agacé d'avoir été dérangé, il pris le chemin des escaliers pour retourner à sa chambre. Mais on resonna à la porte. Enervé, Lunard retourna à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. L'homme était toujours là, le regardant, visiblement apeuré de sa réaction.

" Quoi encore ? Je vous ai dit qu'on voulez pas de témoin de Jéhova ! Vous êtes sourd ?"

" Heu... je... je ne suis pas un... un témoin de Jéhova."

" Vous êtes qui alors ?" demanda-t-il avec indifférence.

" Heu... je... Rémus, tu me reconnais pas ?"

" Non, je devrais ?"

L'homme parut décontenancé et le Maraudeur en profita pour essayer de le reconnaître. Des cheveux châtains clairs ondulés, des yeux noisettes, une mimique qui... Il se liquéfia presque sur place.

" Pa.. papa ?"

**Fin de chapitre 6.**

Niark niark... pas trop sadique comme fin ? J'avoue que cette idée me trautait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Niark... L'idée de l'oeuf me vient de mon amie Patpat et on a imaginé à nous deux toutes les scènes en rapport et je peux vous dire qu'on a bien rigolé. Je sais que ce chapitre aura été long à venir et je m'en excuse. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais y mettre mais n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. Et puis j'avoue m'être beaucoup plus portée sur Le secret de Lily Evans et sur ma fic de Gundam Wing deppuis un petit moment. Vraiment désolé. Sino, vous savez comment ça marche: le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour vos impressions. Kissous à tous et bonne année.

**(1) Ca c'est mon toutou à moi.**

**(2) Ca aussi c'est lui, il a toujours la langue pendue, il bave partout et je vous dit pas quand il vous lèche. Lulu, si tu passes par là tu pourras confirmer.**

**(3) C'est vrai. Il faut pas nous énerver nous les filles, hein ? En tout ca moi je deviens méchante quand on m'énerve trop.**

**(4) Moi j'ai tout compris, pas vous ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous,**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est écrite mais j'hésitais entre deux. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie patpat et à ma nièce qui m'ont conseillée celle là ! L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. L'idée m'est venue un jour de code où le moniteur était en retard et donc pour passer le temps j'ai imaginé un peu l'histoire qui va suive.

**Disclaimers: **Inutile que je me répète, tout le monde le sait: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! Tout appartient à Joanne, la fabuleuse "maman" de Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago, les Maraudeurs, Lilly... Voila, c'est tout donc je vous mets le premier chapitre et vous fais de gros kissous.

**Note: **Je sais le titre de la fic est pourri mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée du titre à donner. peut-être que je le changerais si j'en trouve un beaucoup mieux mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courrant; kissou XXX

_**Chapitre 7.**_

Il était une fois, dans une galaxie lointaine, trés lointaine... Un long râle rauque et froid s'élève, deux êtres qui se font face, l'un en face de l'autre, se défiant presque du regard: Dark Vador et Luke Skywalker:

" Je suis ton père !"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !**"

Et de nos jours, dans une galaxie bien moins lointaine, une galaxie connue de tous, une planète où l'on compte 6 milliards d'habitants, une planète que l'on surnomme la _Planète bleue_: la Terre. La Terre et ses magnifiques paysages: terres, forêts, montagnes, rivières, mers, océans... La Terre et tous les éléments qui la composent: l'eau, le vent, le feu, les nuages... La Terre et ses milliards d'habitants: ses milliards de petits poissons de toutes les couleurs qui frétillent dans les mers: Marlin et Doris partent à la recherche du petit poisson clown Némo, ses milliers de petits oiseaux qui parcourent le ciel en chantant ou en partant à la guerre pour certains: Vaillant pigeon de combat, la biche qui halète le faon dans la forêt: le petit Bambi vien de naître et est destiné à suivre les traces de son père le roi de la forêt, le sage babouin Rafiki qui présente le nouveau né lionceau, le futur roi du Royaume du lion sur le Rocher du Lion: le petit Simba, la rencontre de Pongo et Perdita les deux dalmatiens qui mettront bientôt au monde 15 magnifiques petits chiots pour ensuite en élever 99... La Terre et la Tour Eiffel, la Terre et Big Ben, la Terre et le Colisée, la Terre et la pyramide de Khéops, la Terre et la cathédrale de Cologne...

Et puis, l'Angleterre. Ah, l'Angleterre, Londres, Manchester, Surrey... Surrey et son prestigieux lycée privé: Notre Dame, Surrey où se trouve la plus grande boîte de nuit du pays, Surrey et son gigantesque jardin public, Surrey et son grand centre commercial... Et la rue des _Flocons de neige_, une grande rue avec de belles maisons en briques et de beaux jardins en fleurs, une rue calme et paisible où les voisins enchantent les voisins, une rue où les chiens enchantent les autres chiens et où les chats enchantent tous les chiens sans exception... Le numéro 12 de la rue, la maison de la vieille Mrs Wood, une vielle grand-mère complètement gâteuse et ayant le coeur sur la main, une vieille folle avec ses 93 chats, oui ! Et à côté, le numéro 14, la maison de Mrs Lupin et de son fils, Rémus, un garçon adorable, gentil comme tout, bon élève qui étudie au prestigieux lycée de Notre Dame dont nous avons parlé plus tôt, et surtout - surtout- qui déteste la violence. Devant la porte, deux hommes, non un homme et un adolescent, qui discutent... non, ils ne discutent pas. Ils... Que font-ils au juste ? Rapprochons-nous pour mieux comprendre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Un long râle rauque et froid s'élève, l'homme et l'adolescent se font face.

" Je suis ton père !"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !**"

A part ça les oiseaux gazouillent, les fleuves continuent de couler, le vent souffle et le soleil entame une douce chute dans les bras de Morphée, le dieu protecteur du sommeil.

BAM !

Georges Lupin se retrouva les fesses par terre, un énorme échimose apparaissant déjà sur sa joue et son nez formant un angle bizarre. Rémus observa avec un mélange de répugnance et de joie malsaine l'homme qui, jadis, il y a de cela des millénaires, fut son père.

" Oh, joli roulé boulé, papounet ! lança-t-il avec dédain et ironie avant de lui cracher presque dessus. Bon, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses ! Mon père ? Quel père ? J'ai pas de père ! Non, moi je suis né par glocquectomie ovulinéaire d'un spermatozoïde omnicien féminin. **_(1)_** Entre autre ça veut dire que j'ai pas de père et encore mois un salaud dans ton genre ! Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous Mr-j'ai-une-tête-de-con et au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir !"

Sur ce, il claqua la porte sous le regard surpris de Mr-j'ai-une-tête-de-con et pris la direction du premier étage, survolté. Mais en passant devant le salon, Alicia Lupin l'appela. Apparemment, elle venait de se réveiller.

" Ru... Rufus... ap... apporte-moi u... une bière et un... un ver... verre de whis...ky..."

Rémus la darda avec colère. Il était furieux, fou de rage serait même plus juste. Comment ce salaud de Georges avait-il osé venir frapper à leur porte aprés 14 ans d'abscence ? Et sa mère, hein ? Encore une fois en train de lui parler d'alcool et même pas fichue de se souvenir de son prénom. Mais surtout, il était furieux contre lui-même parce qu'à l'instant même où il avait reconnu son géniteur, toute une série de souvenirs les mettant en scène tous les deux, et même tous les trois, avait submergée son esprit. Son père... Il eut un rictus méprisant. Et puis d'abord, qui lui disait que cet homme était réellement Georges Lupin ? Il avança dans le couloir, vers les escaliers, tout en disant à sa génitrice:

" Va les chercher toi-même ! J'suis pas ton loup !" **_(2)_**

Puis il monta les escaliers en courant jusqu'au premier. Il devait savoir, être sûr, malgré la ressemblance, malgré les similitudes, malgré... malgré qu'il savait déjà. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Il se précipita dans le vieux bureau de son_ père _qui ne servait plus depuis plus de 14 ans. Tout avait été viré aprés son départ, à l'époque où Alicia était encore la merveilleuse maman qu'elle pouvait-être avant d'avoir le coeur brisé; mais c'était là qu'avaient été entreposés toutes les vieilles affaires qui ne servaient plus, et c'était là aussi que toutes les photos avaient été placées dans un vieux carton. Il attrapa le dit carton en haut d'une étagère et entreprit de le fouiller frénétiquement, décidé à trouver une photo qui...

Mais une heure plus tard, toujours rien. Il avait cherché dans tous les cartons et dans tous les recoins du bureau mais rien, nada, niet. Il ne restait plus une seule photo de _lui _dans la maison. Rémus se souvenait qu'à l'âge de 7 ans il les avait toutes brûlées pour effacer ce visage de sa mémoire et ne plus jamais le revoir. S'il avait su que ce salereviendrait un jour... Toujours est-il qu'en essayant de les brûler, il avait faillit y passer. Il avait par mégarde mis le feu à toute la maison et c'était les pompiers qui l'avaient sortit de là. Ca c'était l'époque où sa mère avait commencé à jouer les prostituer avant d'arrêter pour alcoolisme aigü. Aujourd'hui il se rendait compte à quel point c'était une connerie de faire ça.

" PUTAIN DE MERDE ! jura-t-il. IL DOIT BIEN RESTER UNE PUTAIN DE PHOTO DE CE SALE CON DANS CETTE BARAQUE !"

_**James POV:**_

Planté en plein milieu du trotoir, James regardait d'un oeil morne l'établissement qui lui servait à présent de nouveau lycée. Les étudiants passaient devant lui, lui lançant des regards curieux quant à son comportement, et empruntaient la grande grille ouverte. La grille de l'Enfer selon lui. Mais le véritable enfer il l'avait vécu cette nuit. Rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons d'horreur. Brrrrrrr... Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un_ trés mauvais _rêve.

**Flash back:**

Il était assis sur le canapé, regardant calmement la télé. Ou plutôt, il zappait toutes les chaînes d'un air ennuyé. Il tombait sur des programmes divers, tous plus nuls les uns que les autres: _Oui-oui_, _Les feux de l'amour _**(3)**, _Côte-Ouest_, _Tarzan au pays des Kangourous_, _Jimmy Neutron_, _La reproduction chez les baleines_... Pffff... A quoi ça servait d'avoir le cable si même là les programmes étaient nul à ch... ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer d'avantage; une voix en provenance de la cuisine l'appela.

" JAMES ! Ton fils a faim !"

Le jeune homme releva la tête en s'entendant appeler, plus que surpris.

" Mon fils ? Mais de quoi elle parle ?"

Il se leva du canapé et sortit du salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine; et là ce fut l'horreur: la girafe était devant lui, maquillée comme un clown, lui faisant les yeux doux. C'était une vision de film d'horreur des année 70, c'était pas possible d'être aussi moche et aussi... animal. Beurk et rebeurk.

" Mon chéri ! l'appela la girafe. Ton fils t'appelle."

_" Mon chéri ? Non mais elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil cette conne ! Jamais je sortirais avec une mocheté comme elle, j'suis pas zoophile tout de même."_

**" JAMES ! TON FILS RECLAME A MANGER !"**

Il se boucha les oreilles sous le cri strident de la folle aliénée qui osait se prétendre sa femme et qui lui fourni brutalement et de force un truc dans les mains. Il posa alors les yeux sur la chose en question et resta interloqué: devant lui - ou plutôt dans ses mains- il y avait un minuscule petit oeuf de poule. Il releva la tête vers la girafe pour constater qu'elle était partie.

" Tant mieux, ça fait une de moins à s'occuper ! cingla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je fasse avec cet oeuf, bon sang ?"

Mais au même moment une déchirure se fit dans la coquille qui s'ouvrit en grand et qui se mit à pleurer et à hurler.

" J'AI FAIM ! BOUGE TES GROSSES FESSES ET DONNE-MOI A BOUFFER, PECNAUD !"

Sur le coup il lâcha l'oeuf qui se mit à hurler encore plus fort et il croisa alors un magnifique regard vert qu'il aimait à regarder. Sauf que cette fois, les émeraudes lançaient des éclairs et au sens propre du terme. Il se retrouva trés vite à courrir dans la maison, une furie rousse aux trousses qui lui hurlait dessus, des éclairs dignes de Zeus lui-même le frôlant à chaque fois.

" JAMES RICHARD POTTER ! TU POURRAIS FAIRE PLUS ATTENTION A TON FILS, PERE INDIGNE ! TU VAS FINIR COMME TON PERE SI CA CONTINUE COMME CA ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU CHERCHES A LE TUER, ASSURE-TOI DE NE PAS MANQUER TON COUP !"

**Fin du flash back.**

James soupira.

" Si c'est ça la vie de famille et être père alors trés peu pour moi."

" Tu parles tout seul, Jamesie ?" demanda une voix emplie de lassitude dans son dos.

Il se retourna agacé vers son meilleur ami et se figea en voyant sa mine renfrogné. Et malgré son agacement il se surpris à le prendre en pitié pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore.

" Quelqu'un est mort ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

" Mouais..."

" Qui ça ?"

" Ma fille... cette nuit. Et moi ensuite."

Il fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que Sirius... ?

" Raconte !"

" Ben... C'était un rêve vraiment stupide... Mais j'ai passé un mauvais quart d'heure. J'ai fait tomber mon oeuf par la fenêtre. C'était un accident, j'l'assure, je l'ai pas fait exprés. Mais Emilie a refusé de me croire; alors de colère elle m'a flingué. C'était flippant. Enfin bref, en l'occurence, on est deux à être mort cette nuit: mon oeuf et moi."

James ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à être traumatisé par cette histoire d'oeuf. Et puis, lui, il n'avait pas tué son oeuf au moins. Il avait seulement _faillit_... Le jeune Black grogna.

" C'est pas drôle !" dit-il.

Mais James riait toujours autant, enporté dans un fou rire incontrolable. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait un mal fou à respirer d'ailleurs tant il était hilare et il eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Mais une fois cette acte héroïque accomplie, il se retrouva secoué violemment d'avant en arrière par deux bras puissants. Sirius avait ouvert des yeux estomacqués, observant avec inquiétude Rémus secouer le pauvre James dans tous les sens, lequel ne parvenait plus à réagir tant il était secoué comme un vieux prunier.

" IL EST REVENU !" hurla Rémus de toutes ses forces, s'attirant quelques regards de la foule qui se pressait dans le lycée.

A cette phrase, Sirius démarra au quart de tour et se mit également à crier, totalement paniqué.

" Hein ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! " IL" NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE REVENU ! PAS VRAI ? TU ME FAIT MARCHER ? AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR !" **(4)**

Heureusement pour James, Rémus le lâcha et il put reprendre ses esprits. Le châtain s'était tourné vers l'autre Maraudeur qui pleurait presque, la tête entre les mains. James leur jeta un coup d'oeil à tous deux, sceptique. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Enfin pour Sirius c'était claire: Rémus c'était mal exprimé. Il préféra intervenir auprés du brun pour ensuite s'occuper de Lunard.

" Sirius, calme-toi ! Rémus ne voulait pas..."

" " IL" EST REVENU ! AU SECOURS !"

" SIRIUS, LA FERME !"

Les deux Maraudeurs sursautèrent au haussement de ton employé par Cornedrue.

" Bien, maintenant, je vais pouvoir parler. Sirius, trés cher... " Ca" n'est pas revenu, ok ? Quand est-ce que tu te mettras en tête que ce n'était qu'un film, hein ? Un putain de film d'horreur !"

" Parle pour toi ! Moi il m'a traumatisé ce film. Je te signale que c'est depuis lors que j'ai peur des clowns ! Et puis à chaque fois que j'en vois un, il me regarde d'un air appétissant..."

Le jeune Potter soupira, pour rester calme devant la connerie de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère..

" Rémus s'est mal exprimé, ok ? Il ne parlait pas de " Ca" !"

Sirius se tourna vers Rémus.

" C'est vrai ?"

" ..."

Mais le châtain ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux vides de toute émotion.

" Heu... Lunard ? Ca va ?"

Ce dernier sembla réagir.

" Hein ? Quoi ?"

Il reconnecta bruatelement avec la réalité.

" Non ! Non, ça ne va pas ! IL est revenu !"

" Mais qui est revenu ?" s'impatienta James.

" Georges !"

" Georges ?" répéta James.

" C'est qui celui-là ?"

" Aucune idée."

" Ce serait pas l'ourson qu'il a perdu quand il avait douze ans ?"

" Non, ça c'était Bernard."

" Ah... Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est qui alors, Georges ?"

" MON PERE, TÊTES D'ABRUTIS ! MON PERE EST REVENU !"

Ce fut le choc pour les deux autres qui reprirent aussitôt un air sèrieux. James comprenait mieux maintenant l'air totalement paniqué de Rémus, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Comment ce sal con osait-il se ramener aprés 14 ans d'abscence ? Il se doutait qu'au fond de lui, le châtain devait bouillonner de rage mais là c'était la panique qui avait pris le dessus.

" Merde !" souffla sirius.

" Comme tu le dis..."

" Raconte !"

" Pas ici... Je..."

Le châtain avait de nouveau un air perdu sur le visage. La foule autour d'eux les observait avec curiosité, énervant James qui leur hurla:

" Y A RIEN A VOIR, ALORS CASSEZ-VOUS !"

Ils sursautèrent tous et s'éclipssèrent avant de s'éttirer les foudres du jeune homme. Ce dernier se retourna vers Sirius qui regardait Rémus avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Ils s'échangèrent tous deux un regard avant que Sirius ne dise:

" Venez, on se casse !"

" Pour aller où ?" le questionna James.

" J'en sais rien, mais pas en cours."

" Tu as raison, on n'a qu'à aller chez moi. Y a personne, comme d'hab, quoi !"

Ils attrapèrent Rémus et le tirèrent jusqu'à chez James. Quitte à sécher les cours pour connaître la vérité... Le cas de Rémus était bien plus important à leurs yeux que d'aller batiffoler au lycée à suivre des cours sans aucune importance. Ils devaient parler; et surtout, ils devaient faire parler Rémus. James savait à quel point Rémus haïssait son " père", si on pouvait appeler ça un père. Il ne lui pardonnait pas sa trahison et son abandon alors qu'il n'avait que 3 ans et qu'il avait plus que tout besoin de lui. Et il ne lui pardonnait pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant le voyage qui menait à chez lui. Sirius n'osait pas parler et Rémus semblait se prendre la tête à trop réflexionner sur le pourquoi de la situation. James était vraiment inquiet. Lui-même essayait de comprendre pourquoi _il_ serait revenu. Il les avait quittés du jour au lendemain, sans vraiment d'explication, et maintenant il s'en voudrait ? Il aurait des remords ? Non, c'était impensable. Il y avait forcément anguille sous roche...

_**Lily POV:**_

Elle marchait dans les couloirs du lycée, se rendant en cours d'anglais, l'esprit ailleurs. En fait, depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de penser et repenser à cette histoire d'oeuf. Il était vrai que c'était une histoire ridicule et jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire ce genre de travaux pratique au lycée; et encore moins de toute sa vie. S'occuper d'un oeuf comme de son propre enfant... On aurait tout vu ! Plus saugrenue il n'y avait pas. Et ce n'était pas dans le genre de la directrice d'avoir des idées aussi loufoques et d'en faire subir les frais à ses élèves... Non, pas du tout son genre. De plus, Lily avait beau être une jeune femme, une future mère, et donc avoir l'instinct maternelle, jamais elle ne pourrait voir un oeuf comme un... comme un enfant tout simplement. Ca n'en était pas un ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elles avaient provoqué les Maraudeurs et maintenant elles devraient leur montrer ce qu'elles vallaient. Elles allaient leur montrer qui étaient les meilleures ! Les femmes au pouvoir ! Ca faisait trés politique comme phrase, non ? Mais pour en revenir à Potter, Black et Lupin, elle plaignait vraiment les pauvres malheureuses qui allaient tomber dessus. Ils seraient capable de casser leurs oeufs avec leur stupidité.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de classe et remarqua rapidement que Cassandre et Emilie étaient assises à côté l'une de l'autre. Elle s'avança dans leur direction, posa son sac sur la table de derrière et alla voir ses deux amies. Elles étaient en grande conversation.

" De quoi vous parlez ?" dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

" Kikou ma Lils ! Bien dormi ?" la salua Emilie alors que Cassandre souriait.

" Comme un loire ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever ce matin mais bon..."

" Pourquoi ?" la questionna Cassandre.

" Eh bien... J'ai parlé à ma mère de cette histoire d'oeuf hier soir en rentrant à la maison. Et aprés, elle ne m'a plus lâché la grappe de toute la soirée, en me disant que c'était fantastique, qu'elle serait enfin grand-mère... etcetc... Elle a complètement pété une durite. Enfin bref ! Ellle m'a laissé partir à 2 heures du matin quand je lui ai dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que j'aille me coucher pour pouvoir aller au lycée aujourd'hui."

Emilie tira la grimace, et Cassandre émit un petit rire.

" Ca craint ! dit cette dernière. Et ton père, il a rien fait pour t'aider ?"

" Il s'est barré quand elle a commencé à m'expliquer _comment on faisait les bébés_. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que j'avais 17 ans et, donc, que je savais comment ça marchait, elle n'a rien voulu savoir. En gros, ma soirée était naze."

Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

" Et vous, de quoi vous parliez quand je suis arrivée ?"

" On faisait des prognostiques sur les binômes qui risquaient de sortir demain." répondit la blonde.

" Et alors ?"

" Et bien... en fait on sait pas trop ! lança Cassandre. Parce qu'en fait au départ on était partie pour faire les prognostiques mais aprés on est parties sur toute autre chose."

" A savoir avec qui on aimerait être."

" Mais c'est intéressant, dîtes-moi !"

Lily eut un sourire coquin et se pencha sur les deux filles.

" Et alors ? Peut-on savoir quels noms sont resortis ?"

Emilie lui fit un grand sourire.

" Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir."

" Et pourquoi ?"

" Parce que... Eh bien..."

" Parce que pour Emile les noms qui resortent sont: Black, Ewan Maxell, Black, Gregory Shinner, Black, Shown Zacks et... Black."

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" Ca va pas la tête, 'Milie !"

Cette dernière se ratatina sur elle-même.

" Me crie pas dessus, Lils ! Je t'assure que j'ai essayé de pas mettre ce crétin sur ma liste mais... mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est trop beau, et trop marrant aussi !"

" Surtout trop con, oui !" souffla Cassandre.

" Ah, toi tu peux parler avec ta liste ! Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin et... Devinez qui est le dernier ! Je vous le donne en mille: Lupin ! T'as fait aucun effort !"

La rousse crut qu'elle allait devenir folle. C'était pas possible, hein ? Elle rêvait encore, n'est-ce pas ?

" Mais... mais... mais vous..." babutia-t-elle.

" Mais on se battra quant même avec ces abrutis ! T'inquiète, Lils ! On va leur montrer qui on est et tu verras qu'ils seront totalement incapable de s'occuper de leur oeuf !"

" D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux... Personne ne les a encore vus ! Et le cours commence dans moins de 2 minutes." dit Cassandre.

Lily souffla, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise à la table derrière.

" Pffff... Laisse tomber Cass' ! Ils arriveront encore au beau milieu du cours."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte pour voir leur professeur entrer, et le cours débuta aprés l'appel de McGonagall et une grimace commique de sa part en remarquant que ses _trois élèves préférés _n'étaient pas encore là.

Mais Lily due se faire une raison, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir montre le bout de son nez. Il ne restaient plus que 15 minutes avant la fin du cours et Lily commençait à s'énerver à attendre qu'ils se montrent. Elles ne cessait de jeter des coup d'oeil vers la porte, espérant les voir la franchir, mais rien, nada, niet. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était de constater qu'elle avait une envie folle de le voir. De voir ses cheveux en bataille, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, son petit nez droit, ses lunettes rondes tombant sur son nez...

_" Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrr ! Il m'énerve !"_ pensa-t-elle avec agacement.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?"

Elle regarda Emilie qui observait la porte d'entrée, elle aussi avec un agacement non feint. Elle croisa alors le regard de Cassandre qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles planté dur le visage. Nul doute qu'elle se moquait de la blonde. Et Lily, bien que resentant le même sentiment de vide que sa meilleure amie, et sachant que Cassandre avait le même, estima qu'il était préférable de faire comme elle, c'est-à-dire se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

_**McGonagall POV:**_

Alors là ça allait péter ! Qu'ils arrivent en retard c'était une chose ! Mais ne pas se présenter en cours, c'en était une autre ! Que l'un d'entre eux soit malade, c'était possible; mais les trois... ! Ils séchaient, ça c'était certain. Ces sales petits monstres faisaient l'école buissonnière. Elle allait encore devoir se casser la voix et pousser une geulante le lendemain. Ne pourrait-elle jamais avoir de répis avec eux ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté le_ petit service _d'Albus ? Elle aurait vraiment dû se méfier d'avantage avec ce vieux fou. Aprés tout, elle le connaissait depuis l'école primaire ! Et ses plans foireux aussi elle les connaissait trés bien.

_**Maraudeurs POV:**_

" J'ai fouillé la maison de fond en comble: j'ai fait tous les recoins, toutes les armoires, toutes les pièces, tous les magasines, tous les tiroirs... Je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai passé une nuit blanche pour un sal con qui subitement se rend compte qu'il a un fils âgé de 17 ans ! Aaaarrrrrggggghhhh, je le déteste !"

Rémus venait de finir son récit et un long silence s'en suivit. Les deux autres Maraudeurs ne savaient trop comment réagir et attendaient la réaction de leur ami. Rémus s'était en effet montré extrêmement calme durant son récit, ce qui n'était pas trés normal. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus calme et le plus réfléchi des trois, il y avait un sujet sur lequel il était intraitable: son géniteur. Mais ils étaient d'accord quant au comportement qu'il avait adopté face à lui: le frapper et le foutre à la porte avait été une trés bonne chose à faire. D'ailleurs Sirius avait dit qu'il ne se serait pas contenté de le frapper à sa place mais qu'il l'aurait sûrement achevé directement. Mais maintenant que tout avait été dit, le silence avait pris place dans la pièce. Et une question chiffonnait le groupe. _Pourquoi était-il revenu _? Ce fut Sirius qui posa la question.

" Aucune idée ! répondit sincèrement Rémus. Pourtant, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit durant et j'ai abouti à rien."

Rémus était assis sur le lit de James, les sourcils froncés, le regard quelque peu vitreux; signe d'une intense réflexion chez lui. Sirius était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le fenêtre. Et James, lui, était allongé sur la moquette, bras croisés derrière la tête, regardant sans le voir le plafond blanc.

" Eh bien on va y réfléchir à trois ! On arrivera forcément à quelque chose ! Surtout avec mon intelligence hors du commun !"

James et Rémus se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant d'éclater de rire. Sirius se redressa, vexé.

" Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ?"

" Oh si si, Pat, on te croit !" répondit James, hilare.

" En fait, on croit surtout que t'es complètement fêlé !" ajouta Rémus.

" Toi ? Intelligent ? Et depuis quand ?"

Les deux amis rigolaient tellement qu'ils en avaient du mal à respirer... et qu'ils se prirent un coussin dans la figure chacun.

" Hey ! C'est pourquoi ça ?"

" Ca ? C'est parce que vous vous foutez de moi !"

" Ah ouais ?"

Le jeune Potter ramassa son coussin et se jeta sur son presque frère, Rémus avec lui. Une bataille de polochon débuta alors. Entre coups bas et coups violents, tous les coups étaient permis. Et comme Sirius se retrouvait seul face à James et Rémus, il perdit rapidement la bataille, leur promettant de se venger et une une mort violente pour chacun d'eux. James éclata de rire à ses mots: Sirius avait une mèche relevée sur la tête, lui donnant un air punk. Et Rémus suivit vite la cadence.

" Tu devrais voir ta tête, Patmol !"

" Ouais, avant de dire des conneries assure toi d'avoir l'air crédible !"

Pour tout réponse, le jeune Black leur fit une grimace horrible et feint de bouder. Puis il entreprit de remettre convenablement la mèche rebelle sur sa tête, faisant rire d'autant plus Cornedrue. Rémus, lui, avait repris un air sèrieux et poussa un long soupir.

" Et pour ce qui est de _mon père _? dit-il avec un certain dégoût dans la voix au mot père. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

" Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée à la raison qui l'aurait poussé à revenir ?"

" Non, vraiment aucune. Et pourtant c'est pas faute de m'être cassé la tête."

" Peut-être qu'il est endetté ?" suggéra Sirius.

" Et bien si c'est le cas il est pas dans la merde parce que nous non plus on n'a pas un rond !"

" Hmmm... Je pense pas que ce soit ça..."

" En tout cas on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est sûrement pas le remord qui le ronge !"

" Il a peut-être oublié quelque chose en partant et il veut le récupérer !"

Rémus eut un sourire mauvais.

" Ben là, c'est sûr qu'il est pas dans la merde. J'espère pour lui que c'était pas important."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que j'ai tout brûlé ! Tout ce qui lui appartenait !"

" Tout !"

" Sans exception."

" Il va être joyeux, dis-moi !" plaisanta James.

Sirius se redressa.

" Oh, Rémus ! Fais-moi plaisir, sors l'appareil photo quand tu lui diras. Je veux voir sa tête."

" Ouais, il faudra immortaliser ce moment."

" Avec un peu de chance il fera une crsie cardiaque."

Un sourire lubrique éclaira leurs lèvres à tous les trois.

" Ouais, le rêve."

" Rém, mon pote, t'as plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas endetté. Et mieux pour qu'il soit riche."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que s'il meurt et qu'il est endetté, ce sera à toi et à ta mère de tout rembourser."

"Alors que s'il est riche, vous toucherez un gros paquet."

" Eh bein dans ce cas, je lui pardonnerais peut-être son coup bas."

" Pour de vrai ?" demanda Sirius, se doutant de la réponse.

" Hmmmm... Non !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

" Tu penseras à nous, hein ? Si tu touche un gros paquet... Oublie pas que je veux le tout dernier cabriolet qui est sorti."

" Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit que le tout dernier modèle de Mercedes est beaucoup mieux."

" Ben j'trouve pas !"

" Pfff... t'as aucun goût. La Mercedes c'est trop la classe !"

" Le cabriolet ça permet de te la jouer face aux filles. Elles préfèrent toutes ce genre de voitures à ta Mercedes à deux livres." **_(5)_**

" Deux livres, hein ? T'as vue le prix au moins ?"

" Ouais ! Et elle est moins chère que mon cabriolet ! Ca veut dire qu'elle est naze !"

" C'est pas le prix qui fait l'engin !"

" Non, c'est la taille !" souffla rémus.

" 'Mus, mêle-toi de t..."

Sirius et James se figèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le chatain.

" J'ai rêvé ou bien tu viens _réellement _de faire une hallucination perverse ?" s'enquit le jeune Potter.

Le jeune homme sourit.

" Je crois bien que tu n'as pas rêvé, trés cher Cornedrue."

" Ah ! s'exclama Sirius. Rémus, dans mes bras, mon ami. Tu es enfin devenu un grand ! Il était temps que tu suives mon exemple !"

" Oh pitié ! Je suis loin d'être aussi pervers que toi, Patmol."

" Et c'est tant mieux ! s'exclaffa James. On a assez des blague dégueulasse à la Sirius, je trouve."

" Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes blague ! Elles sont parfaites !"

" Mouais, pour ceux qui ont l'esprit aussi mal tourné que le tiens ! Je crains que la jolie Emilie ne goûte pas à tes plaisanteries."

" Tu crois peut-être que les teinnes sont meilleures ?"

" Et comment !"

Rémus s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Sans vouloir vous offenser les gars, vous êtes totallement nuls dans ce domaine ! Vous n'avez aucun humour ! A part l'humour noir pour Cornedrue, et pervers pour Patmol."

" Et toi ton humour, tu le penses sans doute meilleur !"

" Sans aucun doute !"

" Eh bien vas-y ! Montre-nous le légendaire humour de Rémus Lupin, alias Lunard !"

" Hmmmm... D'accord ! Vous connaissez l'histoire de Paf le chien ?"

James jeta un regard sceptique à son ami et Sirius ne répondit rien.

" Eh bien, c'est un chien qui traverse la route et paf le chien !"

Le regard sceptique du jeune Potter se renforca et le second Maraudeur fit de même.

" Ben quoi ? Vous pourriez au moins rire !"

" Rémus..., commença James, j'ai honte pour toi."

Il éclata de rire avec Sirius, faisant Rémus froncer dangereusement des sourcils.

_**Cassandre POV:**_

Le cours de français était ennuyeux à mourrir. Et pourtant, elle adorait cette langue. Mais Ombrage ne savait absolument pas l'enseigner, toujours trop occuper à engueuler ses élèves pour une raison quelconque. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire si possible. C'était pire parce que depuis qu'elle connaissait les Maraudeurs, rien n'était plus pareil à Notre Dame. Et comme aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas là... tout redevenait exactement comme avant. Elle poussa un long et profond soupir d'ennui.

" Mon cours vous ennuierait-il, Miss Holmes ?"

La vois d'Ombrage sonnait étrangement douce, et Cassandre savait qu'il vallait mieux ne pas énerver son professeur quand elle prenait cette voix. Elle rougit légèrement.

" Heu... Non, madame."

" ALORS DANS CE CAS, EVITEZ DE POUSSER VOS PIAFFEMENTS DANS MA CLASSE !"

Toute la classe sursauta à cet excés de colère, tandis que l'enseignante retournait à son cours. La brune, elle, s'était redressée dans son siège. Lily se pencha vers elle.

" Elle a drôlement les nerfs aujourd'hui. C'est pire que d'habitude."

Elle se contenta d'acquiesser. Emilie se mit de la conversation.

" Je crois qu'elle voulait faire payer aux Maraudeurs leurs insolence du dernier cours. Et comme ils sont pas là..."

" C'est vrai qu'ils ont été loin, quand même. Je me demande ce qu'il lui ont dit."

" Quoi qu'il lui aient dit, ça devait pas être trés gentil." dit Cassandre.

Elle se pencha sur sa feuille pour y mettre des notes; cependant, elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et surtout elle s'ennuyait d'une personne précise. Il avait beau l'agacer avec sa bêtise, elle devait admettre que Rémus Lupin lui manquait. De plus, elle trouvait leur comportement, à elle, Lily et Emilie, quelque peu excessif. Car si les Maraudeurs les agaçaient c'était à cause de leur imbécilité. Mais leur imbécilité ne les dérangeaient pas tant que ça avant... avant qu'elles n'apprennent que c'était eux qui avaient taggué le mur. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il ne fallait pas toucher à son lycée. Il fallait vraiment être crétin pour s'amuser à tagguer un mur. Et pourquoi les avoir admis dans l'établissement aprés leur acte stupide ? Ils semblaient si... différents avant. Rémus en particulier. Il était amusant, intelligent, avait de la répatie... Alors comment penser qu'il ait pu faire ça ? Qu'_ils aient _pu faire ça ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru assez stupide pour faire une telle connerie.

_**Lily POV:**_

Il lui manquait. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il pouvait lui manquer. Mais ça faisait plus d'une semaine que ça durait; depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans la rue. Il s'était montré si gentil, si adorable, si drôle... Pourquoi le destin avait-il fait qu'il puisse être aussi crétin ? Elle donnerait n'importe quoi maintenant pour retrouver le James qu'elle avait rencontré le lundi précédent. Celui qui l'avait faite rire, celui qui avait fait battre son coeur. Son coeur... Il battait toujours autant quand elle le voyait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Comment est-ce que le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré et qu'elle avait trouvé si charmant, avait-il pu devenir un tel imbécile en seulement deux jours ? Elle qui l'avait pensé parfait...

Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis ce week-end. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour retrouver James... Mais pas Potter, pas ce petit arrogant prétencieux qui avait saccagé son lycée. Non, elle, elle voulait retrouver le jeune homme qui l'avait séduite au premier regard.

_**Rémus POV:**_

La nuit tombait déjà et il n'était que 18 heures. Il n'avait pas vu la journée passer, trop occuper à plaisanter avec James et Sirius. James et Sirius qui, à eux deux, représentaient sa seule et unique famille. Ils avaient su faire ce qu'il fallait pour le faire rire et lui faire oublier le retour plus qu'inattendu de _Georges-je-suis-un-pov'con-Lupin._ Aprés leur conversation sur les raisons qui auraient poussées ce sal con à revenir, et celle des voitures, et celle concernant leur humour propre, ils étaient partis chacun à une partie de tekken. Ils avaient passé toute la journée à jouer à la playstation et à se fouttre des raclées parce que _comme ça, ça leur éviterait de se tapper dessus quand ils en avaient envie,_ dixit Sirius. Aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment gagné: un coup c'était James qui les battait, un coup c'était Sirius, et un coup c'était lui. Ils étaient à peu prés de niveau égal. Mais il avait quand même surpassé les deux autres Maraudeurs à un moment.

James râlait qu'il ne se donnait pas à fond dans le combat et Rémus avait eu beau dire qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait James l'avait engueullé parce qu'il trouvait la partie trop facile. Sirius était alors intervenu de la meilleure des façons pour que le combat soit des plus difficiles: il lui avait parlé de son géniteur. _" C'est qu'un sale con ! Fais lui payer ta vie de merde ! Montre lui que c'est toi le meilleur !" _avait-il dit avant d'en rajouter encoer et encore. La solution s'était montrée trés efficace: James avait lamentablement perdu. Et aprés il s'était plaind parce que le châtain ne l'avait pas laissé se relever une seule fois. **(6)**

Rémus sourit en pensant à ses amis. Que ferait-il sans eux ? Ils étaient toujours là pour lui, et ça il leur en était reconnaissant. Il pourrait toujours compter sur eux, il le savait. Il entra dans la maison et ferma la porte à clé.

" Je suis là !" hurla-t-il dans le corridor pour prévenir sa mère.

Il se doutait cependant que cette dernière n'avait même pas pris conscience de l'heure qu'il pouvait être et qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de son abscence. Elle était sûrement affalée sur le canapé à dormir ou à boir il ne savait quel alcool. Comme à son habitude. Il préféra tout de même aller s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Malgré le fait qu'il lui en voulait de ne plus avoir connaissance de son existence, malgré le fait qu'il la détestait pour ça, il ne la blâmait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle mais celle de Georges. Elle était quand même sa mère; et elle, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il savait qu'il était contradictoire dans ses pensées: oui, sa mère l'avait abandonné. Elle l'avait abandonné à son triste sort en se laissant dévorer par l'alcool. Mais le retour de son géniteur lui faisant prendre conscience de certaines choses la concernant. Rémus lui resemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau. Il était son portrait craché. Et cela avait dû beaucoup l'affecter et c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'elle l'avait dénigrer. Elle lui rappeler trop l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait abandonnée.

Il entra dans le salon et se figea à l'entrée, faisant tomber son sac au sol. Sa mère et son... son _père_ se tenaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Alicia Lupin était dans le même état d'ébriété que d'habitude - çe se voyait en la regardant- mais elle semblai avoir conscience de la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Georges, lui, s'était tourné vers Rémus. La fureur de ce dernier revint au triple galop.

" Ah... R... Rogius... tu es... es rent... rentré... Où... où étais-tu... ?"

Rémus serra les poings, ne répondant pas à la question de sa mère. Non, il hurla presque à l'homme qui avait tourné son regard vers la femme avec pitié.

" QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?"

Ce dernier sursauta et redonna toute son attention au jeune homme.

" Ne cries pas, veux-tu ? On va parler calmement."

Rémus eut un sourire méprisant. Il répondit tout de même calmement.

" Parler ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, et tu n'es pas le bien venu. Alors, DEGAGE !"

" Ru... Rufus... ne cries... pas com... comme ça... tu vas fai... faire fuir ton p... ton père... Il est... est revenu..."

" IL N'EST PAS MON PERE ! UN PERE NE SE BARRE PAS DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN SANS AUCUNE EXPLIQUATION EN LAISSANT DERRIERE LUI FEMME ET ENFANT !"

Il s'approcha à grand pas du l'homme et l'attrapa par son col. Ce dernier ne réagit pas à l'attaque, le laissant faire.

" TU ENTENDS, SALE CON ? TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI, ALORS VAS T'EN !"

" Ro... Rafius... Calm... calme-toi !"

" REMUS, MERDE ! LA MOINDRE DES CHOSES QUE TU PUISSES FAIRE C'EST TE SOUVENIR DE MON NOM !" hurla-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, totallement incapable de toute façon de faire quoi que ce soit. Rémus retourna à l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qui restait étrangement calme.

" Rémus, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles mais..."

" MAIS QUOI ? TU AS SANS DOUTE UNE BONNE EXCUSE !"

" Calme-toi, je t'en pris !"

" TU N'AS PAS A ME DIRE DE ME CALMER ! TU N'ES PAS MON PERE ! ALORS SORS DE CETTE MAISON ET DE MA VIE, COMME TU AS SI BIEN SU LE FAIRE PENDANT TOUTES SES ANNEES !"

" Rém..."

" ET QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE DANS TA PETITE TÊTE DE CON, HEIN ? ON NE SE REVEILLE PAS UN BEAU MATIN EN SE RENDANT COMPTE QU'ON A UNE FEMME ET UN GAMIN DE 17 ANS ET QU'IL SERAIT PEUT-ETRE TEMPS DE S'EN INQUIETER !"

" CA SUFFIT ! ARRETE DE ME HURLER DESSUS ET LAISSE MOI M'EXPLIQUER !"

" MAIS IL N'Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER ! TU AS PERDU TA CHANCE !"

Sur ce, l'adolescent tira l'adulte jusque dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte lorsque Georges parla.

" Je te demande pardon !"

" Il est un peu tard pour des excuses !" dit-il avec mépris en se retournant.

" Je suis conscient de ce que je t'ai fait."

" DE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? ET MAMAN ALORS, TU L'OUBLIES ? C'EST TA FAUTE SI ELLE EST COMME CA, AUJOURD'HUI ! TU L'AS RENDU COMME CA ! TU N'EST QU'UN EGOISTE ! J'ESPERE JUSTE QUE TA MAITRESSE EN VALLAIT LE COUP AU MOINS !"

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en rajouter, il se reçut un main en plaine figure. Choqué sur le coup, un sourire mauvais naquit rapidement sur les lèvres du châtain.

" Ne parle pas comme ça de Natasha !"

" Ah bon, parce qu'elle a un nom maintenant ?"

" Rémus, je... Natasha et moi somme mariés. Et nous avons un garçon de 13 ans."

Choqué était un faible mot pour décrire l'état de Rémus en cet instant. Ce salaud osait... Il les avait abandonnés pour fonder une autre famille. Il avait un... un petit frère... Il... Il comprenait mieux maintenant. 13 ans... ça concordait. Il les avait quittés parce que sa maitresse était enceinte. Il l'avait abandonné pour une autre enfant...

Il baissa la tête, fou de rage.

" Ecoute... vue l'état de ta mère, peut-être voudrais-tu venir avec nous..."

La chose à ne pas dire. Rémus le frappa une nouvelle fois.

" Tu es revenu juste pour me dire ça ? Juste pour me dire que tu avais préféré nous quitter pour te fonder une autre famille ? Eh bien vas voir ta merveilleuse famille ! Moi je ne fais pas partie de la tienne. Je n'ai jamais fait partie de ta vie de toute façon. T'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de moi, de toute façon !"

" Ne dis pas ça."

" Tu es parti sans donner aucune nouvelle pour aller t'occuper de ton nouveau bambin. Avais-tu au moins conscience que tu laissais derrière toi une femme qui t'aimait et un gamin de 3 ans qui avait plus que tout besoin de son père ? Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule minute que pendant que toi tu roucoulais au paradis avec ta poufiasse et ton gosse, maman devenait alcoolique et que moi je devais m'occuper et d'elle et de moi ? Tu n'es pas ma famille ! Ma famille elle s'appelle James et Sirius ! Eux ont toujours été là pour moi ! Plus que maman. Et plus que toi !"

Il ouvrit la porte et partit en courant de la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Toutes ces confessions... Les larmes lui venaient toutes seules aux yeux. Dieu qu'il le haissait. Sa disparition et son abandon n'avaient pas dû être suffisant pour lui, il fallait qu'il en fasse plus. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui, d'elle, de cette maison. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. Et surtout, ce dont il avait besoin c'était de retrouver ses frères.

_**James POV:**_

" J'espère que ça ira pour Rémus. Il m'a vraiment fait peur ce matin." souffla Sirius, allongé sur le lit de James.

" Il faut lui laisser le temps..., répondit James. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Je crois que si j'étais à sa place j'aurais aussi mal réagit."

" De toute façon, il faut pas le laisser. D'autant plus que c'est pas dans ses habitudes de craquer comme ça."

" Hmmm... Je m'inquiète quand même. On ne sait pas où toute cette histoire va mener."

" Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de son géniteur pour qu'il débarque comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir en plus."

James soupira.

" Je sais pas..."

" Il n'espérait quand même pas être accueuillit à bras ouverts !"

" Tu sais, faut pas chercher à comprendre comment marche le cerveau des parents. Et encore moins quand ces derniers sont des cons."

" C'est sûr ! C'est pas moi qui essaierais de comprendre comment marche le cerveau des miens."

" Moi non plus."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

" Alala... soupira Sirius. C'est con, j'aurais aimé voir la jolie Emilie aujourd'hui."

" Elle te manque ?" demanda James avec un grand sourire.

" Ca m'énerve leur réaction à la con pour un putain de mur."

" Sirius, on en a déjà parlé."

" Je sais mais... Mais ça m'énerve."

" C'est vrai qu'elles prennent ça un peu trop à coeur. C'est qu'un mur..."

" Exactement, c'est qu'un mur. Et puis... Et puis y a cette histoire d'oeuf qui me chiffonne."

" Mouais, moi aussi. J'y ai un peu réfléchi hier soir et je me suis mis à douter."

" Mouais... on aurait pas dû prendre la mouche comme ça à la provocation des filles."

" Hmmm... Comment veux-tu qu'on soit des pères parfaits - même pour des oeufs- alors qu'on a jamais eu de modèle masculin dans notre vie ? J'ai pas envie d'être un aussi mauvais père que le mien. Je crois que... que ça me fait peur. J'en viens à me demander si je ferais un bon père..."

" C'es clair. Si c'est pour être comme le mien qui me traites comme un pestiférer, comme le tien qui ne s'occupe jamais de sa famille, ou celui de Rémus qui l'a abandonné..."

" On est vraiment pas gâté. Quand je pense qu'Evans a eu le culot de dire que j'étais un enfant pourri-gâté. Gâté par la nature je veux bien. Mais pourri-gâté par les parents... On voit bien qu'elle vit pas ici."

" Oh ! Tu es gâté par la nature Cornedrue ?" plaisanta le jeune Black.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je les ai mises comment les filles dans mon lit jusque là ? Bon, à part mon physique plus qu'avantageux et ma réputation de tombeur."

" J'suis sûr que j'suis plus gâté que toi."

" C'est beau de rêvé Sirius."

" Tu me crois pas ? Trés bien... On va les mesurer et on verra bien."

" Ca va pas ? T'as pété une durite ou quoi ?"

" Non, mais comme tu me croies pas..."

" C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à croire, Pat."

" Ah ouais ? Eh bien je te par..."

Il fut interrompu par la sonette d'entrée et James rit.

" Je crois que te petite scéance de_ Mesurons-la _est remise à plus tard, Patmol."

Sur ce, il descendit les escaliers, pour aller ouvrir la porte, laissant Sirius seul dans la chambre. Il se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être. Il était prêt de 23 heures. Il traversa le couloir et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Le sourire qu'il affichait jusque là disparut, remplacé par une lueur d'inquiétude. Rémus se trouvait devant lui, le regard vide, des sillons de larmes visibles sur ses joues. Il ne pleurait pas mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait pleuré. Réprimant la moindre question - il les poserait plus tard- il se dégagea de l'entrée pour le laisser passer.

_**Fin du chapitre 7.**_

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser. Je vous avais promis ce chapitre le week-end dernier mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Ma soeur a débarqué en visite surprise avec mon bof et mon petit neveu. Comme je ne les vois pas trés souvent, je n'ai pas pris la peine de tapper ce chapitre, préférant de loin profiter de mon week-end avec eux. Je n'ai même pas fait mes devoir, c'est pour dire... lol. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira: Rémus en bave beaucoup dans ce chapitre le pauvre. Mais ça ira mieux par la suite pour lui: il a de bons amis et une trés bonne famille. Kissous XXX

**(1) Cherchez pas à comprendre: ça veut rien dire; lol**

**(2) Rémus Lupin le lou-garou, le retour.**

**(3) Désolée pour les fans des _Feux de l'amour_ et même des autres émitions si jamais la reproduction chez les baleines vous interesse... lol**

**(4) Je sais pas si vous connaissez le film _"IL_" et la suite " _IL est revenu_". C'est un film d'horreur que je connais depuis que je suis gosse et moi il me terrorise. Même aujourd'hui je suis incapable de le voir: et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. L'histoire: un clown aux dents pointues qui tue des enfants. Brrrr... Depuis j'ai peur des clows. Il semblerait que Sirius souffre du même mal pour les mêmes raisons.**

**(5) J'y connais rien en voiture, ça m'est venu comme ça. Alors me demandez rien sur ce sujet.**

**(6) C'est un truc que j'ai en horreur quand je joue à tekken. A quoi ça sert de jouer si on laisse pas l'autre se relever ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous,**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Ca fait un petit moment qu'elle est écrite mais j'hésitais entre deux. Alors j'ai demandé à mon amie patpat et à ma nièce qui m'ont conseillée celle là ! L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. L'idée m'est venue un jour de code où le moniteur était en retard et donc pour passer le temps j'ai imaginé un peu l'histoire qui va suive.

**Disclaimers: **Inutile que je me répète, tout le monde le sait: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! Tout appartient à Joanne, la fabuleuse "maman" de Harry, Ron, Hermionne, Drago, les Maraudeurs, Lily... Voila, c'est tout donc je vous mets le premier chapitre et vous fais de gros kissous.

**Note: **Je sais le titre de la fic est pourri mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée du titre à donner. Peut-être que je le changerais si j'en trouve un beaucoup mieux mais dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courrant; kissou XXX

_**Chapitre 8:**_

La nuit était noire, seulement éclairée par les étoiles et un léger croissant de lune dans cette partie de la ville. Il n'y avait aucun bruit non plus, mis à part le doux hululement d'une chouette qui était de sortie et d'une chauve-souris qui sifflait avec légèreté. Partout des arbres et des hautes plantes, un vert jade devenu sombre par les ténèbres envahissantes, et un amoncellement de petites allées qui se réunissaient en un point stratégique. Et malgré tout ce noir, malgré l'endroit désert de toute présence humaine, on pouvait distinguer trois silhouettes courant vers le centre de cette forêt - chacune ayant emprunté un chemin différent- et s'arrêter au même endroit.

" Alors ? demanda l'une d'entre elles, dont des épis semblaient se dresser sur le haut de son crâne. Tout s'est bien passé ?"

Un grand rire rauque, ressemblant de très prés à un aboiement de gros chien, retentit alors, faisant fuir la petite chauve-souris et hululer d'indignation la chouette qui venait de perdre sa proie à cause du bruit causé. Une seconde voix s'éleva.

" Dippet va en faire une syncope ! Et Rusard va être transmit d'urgence au service psychiatrique !"

" Sinistra va se refaire une beauté et Binns sera pris pour un grand pervers obsédé !" s'exclama une troisième.

" Parfait ! reprit la première. Je me suis occupé de Dumbledore, et ça va péter ! Au vrai sens du terme... Et pour ce qui est d'Ipérite... je doute qu'il y survive !"

" C'est quand même Ipérite... Rien n'arrive jamais à le tuer !"

" Mouais, mais au moins il sera comateux un bon bout de temps."

" J'aimerais bien être là au moment où ça se passera..."

" Allons Patmol, quel plus beau cadeau que le fait de savoir que nous sommes les instigateurs de tout ça ? Même si nous ne sommes pas là pour voir ça."

" Hmm... Mwahahahahahahahaha, on est les meilleurs !"

" Normal, ça rime avec Maraudeurs !"

Lesdits Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire en empruntant un autre chemin qui menait directement chez James. Là, ils pourraient terminer leur soirée -ou plutôt leur nuit. Rémus aurait vite oublié tous ses malheurs de la journée grâce à ça. La journée de demain serait placée sous le signe de la bonne humeur... et de la farce...

**A St Brutus,**

Le lycée St Brutus était d'un calme plat en ce mercredi 18 février. Depuis le départ des Maraudeurs, les étudiants se désespéraient des farces de leurs anciens condisciples, qui mettaient l'ambiance au bahut et égaillaient leur journées. Eux, à part insulter et frapper, ils n'étaient pas plus doués que ça pour les farces. Si seulement les Maraudeurs étaient là...! Il n'y avait que les enseignants pour se réjouir de l'absence des farceurs de l'école. Bien entendu, puisque la plus part du temps c'étaient eux la cible de leurs blagues.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils n'étaient plus là, le lycée n'était plus ce qu'il était. Les professeurs se baladaient dans les couloirs avec un air joyeux et conquérant. Mais il y en avait quand même un qui se détachait du lot: le professeur Dumbledore semblait s'ennuyer à mourir maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour le faire rire. De plus, il était légèrement descendu dans l'estime de nombreux de ses étudiants pour avoir renvoyé leurs trois plus grandes stars. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à croire, ni même à comprendre, qu'il ait pu commettre un tel crime.

Mais si lui était descendu dans leur estime, c'était bien encore pire pour les professeurs qui avaient osé aller se plaindre au vieux directeur. Certains donnaient comme excuse à Dumbledore qu'il était vieux et qu'il s'était laissé avoir à cause de son vieil âge; mais Ipérite, Dippet, Sinistra, Rusard, Binns... Eux n'avaient aucune excuse, et ils leurs faisaient bien payer leur traîtrise.

Depuis 6 jours désormais - depuis que les étudiants avaient appris avec horreur que les Maraudeurs ne viendraient plus, St Brutus était devenu un véritable champs de foire où un proverbe dominait dans les couloirs: A la guerre comme à la guerre. Et les pauvres enseignants s'en prenaient plein la figure. Insultes, coups et blessures, quelques farces... Voilà à quoi se résumaient ces derniers jours. Cependant, aucune farce ne valait celles des stars des stars: les Maraudeurs. Malgré cela, tous fournissaient de nombreux efforts pour que, quand ils reviennent, les Maraudeurs soient fiers d'eux. Car ils allaient revenir, ils le sentaient.

Aujourd'hui, en revanche, était un cas à part. Les étudiants s'étaient tous permis une journée de repos car ils étaient à cours d'idée. Pour ce qui était des professeurs... ils se méfiaient de ce nouveau calme, devenu rare depuis une semaine. Parfois, ils craquaient de ces nombreux coups bas, se disant que s'ils n'avaient pas _trahi_ les Maraudeurs, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Et parfois, ils se persuadaient que cette situation n'était pas pire que celle qu'il avaient avec lesdits Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils étaient encore là à leur pourrir la vie.

Enfin bref, St Brutus était devenu un véritable enfer, transformé en paradis pour _peut-être_ 24 heures, si tout se passait bien. Les professeurs préféraient éviter de mettre les élèves en colère pour que la foire ne recommence pas. Aussi, ils prenaient bien soin de se montrer des plus agréables et de sourire à chaque fois qu'ils en croisaient un dans les couloirs. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils souriaient tout le temps. Dans le même temps, il fallait avouer que le taux d'absentéisme s'était quelque peu accru avec un énorme chantage en bout de ligne: " Nous ne reviendrons que s'ils reviennent." Devinez qui est le "ils" !

Et dans cet enfer, malgré cette _journée de repos_, depuis le début de la matinée, Rusard était dans un état de folie pure. Il avait passé toute la nuit durant à chercher sa pauvre Miss Teigne disparue on ne savait où. Il s'inquiétait vraiment: ce n'était pas dans le genre de son_ adorable _chatte de disparaître ainsi et d'inquiéter son maître. De même qu'elle avait toujours pour habitude de répondre à ses appels quand il criait ou sifflait son nom. Et là, rien, nada, niet.

Il était dans une véritable crise de nerf et se jetait sur tout ce qui bougeait pour leur demander si quelqu'un l'avait vue ou non. D'ailleurs, il s'était pris une réflexion par Ipérite après qu'il ait interrogé un élève de première: le professeur de physique craignait des représailles; il l'avait sommé de " se la fermer sinon cette journée allait devenir comme les trois dernières" et Rusard l'avait envoyé se faire voir en lui hurlant que tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé sa pauvre chatte il continuerait ses recherches.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dippet enseignait le français à sa classe de terminale d'un oeil méfiant. Il attendait le premier mauvais coup de la journée, car il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Le lycée était devenu l'antre du Diable - il l'avait même toujours été- et il le jugeait incapable d'être un lieu où il fait bon vivre plus de deux heures. Quand il regardait ses sales gosses attablés, feignant de travailler sérieusement, il se demandait pour quelles raisons il était devenu professeur. Et une seule réponse lui venait alors: à son époque, les jeunes étaient respectueux envers leurs enseignants. Ce qui n'était absolument plus le cas aujourd'hui. Mais il devait admettre que depuis que les trois zouaves étaient partis il vivait la vie plus pleinement et plus joyeusement. Il plaignait les pauvres malheureux qui devaient les supporter maintenant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, plus rien en ce qui concernait ces trois imbéciles ne le concernait; c'était avec soulagement qu'il avait appris leur transfert dans un autre lycée. Sur le moment il n'y avait pas cru - c'était Noël avant l'heure avait-il pensé alors- mais il s'était avéré que cette information était vraie, irréprochable et incontournable. Il avait failli danser la lambada devant la totalité de ses confrères, lesquels avaient d'ailleurs un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage. La seule chose qu'il regrettait chez ces trois là, c'était leur don pour le français: ils le parlaient si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient français d'origine; sans prendre garde à leur accent anglais, bien entendu.

D'un geste las, le professeur retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il devait recourir à tout son courage pour oser faire ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se leva de derrière son bureau et toisa sa classe d'un regard attentif, s'attirant certains regards assassins. Alors oui, il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage.

« Bien, vous avez eu assez de temps pour terminer cet exercice. Qui est tenté de me lire ce qu'il a écrit ? »

Si la vingtaine d'yeux qui se leva sur lui avaient été des fusils, il serait mort instantanément sous le choc, sans aucune chance de survie. Il eu un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Je réitère ma question : qui voudrait me lire ce qu'il a écrit ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Parfait, je vais donc interroger au hasard. Voyons voir… Hmmm… Mr Londubat, peut-être ? »

« Allez vous faire voir ! »

La gorge de l'enseignant se noua.

« Très bien, alors peut-être Miss Patil ? »

« Ca m'écorcherait la gueule, désolée professeur ! »

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Mr Zabini ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le jeune homme bailla longuement et lui lança un regard indifférent.

« Heu… Bon, d'accord… Alors Mr Parkins… »

« Non mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? s'éleva soudain la voix de Franck Londubat. Personne n'a fait votre putain d'exercice débile ! Répondez-y vous-même ! »

« Ouais, pourquoi c'est toujours aux élèves de faire les exercices de ces fichus profs ? » s'exclama une brune au fond de la classe.

« Je vais te l'dire moi : ils nous font faire leur trucs parce qu'en fait ils sont incapables de les faire eux-mêmes ! »

« Ils sont nuls ! Les profs sont des gros nazes incompétents ! »

Et toute la classe se mit à scander :

« Gros nuls, gros nuls, gros nuls, gros nuls ! »

Dippet vira au rouge cramoisi et se mit à bafouiller des choses incohérentes.

« Mais non… mais qu'est-ce que… arrê… arrêtez… je… vous avez tout… gggggllllllmmmmbbbbmm… »

« Gros nuls, gros nuls, gros nuls, gros nuls ! »

« CA SUFFIT, JE VAIS VOUS PROUVER QUE JE NE SUIS PAS NUL ! »

La totalité des élèves se tut et Franck Londubat eut un sourire victorieux.

« Ben allez-y alors ! »

L'enseignant se figea sur place avant de prendre un air de défi.

« Très bien ! »

Il alla jusqu'à son armoire personnelle chercher un livre de français pour faire l'exercice que ses étudiants étaient sensés faire. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte…

« Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh ! »

C'était tout sauf humain. Le son étranglé qui venait de sortir de la gorge du professeur monta tellement dans les aigus qu'il finit par se coincer dans sa gorge. Dippet recula d'un pas avec une mine horrifiée, et l'instant d'après il courait se mettre à l'abri sur sa table, poursuivit par une horde de gros cafards.

« Des cafards ! » hurla une élève.

Aussitôt, des cris stridents retentirent dans toute la salle. Tous montèrent sur leurs tables respectives, les garçons riant à en pleurer, les filles criant de peur et de dégoût. Les petites bêtes noires tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin au sol en se passant les unes sur les autres, et d'autres commençaient déjà à monter sur les meubles.

« Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Elles montent sur les tables ! »

Dippet se ratatina sur lui-même au sommet de son bureau alors que les étudiants se poussaient les uns les autres pour échapper aux bestioles qui s'approchaient à toute vitesse d'eux. Certains tombaient même au sol en criant, écrasant des cafards sous leur poids. Les SCRATCH qui s'en suivaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un tombait ne trompaient personne. Un garçon se mit soudain à rire férocement en montrant Dippet du doigt.

« C'est votre châtiment ! C'est votre châtiment pour avoir osé mettre les Maraudeurs à la porte ! »

L'enseignant cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, puis trois, emmagasinant ce que venait de dire le jeune garçon. Ses yeux devinrent alors haineux. Les Maraudeurs !

Pendant ce temps, trois étages plus haut, Sinista essayait de faire faire des mathématiques à ses premières scientifiques. Mais la tâche s'avérait ardue : depuis le départ des Maraudeurs, ils refusaient catégoriquement de travailler, quelque soit l'exercice. De plus, le cri que venait de retentir un peu plus bas venait de faire monter l'agitation. Elle-même se demandait ce qui avait pu encore se passer, mais elle refusait d'aller en prendre note. Ce n'était pas son problème ; et si elle descendait, ça serait bientôt le sien.

Elle soupira doucement en jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves assis devant elle. Certains dormaient, d'autres dessinaient, d'autres encore se manucuraient les ongles…

« Qui peut me dire qu'elle est la formule pour calculer l'air d'un octogone ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Ne répondaient pas tous en même temps ! »

Et soudain, miracle ! Une main se leva dans les rangs.

« Oui, Mr Ribbs ? »

« C'est vrai que vous avez déjà couché avec Ipérite ? »

L'effet fut immédiat : toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle rougissait fortement, bégayant.

« Com… comment… ? Mais je ne vois pas… quel… pourquoi est-ce que… »

« Inutile d'être aussi mal à l'aise, professeur ! lança un élève. Après tout, c'est naturel ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Sauf que vous auriez pu choisir mieux ! »

« Vos goûts laissent à désirer ! »

« Mais je… »

« Inutile de vous justifier, on vous fait juste la remarque. »

« Mais ne… mais non, mais pas du tout… je… Arrêtez, taisez-vous ! Bien que ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas, je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Argon ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi vous l'appelez Argon ? »

« Qu'elle nom à chiotte quant même ! »

Tous rirent et le professeur Sinistra rougit violemment.

« FERMEZ-LA ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC ARGON … ENFIN, MR IPERITE ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? »

« Vous énervez pas comme ça ! Vous avez vos droits après tout. »

« JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC MR IP… »

« Oui oui, c'est bon, on a compris ! »

Sinistra parut désemparée. Ils ne la croyaient pas, ça se voyait. Tout ça à cause de cette saloperie de Maraudeurs ! Enragée, elle se tourna vers le tableau noir et saisit celui du dessus, tirant d'un coup sec.

Un amas de couleur rouge lui tomba alors sur la tête, éclaboussant sa magnifique chevelure brune et sa belle robe toute neuve. Elle reçut soudainement un choc sur le crâne et elle se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet : le sceau venait lui aussi de lui tomber sur la tête. Les étudiants s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

Dans la salle d'histoire, tous les étudiants étaient en train de dormir, faisant semblant d'écouter attentivement le professeur Binns faire son cours. Depuis le début de l'heure, il ne cessait de raconter d'une voix monotone le déroulement de la 1ère guerre mondiale, sujet ô combien intéressant lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui la racontait. D'autant plus que c'était du vu et archi revu comme sujet.

Mais tout à coup, l'enseignant cessa de parler et scruta, sans les voir, les élèves attablés devant lui. Ces derniers sursautèrent et observèrent le professeur d'un oeil rond. Il était très rare que Binns arrête son cours en plein milieu pour une quelconque raison. Ils le virent saisir quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau et ouvrir le livre à la page désirée. Ils soufflèrent de désespoir : s'il arrêtait son cours pour lire le livre d'histoire, c'était bien pire.

Le professeur ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, s'assit plus confortablement dans son siège, et commença à lire de son habituelle voix monocorde.

**(Passage légèrement hot qui pourrait en choquer certains ; je ne fais que vous prévenir.)**

_« La jeune fille poussa un cri de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. »_

Les têtes se relevèrent à cette phrase. Les regards étaient devenus amusés et curieux tandis que Binns continuait de lire, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il lisait.

_« Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et lui donna un grand coup de rein qui la fit hurler de douleur et de plaisir. »_

Des rires commencèrent à monter dans la salle, autant chez les filles que chez les garçons.

_« Elle aimait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire et il ne se priva pas de recommencer. Il pourrait jouir rien qu'en l'entendant gémir son nom dans une perpétuelle supplique. »_

Tous se mirent à parler, s'interrogeant sur le titre de cette œuvre sublime qu'était en train de leur présenter leur enseignant d'histoire géographie.

_« Encore ! supplia-t-elle. Et il revint à la charge, encore plus brutal. Dieu, c'était si bon de la dépuceler. Il lui agrippa violemment les fesses pour la rapprocher et pouvoir aller encore plus loin alors qu'elle lui demandait de ne surtout pas s'arrê… »_

**(Vous pouvez relire à partir de là.)**

Puis, tout à coup, plus rien. Binns venait d'arrêter la lecture, les yeux ouverts d'effroi. Il venait seulement de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lisait. Les étudiants huèrent.

« Hey ! Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? »

« Ouais, c'était super intéressant ! »

« On veut connaître la suite ! »

« Dites-nous au moins qui aura l'orgasme en premier ! »

Mais au même moment, un hurlement retentit dans le couloir et tous sortirent voir ce qu'il se passait. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Rusard à genoux, en plein milieu du couloir, en train de pleurer, et pestant, rageant, hurlant, en serrant quelque chose dans ses bras. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier se décida à se relever et à leur faire face qu'ils prirent connaissance de la chose.

De Miss Teigne on ne reconnaissait que les yeux rouges. Ses poils avaient disparus, rasés par quelqu'un, et son air était tristounet, presque malade. Elle gisait dans les bras de son maître, tel un cadavre, et pourtant nul ne doutait qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle faisait pitié à voir.

« LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS A FAIT CA ? »

Le cri de Rusard les fit sursauter quand il s'adressa à eux.

« QUI À OSE FAIRE DU MAL A MA PAUVRE CHATTE, QUE JE LE TUE ! C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT CA, JE LE SAIS ! BANDE DE MONSTRES SANGUINAIRE ! ASSASSINS ! »

« Oh, ça va, elle est pas morte ! » s'exclama quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

Le concierge sembla devenir fou de rage à cette remarque. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé, le regard fou et haineux.

« TOI ! C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT CA ! TU AS FAIS DU MAL A MA CHATTE ! »

L'adolescent recula d'un pas en voyant Rusard avancer vers lui, les mains en avant comme pour l'étrangler. Mais une autre voix retentit, derrière le concierge.

« Non, Rusard ! Ce n'est pas lui, je sais qui c'est ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Argon Ipérite qui venait de parler. Ce dernier était accompagné de Dippet et Sinistra. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant les mains gonflées comme des ballons du professeur de physique et la peinture rouge sur l'enseignante de mathématiques.

« Ce n'est pas lui ? répéta la voix mal assurée de Rusard. Mais alors… qui est-ce ? »

Les yeux d'Ipérite lancèrent des éclairs.

« Je sais qui c'est ! Venez, nous allons voir le directeur ! »

**A Notre Dame,**

" C'EST INADMISSIBLE !"

La voix du professeur McGonagall claqua sèche comme un fouet alors qu'elle entrait en trombe dans son bureau, faisant claquer, avec force, la porte derrière son dos. Assis tous trois sur une chaise devant le bureau, James, Sirius et Rémus se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. La directrice semblait vraiment hors d'elle. Ses cheveux bruns habituellement bien coiffés étaient quelque peu en broussailles et des mèches folles s'échappaient de son chignon, des traces rougeâtres s'étalaient sur chacune de ses pommettes, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle aurait pu aller directement s'asseoir sur son siège, derrière sa table de travail, mais elle préféra rester debout, et vint se poser devant les trois garçons, les mains sur les hanches.

" Bonjour professeur ! Comment on va aujourd'hui ?" s'exclama aussitôt Sirius.

S'il avait pensé calmer l'enseignante avec son sourire charmeur et son ton joyeux, il s'était grandement trompé. Et la marge était loin. Cette phrase sembla la rendre encore plus furieuse et la rage avait pris possession de son âme et son corps. Elle serra les poings.

" JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI ME RETIENT DE VOUS EN FOUTRE UNE À TOUS LES TROIS ! ET UNE EN PLUS POUR BLACK PARCE QU'IL SE FICHE DE MOI !"

" Peut-être le fait que nous sommes vos étudiants et qu'il vous est interdit de lever la main non seulement sur un mineur qui n'est pas votre enfant mais aussi sur un élève." répondit sagement Rémus.

" Oui, ça s'appelle de l'abus de pouvoir si vous faites ça. Et c'est puni par la loi." ajouta James.

" SILENCE !"

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent. Quoi qu'ils aient pu faire, ils avaient dû aller loin. Peut-être même trop loin.

" J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ UNE BONNE EXCUSE POUR VOTRE ABSCENCE D'HIER? MESSIEURS !"

Ils se jetèrent un nouveau regard. Avaient-ils une bonne excuse ? Pour eux oui, mais certainement pas pour elle.

" Pourquoi nous n'étions pas là hier ?"

" Oh oui, c'est une très bonne question."

" Et nous avons une bonne excuse."

L'enseignante leur lança un regard assassin et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en appuyant un nouveau regard, mais cette fois féroce. Visiblement, elle attendait leur explication. C'est James qui se lança.

" Eh bien c'est très simple. Je suis parti le premier de chez moi et je suis passé chercher Sirius chez lui. Puis on a pris la direction de chez Rémus. Notez bien: d'abord Sirius, ensuite Rémus."

" Oui, mais son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Et comme sa mère dormait encore, elle n'a pas pu le réveiller." rajouta Sirius.

" Vous n'imaginez pas la peur qu'ils m'ont faite en débarquant comme des forcenés dans ma chambre en hurlant au drame parce qu'on allait manquer le début des cours. Tout de suite je me suis mis à baliser et je me suis précipité à la salle de bain." continua le châtain.

" Alors je lui ai préparé des vêtements propres et son sac de cours pendant que Sirius allait lui chercher de quoi manger à la cuisine."

" Mais manque de bol, il n'y avait rien à manger."

" Ma mère avait oublié de faire les courses."

" Rémus est diabétique, professeur. Vous comprenez donc à quel point c'était important qu'il se nourrisse avant de venir en cours. J'ai donc dû courir jusqu'à la boulangerie du coin pour aller lui chercher une dizaine de croissants."

" Et quand Sirius est revenu, ils m'ont tous les deux obligés à manger les dix croissants jusqu'au dernier. Il était 8h03 quand on est parti."

" On était en retard; mais c'était soit ça, soit Rémus nous claquait dans les doigts dans la journée. Notre priorité était avant tout de sauver Rémus. Vous imaginez une vie sans notre bon vieux Lunard !"

" Merci les gars."

" De rien Rém, tu comptes énormément pour nous."

" C'est sûr. Bien, continuons ! Nous sommes donc partis à 8h03 - notez bien l'heure: 8h03- et nous étions en chemin lorsque..."

James se tut, regardant tour à tour ses deus amis qui hochèrent la tête en soupirant. Puis il se tourna vers McGonagall et lui fit un petit regard triste.

" Allons bon, quoi encore ?" s'exclama la vieille femme.

" Vous n'allez pas nous croire, professeur." répondit Patmol.

" Et puis c'est... c'est tellement..."

" Tellement quoi ?" s'impatienta la directrice. Ce fut Rémus qui répondit.

" Horrible ! Vraiment monstrueux !"

Un sanglot attira l'attention de Sirius, Rémus et McGonagall. James reniflait bruyamment alors que quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

" Oh Cornedrue !"

Les deux adolescents prirent leur ami dans leurs bras pour le calmer et l'inciter au calme. McGonagall roula des yeux en soupirant.

" Merci... je... je suis désolé..." pleurnicha ledit Cornedrue.

" Mais non, ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien."

" C'est normal."

" Oui je sais mais... ce pauvre chien... écrasé par... par un camion... il ne l'a même pas vu... Il ressemblait tellement à Harlem..."

" Oui, c'est vrai. Il ressemblait tellement à ton ancien labrador."

Un léger grognement suivit d'un éclaircissement de gorge attira leur attention et James fit un petit sourire timide à l'enseignante pendant que les deux autres se tournaient vers elle.

" Laisse Cornedrue ! Si c'est trop dur pour toi, c'est nous qui allons raconter."

" Merci..."

" Oui, c'était affreux, précisa Rémus. On s'apprêtait à traverser quand on a vu ce pauvre labrador se jeter sous les roues de ce camion."

" Le chauffeur n'a pas eu le temps de freiner, le chien est passé sous les roues."

" Il... Il est..." sanglota le jeune Potter.

" Calme-toi Cornedrue, ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser."

" James a été très touché par cet accident... Il a tenu à ramener cette pauvre bête chez le vétérinaire."

" Il respirait enc... encore... il bougeait et quand il... quand il m'a regardé avec ses deux grands yeux bleus... j'ai presque cru qu'il me souriait..."

Sirius attrapa donna une petite tape de réconfort sur l'épaule de son ami.

" Il s'est fait opérer, continua Rémus. Le vétérinaire a tout fait pour le sauver..."

" ...l'opération a duré 3 heures. Et puis..."

" ...l'assistante du vétérinaire est venue nous voir pour nous dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire."

A ce moment, James fut secoué de spasmes encore plus fort et il tomba au sol en pleurant tout son chagrin devant une McGonagall médusée. Rémus s'abaissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer comme un enfant.

" James a tenu a emporté les cendres chez lui. Il les a disposés dans une urne et l'a posée sur la cheminée du salon."

" A côté de celle de son chien Harlem."

" Le pauvre Harlem... Lui aussi est mort écrasé par un camion."

Couinement de la part de James qui se recroquevilla sur lui même.

" Au même endroit en plus."

Plainte bruyante de James.

" A bien y réfléchir, c'était aussi un 18 février, non ?"

James sauta au cou de Rémus pour pleurer contre l'épaule de quelqu'un qui puisse le porter.

" Oui, c'était il y a deux ans."

" Et l'année suivante c'était son chat, non ?"

James hurla de douleur en serrant Rémus encore plus fort.

" Heu... Je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet. James n'a pas l'air bien du tout."

Le châtain aida Cornedrue à se relever et tous trois se tournèrent vers McGonagall. James avait le visage inondé de larmes et se raccrochait à ses deux amis comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'expression de la directrice était insondable, mais soudain elle sourit.

" Vous vous fichez de moi !" demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

James s'avança, lâchant Sirius et Rémus. Il vint se poser devant elle, le regard triste, jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire éclaire son magnifique visage.

" Ma foi professeur... vous avez raison !"

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire alors que le sourire de la directrice s'intensifiait. C'était mauvais ça; et ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en constatant l'opposition du sourire et du regard qui brillait de rage.

" Riez bien messieurs, riez bien ! chantonna la directrice. Je crains cependant que votre amusement soit de courte durée."

" Pourquoi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune Black.

" Mais si je vous le dit, ce ne sera plus une surprise."

Les Maraudeurs se figèrent. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils la sentait mal là. Très mal.

" Bien, votre explication me satisfait amplement pour l'instant. Vous pouvez vous rendre en cours, messieurs. N'oubliez pas d'être à l'heure pour votre corvée de nettoyage, demain matin. Je vous vois à midi dans la cours, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à midi ? Vous nous avez dit que le mercredi midi serait consacré au volley ball !"

" Mais je ne vous ai pas interdit de jouer Mr Potter ! Seulement à midi, il y a un tirage au sort pour connaître quelles seront les couples pour la toute nouvelle expérience du lycée. Maintenant... sortez, dehors, je ne veux plus vous voir."

James haussa les épaules devant les regards interrogateurs de Sirius et Rémus. Puis il se levèrent et sortirent du bureau sans un mot de plus. Les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure, tous étant déjà en cours en train de prendre des notes et d'écouter les affabulations débiles de leur professeur. Dans le cas présent, leur _classe_ devait être en train de suivre les affabulations du vieux Flitwick.

Une petite pensée pour son ancienne classe fit soupirer Sirius. James et Rémus se tournèrent vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" St Brutus me manque."

" C'est clair qu'on s'éclatait plus là bas qu'ici."

" Au mois là bas, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait sans craindre pour notre vie, et surtout notre dignité."

" Mouais... Je le sens mal le grand sourire de McGo, ils nous préparent quelque chose."

" Allez les mecs, pensez que grâce à nous Dippet, Rusard, Sinistra, Ipérite, Binns et Dumbledore doivent être de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui."

Les deux bruns regardèrent Rémus avec un sourire amusé, et celui-ci précisa.

" C'était ironique, bien sûr."

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans la salle d'histoire géographie sans même frapper. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent aussitôt dans leur direction.

" Salut tout le monde !"

" Désolée pour le retard, on s'est permis une petite balade dans les couloirs."

Du coin de l'œil, James vit Lily froncer des sourcils et lui sourit. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et retourna à sa copie avec ses deux amies. James soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il préférait de loin la Lily qu'il avait rencontrée pour la première fois dans la rue.

« Avez-vous un billet d'entrée, messieurs Black, Potter et Lupin ? » interrogea la petite voix fluette du minuscule professeur Flitwick.

« Pas la peine, on sort du bureau de la directrice. »

« Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on fait l'école buissonnière. »

« Allons professeur, s'exclama Sirius, je suis sûr que vous aussi quand vous étiez jeune vous séchiez les cours. Je me trompe ? »

Le professeur lui lança un regard insondable avant de soupirer et de leur ordonner d'aller s'asseoir.

« Ca veut dire que tu ne te trompes pas, Patmol ! » lança Rémus.

« Normal, j'ai toujours raison ! »

Ils rirent en allant prendre place sur des chaises.

**De retour à St Brutus,**

La porte du bureau claqua d'un coup sec alors que Ipérite, Dippet, Rusard, Sinistra et Binns y pénétraient. Dumbledore leur tournait le dos, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Ca ne peut plus durer, Albus ! Même dans une autre école, ils cherchent à nous pourrir la vie ! »

« Quand va-t-on enfin se débarrasser de ces sals gamins, par Jupiter ! »

« Ils ont rasés Miss Teigne ! Snif… »

« Ils ont changé mon livre d'histoire par un roman pornographique ! »

« Ils ont échangé tous mes flacons de chimie ! »

« Ils ont mis un pot de peinture au dessus du tableau de la classe dans laquelle j'enseignais ! »

« Ils ont mis des cafards dans mon placard personnel ! »

« Des monstres ! Ma pauvre Miss Teigne ! Elle sera traumatisée à vie ! »

« Albus, vous pourriez au moins nous regarder quand on vous parle ! »

Obéissant à la demande, le fauteuil se tourna sur lui-même et les enseignants reculèrent d'un pas, horrifiés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le visage du directeur de St Brutus était devenu noir alors que ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient coiffés en pétard et que de la fumée s'en évaporait. Le vieil homme leur sourit en leur montrant quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ca ressemblait à un morceau de papier brûlé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Lettre explosive ! » se contenta de dire le directeur, grand sourire aux lèvres.

**De nouveau à Notre Dame, **

Toutes les classes de terminales étaient réunies dans la cours principale du lycée attendant que le fameux tirage au sort débute. Durant ces deux derniers jours, les enseignants s'étaient démenés à écrire sur un petit bout de papier tous les noms de famille de leurs étudiants, en préparation de cet évènement. Et maintenant, ils s'apprêtaient à tirer au sort les différents couples. Certains étaient même curieux de voir les différents couples qui seraient selectionnés.

Pendant ce temps, James, Sirius et Rémus se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule d'étudiants, à la recherche de certaines personnes. Personnes qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver, repliées dans un coin en train de parler.

« Alors les filles, on vous a pas trop manqué ? » s'exclama Sirius, juste derrière Emilie.

« Non Black, souffla la jeune fille. Je dirais plutôt que votre absence a été trop courte. »

« Oh ! C'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! »

« On n'est pas payées pour être gentilles ! »

« Tu as vraiment un caractère de merde, Poil de carotte, pour ne pas dire à chier ! » lui lança James.

« Nous, on fait l'effort d'être sympa, au moins ! »

« Et vous en avez fait un d'effort quand vous avez tagué notre mur ? » s'emporta Cassandre.

« Hmm… feint de réfléchir le jeune Black. Non ! Non, là on a pas eu besoin, on dessine tous trop bien ! »

Les trois filles leur lancèrent un regard assassin.

« Tu appelles ça avoir du talent ? s'offusqua la rouqine. C'était affreux comme dessins. Pas vrai les filles ? »

Cassandre approuva mais Emilie ne dit rien.

« De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi McGonagall a accepté que vous veniez dans cette école ! »

« Bien dit, Cass' ! »

Rémus lança un regard à la brunette. Quand il l'avait vue la première fois, il l'avait trouvée adorable. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse être aussi stupide. Les trois filles pensaient que c'étaient eux les idiots, mais l'idiotie était quelque chose de bien plus compliqué que ça. Elles n'étaient pas malines pour un sou, et n'avaient pas un minimum de jugeote pour voir les choses sous un autre aspect.

« Nous on sait pour quelles raisons elle a accepté notre présence ici, Poil de Carotte ! Elle a fait une énorme bêtise étant plus jeune et elle l'a payée en réglant sa dette. »

« Oui, qui aurait pu croire que McGonagall avait triché à ses examens. »

Les filles ouvrirent des yeux ronds de surprise.

« Comment est-ce que… »

« On a nos sources ! »

« Je ne vous crois pas ! C'est pas… c'est pas possible… » bafouilla la rouquine.

« Et oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que McGonagall avait toujours été une femme qui se pliait au règlement ! Laissez-moi rire ! Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre sur la vie ! »

« Parce que vous vous connaissez mieux la vie que nous, peut-être ? » s'énerva la blonde.

« Et oui, jolie Emilie ! On était mature bien avant que vous sachiez faire au pot ! »

« Mais oui, et moi je suis le cheval blanc d'Henry IV ! Vous n'avez absolument rien de mature ! »

« T'es débile Holmes ! lança Rémus. C'est peut-être parce qu'on est trop matures qu'on fait souvent les cons ! »

« On a peut-être pas l'air mature comme ça, mais crois-moi Evans il y a des sujets sur lesquels on est plus mature que ce que tu peux croire. »

Ladite Evans eut un rictus méprisant.

« Ah oui, ça c'est sûr que de taguer un mur c'est très mature comme acte ! »

« Même Malfoy et sa bande sont plus intelligents que vous ! »

« Ca, permets-moi d'en douter, Rose ! Il y a _intelligence_ et **intelligence** ! Ces trois zouaves n'en connaissent qu'une forme, et nous les deux ! »

Cassandre s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix amplifiée du professeur McGonagall retentit dans toute la cours. L'enseignante s'était procurée un micro pour pouvoir être entendue de tous et n'avoir pas à se répéter.

« S'il vous plait, j'attire votre attention pour vous dire que tout est près et que nous allons enfin pouvoir procéder aux tirage au sort. »

« Super, on va bien rire ! J'ai hâte de voir les couples ! » lança Sirius.

« T'es qu'un imbécile, Black ! »

« Et toi, t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets, Rose ! »

« Pov'con ! »

« Merci du compliment, ma jolie ! »

Ils regardèrent la directrice mettre la main dans deux urnes différentes et en retirer deux papiers qu'elle lut à haute voix. Elle annonça ensuite le nom du garçon et de la fille tirés au sort, et leur donna un œuf. Ils le prirent et retournèrent dans la foule, ne se quittant pas pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

« Alors Poli de carotte, ça te tente d'être la future mère de mon enfant ? » plaisanta James.

« Œuf, Cornedrue ! Œuf ! » le corrigea Rémus en rigolant.

« Plutôt crever, crétin ! » répondit ladite Poil de carotte.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie ! »

« C'est chouette de voir à quel point les futurs parents s'aiment à la folie. » ironisa Lunard.

« N'est-ce pas ! »

McGonagall recommença le même manège plusieurs fois, appelant à chaque fois la fille et le garçon tirés au sort. Certains semblaient satisfaits de leur partenaire, alors que d'autres prenaient l'œuf avec colère, tirant une tête d'enterrement et fusillant leur partenaire et la directrice du regard avant de partir.

« Je plains les malheureuses qui tomberont sur vous ! » souffla Cassandre en continuant à regarder le tirage au sort.

« C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas l'air inquiète quant à ton futur partenaire. » lui dit le châtain en souriant.

« Normal, j'ai toujours été une fille chanceuse. Et celles qui tomberont sur vous seront les filles les plus malchanceuses que j'ai jamais connues. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me dit que ta chance a tourné. »

« Ton instinct ? »

« Oui ! Et il ne se trompe que très rarement. »

La directrice attrapa deux nouveaux noms et releva la tête pour appeler le nouveau couple.

« Rémus Lupin et Cassandre Holmes ! »

Rémus éclata de rire alors que Cassandre ouvrait des yeux estomaqués. Ses deux amies avaient eu la même réaction alors que James et Sirius se foutaient de la brunette.

« Ce n'est… pas possible… »

« Je t'avais dit que ta chance avait tourné Holmes ! »

« Arrête de te foutre d'elle Lupin ! » râla Emilie.

Puis se tournant vers James et Sirius, toujours hilares :

« Et vous aussi ! »

« Ma pauvre Cassandre ! » compatit Lily.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Tu nous a cherché ! » répondit James, un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage.

« La ferme Potter ! »

« Désolé ma chérie, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible tant que tu me parleras sur ce ton ! »

« Merdeux ! »

Sirius arriva soudain derrière Cassandre et la poussa vers Rémus qui l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers l'estrade. Ils récupérèrent leur œuf et retournèrent auprès de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, le tirage au sort reprenait.

« Comment vous allez l'appeler ? » demanda Sirius en se penchant sur l'œuf, plaisantant.

« Ta gueule ! » grogna la jeune Holmes, les dents serrés.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai l'droit de demander quand même ! Il fait parti de la famille ! »

« C'est vrai ça ! Alors Lunard, dis-nous comment il va s'appeler le fiston ? »

« Qui te dit que c'est un garçon, Cornedrue ? C'est p't-être une petite fille ! »

« Patmol, voyons ! Ca s'voit que c'est un garçon ! »

« Mais non, moi j'te dit que c'est une fille ! »

Les filles haussèrent des sourcils à cette dispute puérile.

« Et après ils ont le culot de dire qu'ils sont matures ! » soupira Lily.

« CA SUFFIT ! UN GARCON, CE SERA UN GARCON ! ET SI J'EN ENTENDS UN FAIRE UNE REMARQUE, JE LUI EN FOUS UNE, C'EST CLAIR ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Cassandre qui venait d'hurler. James ne put s'empêcher de sortir une nouvelle connerie.

« Eh be, je te souhaite bon courage pour supporter cette furie, Lunard. »

Il s'attira un regard assassin de Cassandre. La voix de Sirius s'éleva alors, boudeuse.

« Ben moi, ce sera une fille ! Je préfère les petites filles ! »

Tout à coup, deux nouveaux noms furent appelés.

« Sirius Black et Emilie Rose ! »

« Hein ? »

Telle fut la réaction d'Emilie en entendant son nom suivre celui du jeune homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme en question posa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant.

« C'est chouette, on va bien s'amuser ma belle ! »

« Je refuse ! dit-elle alors. Je refuse d'être ta partenaire ! Ca va pas la tête de me mettre avec un abruti pareil ! »

« Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas le choix ! »

« Ta gueule Lupin ! »

« Ce sont les règles, Rose ! Et tu dois t'y plier ! A moins que tu ne veuilles devenir comme McGonagall ! »

« C'est vrai ça ! Ca commence par une toute petite chose et ça finit par une grosse bêtise. »

« Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf ! »

« Tiens, ça se prête bien aux circonstances en plus. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Lily se raccrochait à Cassandre et que Sirius tirait Emilie sur l'estrade.

« Oh non ! » gémit l'adolescente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? »

« Je la sens mal, très mal ! Je suis sûre que je vais tomber avec Potter… »

« Mais non, dis pas ça ! »

« Mais Cassandre… Tu ne vois pas ce qui est en train de se produire ? D'abord toi avec Lupin, puis Emilie avec Black… »

Son regard se fit soudain haineux et elle se tourna vers Rémus et James.

« Vous avez trafiqué le tirage au sort ! » accusa-t-elle aussitôt.

« Ca va pas ? s'offusqua James. On fait peut-être souvent les cons, mais on n'a jamais touché à ces putains d'bouts 'papiers ! »

« Et puis on aurait fait ça quand ? J'te signale qu'on n' était pas là hier ! »

« J'en sais rien, mais vous êtes assez diaboliques pour faire une chose aussi dégueulasse ! »

« Arrête tes conneries Evans ! On a mieux à faire que de s'éclater à trafiquer c' putain de tirage ! »

Elle serra les poins et les fusilla du regard. Puis elle se tourna vers Emilie qui venait de revenir, l'œuf en mains. Elle se disputait avec son partenaire.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à cet œuf, Black ! Sur mon honneur, tu n'y toucheras pas ! Tu vas le faire tomber en un rien de temps ! »

« Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie d'y toucher de toute façon ! »

« Tu y seras obligé, Pat ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Je veux pas qu'il y touche, moi ! »

« Parce que cet œuf est sous votre responsabilité à tous les deux ! Et puis, connaissant McGonagall, elle va s'assurer pour que l'œuf passe d'un parent à l'autre une semaine sur deux. »

« C'est pas vrai ! gémit Rose. Je suis maudite… »

Lily, elle, ne faisait pas trop attention à la conversation qui venait de s'engager. Son esprit n'était obnubilé que par une seule pensée :

_« Pas Potter, surtout pas Potter, surtout pas Potter, surtout pas Potter… »_

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, Evans ! s'exclama soudain l'objet de ses pensées. Mais que veux-tu, ta prière sera veine ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

« Je le sens, c'est tout ! En fait, c'est l'instinct de Rémus qui me l'a dit, et je lui fais confiance. »

« Gros naze ! Moi vivante, tu ne seras jamais le père de cet œuf ! »

« Non, ça c'est sûr ! Je ne serais jamais le père d'un œuf ! Franchement, tu prends cette histoire trop à cœur ! Après tout, c'est qu'un œuf. »

« Mouais, c'est qu'un œuf ! »

« NON CE N'EST PAS QU'UN ŒUF ! C'EST LE SYMBOLE DE NOTRE RESPONSABILITE PARENTALE, ABRUTI DE MES DEUX ! »

« Tu crois pas qu'on est un peu jeunes pour être parents ? »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, un énième couple fut désigné, achevant Lily. Elle s'en doutait un peu mais… elle n'était pas préparée à ça. De même qu'elle avait gardé une petite lueur d'espoir jusqu'à la fin. En vain.

« James Potter et Lily Evans ! »

Elle resta coi un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix solennel :

« Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution. »

« Laquelle ? » s'enquit Sirius avec curiosité.

« Le suicide ! »

_**Fin du chapitre 8.**_

Et voilà ! J'avoue avoir sécher pendant un moment sur ce chapitre, et depuis hier l'inspiration vient d'elle-même. N'hésitez pas à reviewver pour me dire le fond de votre pensée ; kisu à tous.


End file.
